


С нетерпением не жду встречи

by couldntthinkofafunnyusername



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epistolary, HP: EWE, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couldntthinkofafunnyusername/pseuds/couldntthinkofafunnyusername
Summary: Прошло 12 лет с момента изгнания бывших Пожирателей смерти из Англии. Драко Малфой возвращается на родину и пишет свое первое в жизни письмо Гарри Поттеру. Кто бы мог подумать, что оно не станет последним, а откроет для обоих мир глупой, но увлекательной переписки.





	1. Июль-август

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа написана в соавторстве с anntimmy (https://ficbook.net/authors/1170033). Интересно в ней то, что это своего рода ролевая игра, где каждый примеряет на себя роль одного из персонажей и следует событиям писем другого. Никто не знает, что пишет другой, все чистой воды экспромт и ролплей. Весь фик написан исключительно в письмах.

30 июля 2010,  
Париж, Франция  
  
Уважаемый мистер Поттер!  
  
В соответствии с требованиями Министерства запрашиваю информацию об условиях оформления разрешения на возвращение в Англию в связи с предстоящим истечением срока запрета 09/01/2010.  
  
Поскольку получить сколько-нибудь адекватную консультацию у представителей Министерства не представляется возможным, я вынужден воспользоваться их единственной рекомендацией, и, цитирую, «обратиться к Гарри Поттеру, он этим занимается и всё расскажет».  
  
Сформулирую проще: кому и сколько необходимо заплатить, чтобы по возвращении в Лондон меня оставили в покое?  
  
Д. Л. Малфой  
  
  
  
31 июля 2010,  
Лондон, Англия  
  
 ~~Еб твою мать~~. Здравствуй, Драко Малфой. Удивлен, что ты до сих пор еще жив. Не думал, что когда-либо еще раз услышу твое имя, а уж тем более получу от тебя весть, не могу сказать, что приятную. Почему именно ты валишься вновь на мою голову и в мою жизнь, спрашивать, наверно, нет смысла. Видимо, я слишком мало сделал для этого мира, и судьба продолжает меня наказывать. Гарри Поттер, который занимается курированием возвращения бывших преступников на родную землю, рассказывает: тебе необходимо заполнить специальную форму, которую на днях вышлет Министерство. В соответствующих строчках укажешь интересующую Аврорат информацию – где проживал все эти годы, женат или нет, дети, вредные привычки, практикуешь ли темную магию, убиваешь ли несчастных французов. После этого тебе будет выдан портключ в Лондон, где тебя поселят в специально арендованную квартиру, устроят тебя на временную работу и дадут куратора сроком на полгода. По истечении этого испытательного периода будет принято решение об окончательной амнистии и полной свободе передвижения. Вопросы?  
P.S. С днем рождения меня.  
  
Гарри Поттер.  
  
  
  
2 августа 2010,  
Париж, Франция  
  
Мистер Поттер!  
  
Я понимаю, что для Героя-Всея-Британии, который так много «сделал для этого мира» и решил снизойти до «возвращения бывших преступников на родную землю», все это может казаться достойным поводом для демонстрации остроумия. Однако позволю себе напомнить, что некоторые из нас вынуждены были в связи с запретом Министерства находиться за пределами Англии в течение двенадцати лет, а теперь вынуждены проходить через бюрократические процедуры, свидетельствующие о вопиющем уровне некомпетентности вышеупомянутого Министерства.  
  
Не смешно, Поттер.  
  
P.S. Искренне надеюсь, что у сотрудников вашего отдела хватит профессионализма, чтобы прислать необходимые документы хотя бы за неделю до того, как истечет срок запрета. Не хотелось бы получить форму в последний день.  
  
P.P.S. С днем рождения.  
  
Д. Л. Малфой  
  
  
  
3 августа 2010,  
Париж, Франция  
  
Я беру свои слова обратно, Поттер. Это действительно смешно. Нет, это не просто смешно, это фарс. Просвети меня, Спаситель-Всея-Британии, кто занимался составлением вопросов для этой формы? У меня возникает подозрение, что почетное авторство принадлежит тебе лично. Или даже тебе в тандеме с Уизли, что удручает еще больше.  
  
Удовлетвори мое любопытство: какого ответа вы ожидаете в поле №14, цитирую, «Насколько тесными были ваши контакты с индивидуумами, практикующими темную магию, в течение последних 5 лет?». Я бы позволил себе сыронизировать по поводу выбора определения, но, по всей видимости, сама жизнь уже сыронизировала над тем, кто формулировал этот вопрос и варианты ответов на него. «Очень тесными»? «Достаточно тесными»? «Недостаточно тесными»?! Поттер, я вынужден еще раз взять свои слова обратно. Даже ваш гениальный тандем с Уизли не создал бы подобное.  
  
Ну и, конечно, пункт №51, «Оцените работу сотрудников Министерства, занимавшихся решением вашего вопроса» – это уже совсем за гранью. «Троллей». Всем. Особенно тем одаренным, что составляли список вопросов.  
  
P.S. Форма-опросник заполнена, пакет требуемых документов приложен.   
  
Д. Малфой  
  
  
  
12 августа 2010,  
Лондон, Англия  
  
 ~~Мудак~~. Здравствуй, Драко Малфой. Рад знать, что за все эти годы ты не растерял былой дерзости и высокомерия. Уверен, теплый прием, который будет оказан тебе работниками Министерства, несколько поумерит твой пыл и желание демонстрировать свое позерство. Что ж, анкета твоя весьма занятная. Не уверен только, что ответом на вопрос «Расскажите о текущем состоянии вашей личной жизни» может быть фраза «Не считаю нужным сообщать об этом Министерству, в опасных связях не состою». Невероятно рад, что ты не состоишь ни в каких тесных или не очень контактах с практикующими черными магами, сей факт, скорее всего, обеспечит тебе досрочную амнистию по желанию твоего куратора. Удовлетворю, пожалуй, твое любопытство и скажу, что вопросы составлял не я и даже не Рон Уизли, который после школы ушел в профессиональный спорт. Просить его составить пятистраничный опросник для бывших бандитов было бы кощунством, не находишь? Для этого, Малфой, в Аврорате работают специально обученные люди.   
  
Тебе уже интересно, кем же будешь работать ты? Позволь мне быть первым, кто сообщит эту радостную весть: Драко Малфой – почетный младший работник архива отдела маггловедения Лондона. Твой начальник – очаровательный старый сквиб по имени Дариус. Уверен, вы станете лучшими друзьями. Он плохо слышит, поэтому кричи громче.  
  
Твой портключ будет доставлен в кратчайшие сроки, активировать ты его можешь не раньше 1 сентября. Воспользоваться им ты можешь до 1 октября этого же года, после чего его действие прекращается, и ты уже не сможешь легально вернуться на родину. Может, обдумаешь этот вариант? Что тебе тут делать?  
  
С нетерпением не жду встречи,  
Гарри Поттер.  
  
  
  
  
15 августа 2010,  
Париж, Франция  
  
Ты знаешь, Поттер, я, пожалуй, не буду опускаться до «сам мудак» и «на себя посмотри». Нам больше не по 16 лет, о чем тебе, видимо, требуется напомнить, и, предполагаю, как взрослые люди мы могли бы вести адекватную дискуссию. А то, что ты так метко называешь «позерством», есть классический эпистолярный стиль, Поттер, принятый в семьях, скажем так, более высокого социального положения. В которых, к примеру, вопросы про «текущее состояние личной жизни» рассматриваются как признак назойливого любопытства, глупости и дурного воспитания.  
  
Я, конечно же, не смею надеяться, что этот стиль будет тебе сколько-нибудь близок и понятен, учитывая, что ваша «золотая» троица как раз воплощает три вышеперечисленных качества. Позволю себе небольшую откровенность: учитывая твои плебейские замашки и соответствующий круг общения, я вообще удивлен, что ты занимаешь сколько-нибудь ответственную позицию в Министерстве, а не ораторствуешь с трибун на светских приемах в качестве «говорящей головы»-марионетки Кингсли.  
  
Впрочем, куда больше меня удивляет тот факт, что Спаситель-Всея-Британии опустился до использования служебного положения и мелкого пакостничества. Это назначение – твоя идея, не так ли? На всякий случай уточню – это риторический вопрос, то есть вопрос, не требующий ответа, Поттер. Признаюсь честно, я нахожусь в некоем недоумении, как реагировать на очередную порцию фарса с родных берегов: то ли отдать должное тому, что в тебе есть что-то от Слизерина, то ли отметить, что в бытность нашу в Хогвартсе на твой счет, видимо, я не так уж ошибался, любимчик Дамблдора. С уверенностью могу сказать лишь одно: ты об этом пожалеешь, Поттер.  
  
P.S. Портключ получил. Хотелось бы до 1 сентября получить информацию о личности куратора, с которым мне предписывается непосредственно взаимодействовать в Лондоне. Выражаю скромную надежду, что хотя бы куратор не будет старым сквибом или малоквалифицированным клерком наподобие того, что травмировал мою психику вопросами о тесных контактах с темными магами.  
  
Д. Малфой  
  
  
  
19 августа 2010,  
Лондон, Англия  
  
 ~~Долбанный аристократ~~. Здравствуй, мастер эпистолярного стиля. Удивительно, что ты находишь столько времени на написание столь длинных писем такому плебею, как я. К твоему сведению, я знаю, что такое риторический вопрос. Однако все равно тебе на него отвечу – я не имею никакое отношение к твоему назначению. Была бы моя воля, отправил бы тебя чистить конюшни, или что там вы, аристократы, умеете хорошо делать? Плевать в потолок, увы, у тебя не выйдет, придется работать, Малфой. Ты знаешь значение этого слова или пояснить? Не стесняйся, задавай вопросы. Я же занимаю «сколько-нибудь ответственную позицию в Министерстве» не просто так, а потому что знаю, что такое работа.  
  
Что же касается «адекватной дискуссии», то тут ты совершенно прав – мы уже давно не в Хогвартсе, поэтому пора бы тебе засунуть свое позерство (именно его, как ты ни называй) подальше. Но я, конечно, могу постараться ради столь важной особы, возвращающейся в Англию. Ни сколь не хочу ранить вас, ваше высочество, не сочтите за грубость уточнить, как именно вы желаете вести разговор?  
  
Ты хочешь знать имя своего куратора? Я мог бы написать длинные и заумные предложения, как ты любишь, чтобы ввести тебя в заблуждение и немного потомить, но скажу прямо – это я. Радости мне это большой не доставляет, поэтому придется как-то потерпеть ближайшие полгода. Надеюсь, ты будешь вести себя тихо и не отсвечивать, тогда обойдемся малой кровью. Пожалуйста, сообщи точную дату и время, когда будешь покидать Париж. Я встречу тебя здесь и дам все необходимые инструкции по выживанию. Уверен, соломка на полу придется твоей спине по вкусу.  
  
P.S. Теперь тебе бы хотелось, чтобы это был старый сквиб, признайся?  
  
Твой преданный куратор, Гарри Поттер  
  
  
  
  
21 августа 2010,  
Париж, Франция  
  
Поттер,  
прекращай. Твои попытки поупражняться в сарказме выглядят настолько жалко, что мне даже злорадствовать не хочется – мне просто неловко это читать. И, по традиции, неловко за уровень квалификации твоих подчиненных, не удосужившихся выяснить, что, вообще-то, я уже 4 года сотрудничаю с Министерством в качестве консультанта по ряду маггловских отраслей.   
  
Я не склонен верить твоим словам о том, что к моему назначению ты не имеешь никакого отношения, но, как видишь, кто бы им не занимался, сыграл, в итоге, злую шутку сам с собой: с работой отдела маггловедения я прекрасно знаком, как и с таким понятием, Поттер, как работа в принципе. На какие, по-твоему, доходы я существовал бы в противном случае все эти годы – с учетом того, что Министерство конфисковало наше родовое поместье и арестовало счета для каких-то мифических «репараций»? Ответь мне, Поттер – где эти репарации в итоге? В чьем кармане?  
  
У меня складывается ощущение, что «плевать в потолок» - занятие, которое больше подходит тебе с учетом того, как много нелепых ошибок допускает твое ведомство. Так что – да, даже со старым сквибом было бы взаимодействовать предпочтительнее, здесь ты не ошибся.  
  
В соответствии с твоим запросом точной даты и времени моего отправления в Лондон сообщаю: я намерен воспользоваться портключом 1 сентября ровно в 13:00. Попроси своего секретаря занести эту дату в твое, я уверен, более чем плотное и загруженное расписание, о мой преданный куратор.  
  
Д. Малфой  
  
  
  
  
26 августа 2010,  
Лондон, Англия  
  
Малфой, у меня нет никакого желания что-либо тебе доказывать, неделя выдалась как в аду. Рад знать, что ты знаком с той отраслью, в которой тебе предстоит работать. Чем же ты занимался все эти годы, расскажешь? Честно говоря, не могу представить тебя ни в одной самой обычной маггловской должности. Часовщик? Официант? Мерлин, кем же ты реально работал? Неужели все-таки в конюшнях?  
  
Если серьезно, то все, что касается репараций и изъятия вашего имущества, – тут я не при чем, Малфой, клянусь! На суде я был максимально честным и просил, чтобы вашу семью не наказывали слишком строго за всю ту помощь, что она мне оказала. Не считая твоего отца, конечно, без обид. А вот куда ушли деньги, изъятые Министерством в ходе судов у чистокровных семей, я, признаться, не знаю, но мне тоже это интересно. Все документы по этим делам совершенно засекречены, и я как-то даже пытался получить к ним доступ, но даже старшему аврору это не под силу... Зачем я тебе вообще это рассказываю?  
  
Буду ждать тебя по месту твоего перемещения в 13-00 1 сентября. Кстати, не находишь ли ты забавным тот факт, что возвращение бывших Пожирателей совпадает со временем отправкой детей в Хогвартс? Есть ли на этот счет теории заговора?  
  
До скорой встречи,  
Гарри Поттер.  
  
  
  
  
29 августа 2010,  
Париж, Франция  
  
Меня совершенно не интересует, чем ты занимался на суде, Поттер. Прошло двенадцать лет. Некоторые из нас повзрослели и сумели оставить все в прошлом. Очевидно, тебя это не коснулось – судя по хамству, дерзости и чисто гриффиндорской, мгм, пылкости… Ставлю тебе диагноз: хронический гриффиндоризм. Живи с этим. Хотя ты и так…  
  
Это очень мило с твоей стороны – расспрашивать, чем я занимался все эти годы, учитывая тот факт, что в Министерстве наверняка есть досье на каждого из, пользуясь твоими словами, «бывших бандитов», и я уверен, что с моим ты ознакомился. Однако я ценю жест, он действительно любезен. Как и вся эта попытка наладить социально приемлемый контакт. Подсказка, Поттер: если действительно хочешь наладить с кем-то социально приемлемый контакт, не называй его «бывшим бандитом». Тем более что – подчеркну снова – прошло двенадцать лет, и понятиями типа «бывший бандит» и «нечего тебе тут делать» продолжают оперировать только самые дремучие гриффиндорцы.   
  
Твою попытку пошутить насчет 1 сентября и теории заговора я оценил, но куда более забавным мне кажется иной факт, который ты, святая гриффиндорская наивность, упустил из виду - то, что в течение следующих полугода я тебе, куратор несчастный, житья не дам. Десяток лет практики в области магического и маггловского международного права наконец принесли свои плоды - я уточнил, Поттер, можешь не грозить мне Азкабаном, ни ты, ни Министерство ничего не сможете сделать, если я не буду нарушать ваших идиотских правил.   
  
О, я предчувствую весьма плодотворное взаимодействие.  
  
До встречи 1 сентября, Поттер.  
  
Д. Малфой


	2. Сентябрь

1 сентября 2010,  
Лондон, Англия

 

Привет, Малфой. Как и обещал, направляю тебе свод правил, установленный Министерством, который я забыл взять с собой и который, как ты выразился, ты сожжешь, не читая, как только получишь.  


Всем вернувшимся в Лондон бывшим Пожирателям смерти предписываются следующие правила:

  1.       Комендантский час. Ровно в 23-00 бывший осужденный должен находиться в квартире, арендованной для него Министерством Магии. Смена места жительства недопустима, о нарушениях условий места проживания должен быть немедленно оповещен куратор мага.
  2.       Бывшему осужденному необходимо отрабатывать полную рабочую неделю на установленном месте службы с понедельника по пятницу, с 9-00 до 18-00 по местному времени. Отлучки от рабочего процесса могут быть допущены только с согласования личного куратора мага и его непосредственного начальника по службе.
  3.       Использование магии разрешено, однако палочка бывшего осужденного будет постоянно находиться на контроле Аврората на предмет запрещенных заклинаний. Аппарация за пределы Лондона категорически запрещена. При обнаружении использования запрещенных заклинаний бывший осужденный немедленно отправляется в Визенгамот для судебного разбирательства без права последующей амнистии.
  4.       Любые контакты с бывшими Пожирателями смерти и/или осужденными по любой статье знакомыми и родственниками категорически запрещены.
  5.       Обо всех перемещениях в пределах Лондона сообщать куратору (по договоренности с оным).
  6.       Суббота и воскресенье – выходные дни. Их можно посвящать любому полезному для общества или личностного развития занятию с обязательным уведомлением куратора.  




Вопросы, Малфой? Не бойся, ломиться к тебе днем и ночью не буду. Веди себя прилично.  


P.S. Как обживаешься?  


Гарри Поттер.

 

 

2 сентября 2010,

Проклятый рассадник всех пороков Олд-Комптон-стрит, Лондон, Англия

  
Похмелье настраивает меня на лирический лад, Поттер, и затея Министерства с куратором, да еще в твоем четырехглазом лице (Мерлин, 12 лет прошло, смени уже, наконец, очки!) начинает казаться мне забавой в стиле Дамблдора (любил старый интриган устраивать межфакультетскую дружбу, любил). Посему, Поттер, вот тебе урок жизни номер один (а национальному герою, который подрядился перевоспитывать бывших преступников вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться славой, богатством и Мерлин знает, что там вам дает еще этот статус национального героя, урок явно нужен).

 Так вот, урок жизни номер один: ностальгия – глупое чувство, особенно если мешать его с дрянным огневиски. Самый паршивый коньяк с континента и то лучше, чем это британское пойло (надеюсь, сверхпатриотичного гриффиндорца в твоем лице от этой информации не хватил удар. А даже если и хватил – ты, Поттер, все равно этого заслуживаешь). Ностальгия заставила меня открыть министерский свод правил вместо того, чтобы действительно сжечь его, не читая – и за это я был наказан. Знаешь ли ты, как тяжело смеяться, когда от похмелья у тебя болит голова? Это причиняет настоящие страдания, Поттер. Такие же, как и этот нелепый свод правил, которого я, по всей видимости, буду вынужден придерживаться на протяжении 6 месяцев.

 Запрет на смену места жительства – это настоящее зверство с учетом того, где мне предстоит провести эти 6 месяцев. Олд-Комптон-стрит – серьезно? Где слева – гей-бар, справа – секс-шоп, а прямо подо мной, на первом этаже, паб, который, похоже, оккупировали шотландцы? Ты знаешь, как пьют шотландцы, Поттер, мерлинову мамашу им в тещи? Я проявлю человеколюбие и скажу, что даже тебе лучше этого не знать. Я в аду, Поттер. Я чисто физически не в силах каждый день употреблять столько дерьмового огневиски, чтобы пить наравне с шотландцами. Тем более что мне теперь надлежит работать с 9 до 18.

 Кстати же об этом. В соответствии с пунктом №5 не к ночи будь помянутого свода правил уведомляю, что все мои перемещения в пределах Лондона до конца этой недели будут исключительно невинными. Сегодня меня хватит только на то, чтобы перемещаться в пределах кровати. Завтра я намереваюсь лично засвидетельствовать свое почтение «очаровательному сквибу Дариусу», приступив к работе в архиве отдела маггловедения. В выходные же займусь чем-нибудь, цитирую, «полезным для общества или личностного развития». Например, попытаюсь объяснить шотландцам, что пить, орать и дебоширить до 6 утра посреди рабочей недели – нехорошо. Мне кажется, это будет чрезвычайно познавательный и полезный для моего личностного развития опыт.

Д. Малфой

 

 

3 сентября 2010,

Лондон, Англия

 

Драко Малфой, ты совсем рехнулся? Даже спрашивать не буду, где ты достал огневиски, но ты думаешь, что впадать в запой действительно лучшее, что ты можешь сделать, едва вернувшись в Лондон? И смею тебе напомнить, что пока ты не получаешь честно заработанные деньги от Министерства, те дотации, что были тебе выданы, не безграничны, и тратить их на алкоголь совсем не разумно и уж вряд ли достойно такого аристократа как ты.

Что тебе опять не нравится? Вернули на родину, работу дали, а ты вечно всем недоволен. Давай ты не будешь ближайшие полгода ныть и жаловаться на свое жалкое существование? Подружись с соседями, разведай обстановку, я уверен, ты сможешь найти общий язык с кем угодно при желании, кроме меня, поэтому сделай одолжение – постарайся хотя бы ради себя. Не нравятся мои очки - купи новые, никто кроме тебя не жалуется. Не будет хватать былой роскоши и размаха – милости прошу в гости в Министерство. Там такой атриум новый отгрохали, закачаешься!

Как прошел первый день на работе? Правда же, Дариус просто душка? Я лично попросил оказать тебе самый радушнейший из приемов – все-таки бывший сокурсник, как-никак, не зверь какой-то. И еще, может быть, хватит уже этих гриффиндорских отсылок? Сам же говоришь, что мы давно повзрослели, так и веди себя соответствующе, а не напивайся. Еще, глядишь, начнешь глупости творить, а мне потом за тебя отвечать. Отправляю отчет в Аврорат, что Драко Люциус Малфой благополучно прибыл, доволен условиями, предоставленными ему Министерством, и ведет самый что ни на есть благопристойшейший образ жизни. Какие планы на выходные?  
  
Завтра загляну, не скучай, пей чай.   


Гарри Поттер.

  
  
  
5 сентября 2010,

приют унылого алкоголизма Олд-Комптон-стрит, Лондон, Англия

 

Поттер, Экскалибуровой рукояткой тебе по лбу.

 Когда ты писал, что тратить министерские дотации на приобретение алкоголя – «недостойно такого аристократа», как я, я, ей-Мерлин, даже не предполагал, что альтернатива - пить то, что употребляешь ты. Что это было, Поттер? Концентрированная драконья желчь? Изобретение какого-то безумца, с позором выгнанного самим Снейпом с курса зельеварения? Я начинаю усматривать в этом тайный умысел Министерства. Поселить меня над пабом и определить в кураторы латентного алкоголика - очевидно, это все составляющие одного зловещего плана.

 Сегодня днем я нашел в себе силы и наконец-то познакомился с владельцем «Простых удовольствий», чью витрину ты вчера в пьяном угаре с таким энтузиазмом собирался осквернить своими пояснительными надписями. В очередной раз убедился, Поттер, что в людях ты не разбираешься совершенно. Владелец – вовсе не «старый грязный извращенец», по твоему меткому выражению, а вполне приличный лондонец, совершенно очаровательный собеседник, между прочим, не чета некоторым. Чрезмерно настойчивый, впрочем – видимо, профессия накладывает свой отпечаток: долго не верил, что я пришел лишь затем, чтобы посмотреть, чью витрину я вчера так самоотверженно спасал от поползновений пьяного национального героя. Предлагал странные и анатомически недостоверные предметы «в знак благодарности». Всё-таки, даже прожив почти дюжину лет среди магглов, к некоторой их идиосинкразии я, видимо, так и не привыкну.

 В любом случае, в споре о личности владельца «Простых удовольствий» выиграл я, так что, как проигравший, выкладывай подробности той истории про Уизлетту, о которой ты заикался вчера. Нет, Малфои не сплетничают, Малфои вежливо интересуются. И вообще, предлагаю оценить мое благородство: я ведь мог тебя заставить пробежаться голышом по всему Косому переулку, но, так и быть, проявляю великодушие победителя. И не хмурься там, Поттер, иначе через пяток лет у тебя появятся морщины. И, может быть, даже залысины. Представляешь, какой потрясающий эффект это даст в сочетании с твоими дурацкими очками? Я вот представляю, но, поскольку похмелье дает о себе знать до сих пор, проявляю сдержанность и не смеюсь, хотя мог бы.

 За сим откланиваюсь и отправляюсь в инфернальные глубины Сохо за маггловскими альтернативами антипохмельному зелью,

 

Драко Малфой.

  
  


8 сентября 2010,

Лондон, Англия

 

Джин, Малфой, это был джин. И поверь, больше чем я сейчас в мире не раскаивается никто. Мне кажется, я должен объясниться, что, поверь, дается мне, даже спустя два дня, очень непросто. Кстати, надеюсь, в последние дни ты вел себя прилично и не творил гадких дел. Заглянуть, уж прости, ни сил, ни желания не было. В мои планы совершенно не входило напиваться и уж тем более в твоем присутствии. Но иногда то, что я вижу на своей гребанной работе, убивает меня гораздо круче, чем твоя вымышленная драконья желчь бы могла. Меня физически тошнит от некоторых вещей, которые творятся за закрытыми дверями в Министерстве и хранятся в закрытых папках Аврората. Ты бы не хотел этого знать, поверь мне. Как бы то ни было, я прошу у тебя прощения (Мерлин, кто бы мог подумать) за свое поведение.

Что касается нашего спора, которого, как ты понимаешь, я совершенно не помню, то это низко, Малфой. Серьезно? Тебе хочется копаться в чужом грязном белье? Хотя это белье перетрясли уже вдоль и поперек за последние годы, но тебя в стране не было, чтобы этим насладиться. Уверен, что ты, как никто другой, добил бы меня окончательно (хотя порой я думаю, что стоило бы). Так что, в принципе, рассказать тебе про Джинни я могу. Все равно это уже достояние всего королевства. Мы уже несколько лет назад расстались. Официальная версия – несовпадение рабочих графиков, разные жизненные приоритеты, бла-бла-бла, по версии женских журнальчиков для ведьм – мой роман на стороне. По факту – мне было совершенно наплевать. На нее, на себя, на работу, на какой-то там долг. В общем, мальчик-который-случайно-выжил элементарно заебался. Ни один человек в мире не захочет терпеть рядом с собой лишь подобие живого человека. Мне было не интересно слушать ее истории, выбирать с ней наряды, ездить к ее родителям, меня просто все достало. Поэтому мы решили разбежаться, никакой драмы. Ты наверняка ждал какой-нибудь горячей сплетни? Ну вот ее не было, я довольно скучен.

Надеюсь, твое похмелье тоже прошло.

О ревуар, Малфой.  


Твой куратор-алкаш Гарри Поттер.

  
  


10 сентября 2010  
Лондон, Англия   
  
Поттер,

как ни удивительно мне это говорить, но периодически твои высказывания пробуждают во мне человечность и даже, страшно сказать, сочувствие. Еще страшнее тот факт, что похмелье от приволоченного тобой джина (не на можжевельнике, видимо, сделанного, а на Мерлиновой, мать ее, бороде) давно прошло, и я не могу списать неожиданную эмпатию на банальное алкогольное отравление.

Я скажу это всего один раз и настоятельно рекомендую письмо после прочтения сжечь, не дай Мерлин тебе показать его хоть кому-то – моя репутация мне дорога, как бы иронично в свете общеизвестного прошлого это не звучало. Хер с ней, с Уизлеттой. И даже не потому, что связываться с семейством Уизли в конечном итоге себе дороже. А просто потому, что тратить свою жизнь надо только на того, кто жизнь дает взамен. С кем ты чувствуешь себя живым. Каждый день, несмотря на рутину, бытовуху, ежедневные скучные обязанности. 

Ты осознаешь исторический момент, Поттер? Национальный герой приносит извинения бывшему Пожирателю смерти. Бывший пожиратель смерти учит национального героя правильной философии личной жизни. Где-то на небесах сейчас раздаются фанфары, а Мерлин от радости крутит бороду на бигуди. Кстати, это был урок жизни номер два, если мне не изменяет изрядно подпорченная твоим кустарным джином память. Извинения принимаются, Поттер.

Трудовые будни после «боевого крещения» шотландцами и твоим джином воспринимаются как детская задачка. Старый сквиб Дариус действительно, как ты и писал, очарователен – после пары последних рабочих дней я вообще склонен считать очаровательным любое существо, способное хоть как-то управляться с собственными мозгами. Дариус может, в отличие от пары десятков сотрудников не к ночи будь помянутого Министерства. Серьезно, Поттер, что за бардак у вас там творится? За эту рабочую неделю я четырежды (!) сталкивался с документами, направленными в наш архив из совершенно других отделов, к отделу маггловедения никак не относящихся. Причем дважды (!!!) эти документы были конфиденциальными. Поттер, если бы я практиковал какое-нибудь порочное хобби сродни темной магии, я бы отплясывал прямо на рабочем столе так, как будто уже наступило Рождество. Но, являясь совершенно законопослушным подданным британской короны, хочу лишь сказать, что сотрудники Министерства – кретины, которых я бы уволил недрогнувшей рукой. И да, предупреждая неизбежный (но от того не менее глупый) вопрос – я эти документы не читал. Не вскрывал. Отправлял, куда следует.

Человеческая глупость и некомпетентность выматывают меня больше, чем пятидневная рабочая неделя в компании старого сквиба. Поэтому предстоящие выходные я планирую провести с пользой для личного развития – и нет, для разнообразия, на этот раз личное развитие не будет связано с алкоголем. Завтра, в субботу, планирую наконец-то отправиться с запоздалым визитом к мадам Малкин – за новой мантией и, что куда вероятней, за новыми сплетнями. Впрочем, Малфои, как я уже упоминал, не сплетничают. Малфои оценивают расстановку сил.

P.S. Припоминаю, как во времена Хогвартса некие наши соученики склонны были обвинять меня, дипломатично выражаясь, в привычке к некоторой драматизации. Так вот, Поттер, настоящая королева драматической паузы – это ты. Сказать «А» и не сказать «Б»… Ну хорошо. Я проявлю себя как взрослый человек и терпеливо переспрошу – так что же это за вещи, творящиеся за закрытыми дверями в Министерстве, от которых тебя физически тошнит и от которых ты хлещешь, как не в себя, проклятый кустарный джин, да ещё пытаешься отравить им же своих ни в чем не повинных подопечных?   


Драко Малфой.

 

 

11 сентября, 2010

Лондон, Англия

 

Ага. Щас. Разбежался. Не могу я ничего подобного рассказывать хотя бы потому, что мы с тобой пока «по разные стороны баррикад». Узнает кто из Министерства, голову оторвут не только мне, тебе же будет хуже. Скажу лишь, что совершенно иначе посмотрел на бывших осужденных. Половина из высланных из Англии людей не то что не убивали никогда в своей жизни, трупа-то даже рядом не видели. Убийцы, воры, предатели – вот кого должны были судить, а под общую гребенку попали чуть ли не домовики и книззлы бывших Пожирателей. Просто идиотизм, Малфой. Я искренне сочувствую многим из этих людей. Ты-то, признайся, убивал? Или так, палочкой размахивал с грозным видом? Я убивал. Не горжусь этим вообще нисколько, но просто интересно – ты из числа «котят» или тех, кого все же за дело? Мои показания ограничивались знаниями из школы.

Что же касается беспорядков с документами – мне кажется, ты что-то выдумываешь, Малфой. Фантазия бурная. Ну не может же такого быть на самом деле? Не одни же дураки в Министерстве работают. Хотя, признаюсь, парочке дебилов я бы пнул под зад. Причем вот так – от души, ногой, без заклинаний, чтоб летели через весь коридор. Думаешь, простят такое поведение национальному герою или тупо отправят лечиться?

Удачных тебе покупок у мадам Малкин, давно пора. А то все, что ты притащил из Франции, выглядит жутковато. Там мода что ли такая, не пойму? Выбери приличную одежду, ты же не в эскорте работаешь, в конце концов.

 Твой куратор-эксперт по стилю, Гарри Поттер.

 P.S. Благодарю за два бесценных жизненных урока. Я обязательно обращусь к тебе в момент мучительного выбора в будущем. И спасибо, конечно, на добром слове, но живым я себя ни с кем много лет не чувствую. Это факт, который я уже давно принял.

  
  
  


12 сентября 2010 (воскресенье)

Лондон, Англия

 

 ~~Придурок, пропивший минимум половину и без того скудных мозгов~~ Поттер,

 я начинаю подозревать, что предыдущее письмо ты составлял в состоянии помутненного алкоголем рассудка. Иначе я ничем не могу оправдать вопросы о моем прошлом – не просто вопиюще бестактные, но попросту, на мой взгляд, безумные. Все, что необходимо знать тебе или кому-то еще – в соответствующих документах в архивах Министерства. А за следующий такой вопрос я буду вынужден лично учить тебя минимальным понятиям о приличиях, Поттер, и не важно, куратор ты там, национальный герой или гриндилоу.

 Зато теперь я отчасти понимаю, почему Спаситель-Всея-Британии занимается таким неблагодарным делом, как перевоспитание бывших Пожирателей смерти, вместо того, чтобы выступать с торжественными речами на светских приемах. Представляю себе, как ты, вот с такой же прямотой, патетически вопрошаешь с трибуны что-нибудь эдакое – ну, навскидку, на какие цели были потрачены репарации после войны и не осели ли они в чьем-нибудь кармане. Или какого цвета исподнее у Кингсли Бруствера. Одинаково самоубийственные вопросы, мне кажется. Теперь очевидно, что тебя даже не собирались подпускать к реальной власти. Сиди себе, Гарри Поттер, Спаситель-Всея-Британии, проверяй анкеты потенциальных «возвращенцев», а на досуге трави кустарным джином бывших Пожирателей.

 P.S. Я только что получил твою сову с запиской, Поттер. В какой нищей совятне ты отыскал это несчастное, ободранное существо? Ты бы еще воробья припахал таскать пергаменты, эксплуататор. И да, отвечая на собственно твое послание, я буду дома сегодня вечером. А знаешь, почему? Потому что какой-то кретин в Министерстве решил, что комендантский час – это эффективный инструмент для гипотетического перевоспитания. Лично я бы отправил его на перевоспитание к соплохвостам, но, боюсь, после этого к списку моих прегрешений добавилось бы жестокое обращение с животными.

 Короче, заходи, Поттер. Судя по тому, как вибрирует пол в моей гостиной, шотландцы уже начали готовиться к новой рабочей неделе, так чем мы хуже. Но, поскольку завтра все-таки будний день, даже не вздумай тащить с собой джин. Надеюсь, у тебя хватит средств на что-то более приличное.

 P.P.S. Жутковато выглядит не то, что я притащил из Франции, а твое помятое с похмелья четырехглазое лицо, эксперт по стилю недоделанный. И кстати, где это ты насмотрелся на дресс-код представителей эскорт-сервиса?

 ДМ.

  
  
13 сентября, 2010,

Проклятый Лондон, Англия

 

Да ну черт бы тебя побрал, Малфой! Скажи мне – зачем? Зачем мы пошли в этот твой бар к этим твоим шотландцам? Ты же знал про комендантский час, что, если бы нас кто-то увидел там, а? Я понимаю, что ответственность за твою жалкую жизнь лежит на мне, но, коли уж ты себя таким умным считаешь, не мог бы тоже нести немного ответственности за себя и свое будущее? У меня проблем и без тебя хватает, поверь. Мой убогий отдел магического правопорядка высасывает из меня все соки, а окончательное обезвоживание наступает после этих алковстреч с тобой. Вот скажи, что мне писать в отчете? Драко Малфой ведет совершенно обычный и спокойный образ жизни, он постиг все азы своей временной работы и является настоящим экспертом… в чем? В выборе мест у стойки бара, пожалуй. Так и напишу.

Твоя скрытность в трезвом виде меня просто поражает – куча комплексов, тайн каких-то никому не нужных, а только напился и все – душа компании просто. Всем успел рассказать о своей насыщенной жизни. Поздравляю, кстати, рад, что ты не скучал во Франции. Расскажи и мне что-нибудь интересное на досуге. Что это за танцы вообще были? Ты еще притащи этих шотландцев домой к себе в следующий раз, чтобы наверняка все хорошо было. Минус сто очков Слизерину за твое поведение, Малфой. Как же ты бесишь, просто невозможно. На неделе не приду, дел много, моя страшная сова не будет тебя пугать. Веди себя прилично, я серьезно.  


Гарри Поттер.

  
  
16 сентября 2010 (четверг)

 

Поттер,

 не ной. Да, не всякий может пить наравне с шотландцами, я это, если помнишь, выяснил сразу же после возвращения на родину. Но, как говорится, все приходит с опытом. И уж прости мне мою прямоту, Поттер, но пить с шотландцами веселее, чем пялиться на твою скорбную мину. В начале вечера ты вообще выглядел так, словно собрался хоронить – себя, меня и пол-Лондона со всеми кретинами из Министерства в придачу. Зато потом, Мерлин тебя забери, вполне приободрился, так что духовное (и алкогольное) единение с проклятыми хайлендерами, я считаю, пошло тебе на пользу. Можешь считать это очередным ценным уроком жизни (номер три, если я верно припоминаю): если уж не можешь придумать других средств борьбы с депрессивным состоянием, кроме алкоголя, пей в приятной компании ~~меня и шотландцев~~.

 Насчет «души компании» и «напился» я бы еще поспорил. Во-первых, припоминаю, что локти о барную стойку, проиграв в борьбе с гравитацией,  протирал именно ты, когда уже и стоять не мог, не шатаясь. Во-вторых, что для меня остается абсолютной загадкой, даже в таком состоянии ты умудрился очаровать миссис Хаггис так, что на этой неделе она каждый (каждый, Поттер!) вечер интересовалась у меня (у меня!!) твоим здоровьем и порывалась передать тебе привет.

 Объясни мне, Поттер, как так получается, что любые женщины в возрасте старше пятидесяти, что ведьмы, что магглы, так и норовят тебя накормить, пожалеть и, видимо, женить на своих дочерях? В общем, миссис Хаггис передает тебе привет. И приглашение на, цитирую, «настоящие пироги», что бы это там не значило. Я бы не советовал отказываться от приглашения бабушки самого владельца паба. Которая, к тому же, так лихо тебе подливала тогда весь вечер. Хотя, конечно, миссис Хаггис не в курсе, что у тебя семейство Уизли, «Нора», Министерство и статус Спасителя-Всея-Британии, с которыми на Олд-Комптон-стрит особо не поездишь. Короче, разбирайтесь с этим приглашением и с этими пирогами сами. Я просто передаю, это всё не мое дело совершенно.

 Поттер, ты не поверишь: встретил сегодня Филча. Наткнулся на него прямо посреди Олд-Комптон-стрит. Уж не знаю, какие такие делишки старик обтяпывал в этом районе (если честно, даже предполагать боюсь) но обрадовался мне, как родному. Долго жаловался на нынешнее поколение – дескать, все вежливые, послушные, не нарушают часы отбоя и лишают его всякого удовольствия от поимки нарушителей. Ностальгически вспоминал межфакультетскую вражду, которую МакГонагалл, похоже, успешно искоренила полностью. Не стал рассказывать ему о том, что старая добрая межфакультетская вражда в нашем случае постепенно превращается в соревнование «перепей шотландцев», старик разочаровался бы в этой жизни окончательно.

 А теперь главное: миссис Норрис все еще жива. Видит Мерлин, даже я преисполнился гордости за это жалкое, облезлое созданье, которое, похоже, еще нас всех переживет. Филча так уж точно, но Филч, похоже, этому только рад – старый черт аж светился, пока живописал мне, каких высот в искусстве слежки миссис Норрис достигла за все эти годы. Прямо посреди Олд-Комптон-стрит. С таким энтузиазмом на моей памяти он рассуждал только о наших отработках в Хогвартсе да о телесных наказаниях, старый извращенец. Насилу вырвался от него.

P.S. Что в итоге ты написал в отчете?

ДМ.

 

17 сентября, 2010

 

Ну а ты что думаешь я написал? Что ты ведешь себя аморально, напиваешься, дебоширишь с представителями некогда враждебного нам народа, водишь дружбу с представителем сомнительного андеграундного бизнеса в лице владельца магазина эротических товаров. Я оценил тот факт, что ты всю неделю вел себя прилично. Вчера разговаривал с Дариусом, он сообщил, что ты – сама вежливость, учтивость и, цитирую, «побольше бы такой молодежи в наши дни». Так что, считай, проверку начальства ты прошел. Тебе всегда так везло с руководителями или это просто в Англии к тебе отношение получше? Мне вот иногда кажется, что меня списали в утиль ровно в тот день, когда утихла вся эта шумиха с победой и прочей херней. Терпят, куда деваться, но всерьез никто не относится.

Честно признаться, я удивлен, что не только кошка Филча еще жива, но и он сам. Я помню, в школе вы были с ним почти друзьями – с каким нескрываемым удовольствием ты закладывал ему моих ребят, да, Малфой? Был в прошлом месяце в Хоге, не поверишь, там не то что вражды никакой нет, там какая-то полная идиллия факультетов, скука смертная, как они в квиддич-то играют? Извиняются после каждого удара? Хотя, вероятно, отсутствие вселенского зла сильно мешает концентрации, все расслабились. Дамблдор из могилы вздыхает, поди, ежечасно, ах какие были времена! Василиски, крестражи, шкафы, огненные комнаты. Куда уж нам теперь с этой сплошной бюрократией, никаких авантюр совсем. А ты говоришь почувствовать жизнь. Как? Ладно, все это лирика...

Насколько я понимаю, с шотландцами ты больше не связывался? Интересуюсь сугубо в рабочих целях, чтобы ни твоя, ни моя репутация от твоих вечеринок не страдала. И кстати, мое настроение с работой связано никак не было. Меня раздражало твое безалаберное поведение, ~~и лишь замечательная миссис Хаггис проявляла хоть какое-то внимание к моей персоне~~. Что же касается обещанных пирогов, звучит прекрасно, передай ей мой адрес. Хотя, стой. Ты же не знаешь мой адрес. Тогда так – предлагаю тебе в следующие выходные культурно посидеть у меня дома вместе с пирогами. Никаких шотландцев, ирландцев и прочих народов Соединенного королевства вокруг меня нет. Из иностранцев только студентка из Италии, но мешать она никому не будет. С комендантским часом я разберусь, так всем будет спокойнее. Что скажешь? Расскажешь мне наконец свою историю, а то все из меня тянешь какие-то подробности.   


Гарри Поттер.

  
  
  
18 сентября 2010 (суббота)

 

Поттер,

 я вынужден отклонить твое весьма, отмечу, любезное, предложение. Визит к мадам Малкин на прошлой неделе принес, наконец-то, ожидаемые плоды: я приглашен на прием к Трэверсам в субботу, 25 сентября. Как бы мне ни хотелось посвятить уикенд дегустации очередного убойного жидкого изобретения старины Хаггиса, от приглашений мадам Трэверс не отказываются, тем более – в моем положении. К тому же, как по секрету шепнула мне мадам Малкин, у Трэверсов две дочери на выданье, и, если мне не изменяет память, они даже недурны собой. И, в конце-то концов, пора возвращаться к более приличествующему Малфою социальному уровню. Пить с немытыми шотландцами и собственным куратором, пусть тот даже как-то и умудрился спасти магическую Британию… Не самое приемлемое светское развлечение для наследника чистокровной семьи.

 Впрочем, я уверен, что твой уикенд будет не менее плодотворным, ведь ты вполне можешь посвятить выходные, скажем так, налаживанию дружбы народов – по заветам Дамблдора и тому подобное. Но, на всякий случай, спешу поделиться с тобой уроком жизненной мудрости под порядковым номером четыре: итальянки – шумные, вздорные, и вокруг них постоянно какой-то хаос и суета. И, Поттер, – студентка? Серьезно? В твои-то годы? Хотя, конечно, если курсировать по маршруту работа-дом-магазин алкоголя на углу, молодая глупая студентка-соседка – вариант единственно доступный…

ДМ

  


18 сентября 2010 (суббота, поздний вечер)

 

Поттер,

 по здравом размышлении – мне надо было выразиться конкретней. Поттер, нахер студентку. И итальянку тоже нахер. ~~Шотландцы веселее~~

 Я уверен, что Хаггис делает свои коктейли из магических (и к тому же запрещенных) ингредиентов. От его смесей выносит даже ко всему уже привычных шотландцев. И меня, кажется, тоже. ~~Поттер, ты должен разобраться, вдруг это заговор. Вдруг этот паб на самом деле притон контрабандистов, а Хаггис их главарь~~. Миссис Хаггис передает тебе привет. Снова. Поттер, запомни главное: на-хер-сту-ден-тов. Они удручающе тупы. Даже для тебя, Поттер. Надеюсь, твои выходные удались так же, как мои.

ДМ

  


23 сентября 2010 / четверг

Лондон, Англия

 

Малфой, прекращай бухать. Ты для этого в Англию вернулся что ли? Пить с шотландцами можно, наверное, было и в Париже. Откуда, позволь полюбопытствовать, такие познания в итальянках? Эта вполне себе неглупая и спокойная, но тебе бы не понравилась – бардак у нее вечно дома. Один раз она выкинула скрипку из окна, и та приземлилась мне на голову. Я думал, что там истерика какая-то, а оказалось, что это странная традиция избавляться от ненужных вещей. С тех пор мы дружим, поэтому твой совет про «дружбу народов» несколько запоздал.

Не могу сказать, что я слишком доволен тем, что ты собираешься шляться по каким-то вечеринкам. Тем более что сам не горишь желанием. И, Малфой, – серьезно? Дочери на выданье? А как же разговоры о высоком, найти того, кто будет вызывать желание жить? Или у тебя все его вызывают? Учишь меня чему-то, а сам как мудак себя ведешь. И если со мной тебе так убого пить, найди уже себе скорее друзей новых. Только советую быть осторожнее. Ты, может, себя и считаешь мастером дипломатии, но мир сильно поменялся, и не все тут тебе рады, памятуя о деяниях твоего отца. Все-таки озлобленных на него еще очень и очень много, поверь мне. А те, у кого он оттяпал их состояние, зуб на тебя давно подтачивают. Но ты ведь и сам разберешься, правда?

Постарайся хоть там не напиваться, это все-таки приличное общество, а то ты походу со своими шотландцами совсем одичал. Твои дурацкие наряды из Франции наверняка сгодятся для этого приема. И будь добр, напиши мне по возвращении домой. Исключительно для уведомления. Не могу не признать, что лучше бы я пирогов спокойно поел, чем гадать, не вытворишь ли ты чего на этом вечере. Ну и приоритеты твои мне, в общем, теперь тоже более-менее ясны. Надеюсь, твое возвращение «ко двору» пройдет успешно, и ты перестанешь донимать меня своими километровыми письмами. Несчастной и ободранной сове тяжело.

  
Гарри Поттер.

  
  
24 сентября 2010 / пятница

 

Прекрасно, Поттер, изумительно просто, почему бы тебе сразу не описать мне в подробностях все, что у вас было с этой истеричной скрипачкой, раз уж ты решил сразу вывалить про бардак у нее дома? Мне ведь так не хватало именно этой информации, я ведь, как ты там недавно метко высказался, «копаюсь в чужом грязном белье». Ты, Поттер, отчего вдруг решил, что мне нужно знать, чем ты там доволен или не доволен? И откуда в твоих скудных мозгах вдруг зародилась нелепая мысль, что я буду оправдываться за некое несоответствие «разговоров о высоком» и реальной жизни?

 Не все могут себе позволить стремглав кинуться за Белым кроликом, чертова ты Алиса. Тем более, если Белого кролика на горизонте не предвидится. У меня есть ответственность перед родом Малфоев. Перед семьей, какой бы она ни была. О, я прямо-таки вижу сейчас, как ты пытаешься скроить презрительную мину. Как бы тебе не было сложно уложить это в своем сознании, Поттер, мы были счастливой семьей. Когда-то. Когда проклятого Волан-де-Морта не было и в помине, мама разводила розы, отец учил меня летать на метле, а самой большой проблемой казалось то, что какой-то глупый очкарик отказался пожать мне руку. И я не могу допустить, чтобы род Малфоев закончился в дешевой конуре в какой-то захудалой дыре в Сохо, где слева – гей-бар, справа – секс-шоп, а по центру – черная дыра с алкашами-шотландцами. Даже если все Министерство во главе с Кингсли считает, что именно в таком месте наследнику рода Малфоев, пардон за невольный каламбур, самое место.

 И ты можешь сколько угодно ехидствовать, параллельно спиваясь в своем убогом кабинете на ненавистной работе, и считать, что это честнее и лучше – за моей спиной стоит целый род, я представляю поколения, и я себе такого позволить не могу. Это ты мнишь себя гребаным мачо, которому все под силу, который может плевать на всех вокруг, который убил Волан-де-Морта и теперь может этак небрежно спрашивать у собеседника, убивал он или «палочкой размахивал с грозным видом». Одинокий, мать его, волк с бутылкой дерьмового джина. Спаситель гребаный всея Британии, спивающийся в гордом одиночестве. Я предпочитаю выстраивать жизнь так, как надлежит представителю древнего рода – с семьей, наследниками и положением в обществе, которого добьюсь сам и для которого мне не нужно будет щеголять тем, что я убивал. Нет, я не убивал, Поттер. Ты ведь тоже получил в свое время этот урок от Беллатрисы – про то, что нужно как следует захотеть? Вот она, разница между нами, Поттер – я как следует захотеть так и не смог. Даже зная, что грозит тем, кто не смог выполнить волю Темного лорда.

 Я рад, что тебе ясны мои приоритеты, Поттер. Смотри не напугай несчастную итальянку своим запоем.

Д. Л. Малфой

  
  


25 сентября 2010 / суббота, поздний вечер

 

В соответствии с твоим запросом, Поттер, уведомляю, что, будучи законопослушным членом магического сообщества, по наступлении комендантского часа нахожусь дома, сбежав с приема Трэверсов как какая-то недоделанная Золушка.

 С прискорбием вынужден констатировать, что светское общество старушки-Англии значительно обеднело и измельчало в мое отсутствие. Вечер был исключительно унылым, девицам Трэверс помогут только самые сложные чары изменения внешности, и даже старик Хаггис после пятой рюмки собственного адского пойла кажется мне собеседником более интеллектуально развитым, чем то, что я наблюдал сегодня.

 

ДМ

  
  
  


27 сентября 2010,

Лондон, Англия, Министерство Магии

 

Уважаемый Драко Люциус Малфой,

Министерство магии и глава Аврората Гавейн Робардс уведомляют Вас о том, что на ближайшую неделю, а, возможно, и до конца вашего испытательного срока в Англии Вам будет предоставлен другой куратор. Вы сможете познакомиться с ним лично сегодня вечером. Патрик Стерджесс является квалифицированным аврором, который уже введен в курс Вашего личного дела. К сожалению, мистер Поттер сейчас недоступен и не может передать все необходимые отчеты и бумаги своему коллеге, поэтому просим Вас оказать новому куратору максимальное содействие.  


Благодарим Вас за примерное поведение и желаем Вам удачи в дальнейшей работе.  


Гавейн Робардс.

  


27 сентября 2010

Поттер,

 должен признаться, уж в чем – в чем, но в трусости даже я тебя никогда заподозрить бы не смог. Продолжаешь удивлять. Мо-ло-дец.

 Если ты, Поттер, не вынес идеологических разногласий, если предоставленная мной (достаточно личная, подчеркну) информация о некоторых традициях и взглядах чистокровных семей спровоцировала твое решение отказаться от взаимодействия, тебе надлежало сообщить об этом мне, а не отмалчиваться трусливо, передавая мое дело первому попавшемуся зеленому юнцу. Лично, понимаешь, Поттер? И не важно, чем ты так занят, что решил скинуть мое дело кому попало – укатил в романтическое путешествие с истеричкой-итальянкой или наконец спился.

 В любом случае –

иди ты нахер.

 


	3. Октябрь

**Часть III. Октябрь**

 

4 октября 2010 / понедельник

 

Поттер,

я готов согласиться, что прошедшие несколько дней – это весьма удачная месть, почти в изысканном стиле Слизерина. Твой проклятый сослуживец Стерджесс вынул из меня всю душу и всерьез заставил задуматься о возвращении в Париж – от греха подальше, потому что даже в нынешние либеральные времена без дементоров жестокое убийство аврора мне бы вряд ли простили. Представь, каково было мое удивление, Поттер, когда полтора часа назад в разговоре с твоими не блещущими интеллектом подчиненными я выяснил, что ты вовсе не укатил наслаждаться неожиданно образовавшейся личной жизнью в отпуск и не спился, а самым банальным образом отлеживаешься в св. Мунго.

Проявляя минимальное уважение к собеседнику (и периодическому собутыльнику), ты мог бы меня уведомить.

Предпочитающий страдать в гордом одиночестве гриффиндорский придурок. Гриффиндурок.

В отличие от тебя, я не собираюсь ограничиваться эпистолярием и планирую лично засвидетельствовать тебе свое презрение. Сегодня, приблизительно в 18:30 - или, возможно, раньше, если удастся убедить Дариуса, что у меня есть дела несколько более важные, чем исправлять очередные ошибки каталогизации после твоих, повторюсь, не блещущих интеллектом подчиненных.

ДМ

  


6 октября 2010 / среда  
Лондон, Англия, больница Св.Мунго

Мерлиновы канделябры, Малфой, кто тут еще истеричка? Понаписал-то сколько. Моя ободранная сова-воробей все принесла вчера вечером. Честно скажу, что просто обалдел от твоих писем. Не думал, что ты настолько склонен к драматизации. Стерджесс нормальный парень и вполне квалифицированный работник. Тебя послушать, так все вокруг сплошные идиоты, один ты – сияющая звездочка. Довожу до твоего сведения, хотя ты уже вчера тут с кислым лицом восседал и от кого-то уже слышал, никуда я не сбежал, ни в какой отпуск, что ты взъелся-то на бедную девочку? В тот день, когда ты отправился на свой светский раут, меня отправили в Бирмингем ликвидировать последствия выброса стихийной магии. Там на меня обрушились остатки ограждений и ненадолго вырубили. Поскольку никто точно сказать не может, сколько времени займет восстановление, тебе был назначен новый куратор. Уж прости меня, Малфой дорогой, не смог тебе из бессознательного состояния сообщить об этом, чтобы ты, раненная душа, не волновался, что твои личные письма остались без ответа. Об этом мы можем поговорить в следующий раз, но позволь мне выйти из больницы.

Вообще, я был приятно удивлен, увидев тебя вчера. Заняться что ли больше нечем, как бегать по больницам? И еще, если ты вдруг еще раз соберешься меня навещать (не смею даже надеяться), то, пожалуйста, воздержись от комментариев на тему того, как тут пахнет, кто убил тролля в палате, почему Поттер не окружен какими-то там египетскими благовониями, которые способствуют излечению. Все уже поняли, что ты псих, не надо это лишний раз демонстрировать. А лучше - сиди дома или займись чем-нибудь полезным уже, наконец.

Через пару недель выйду из этой стерильной тюрьмы и всенепременно вернусь к своим обязанностям куратора, не переживай.

Гарри Поттер.

 

7 октября 2010 / четверг

 

Поттер,

это не я «взъелся на бедную девочку», это ты по какой-то не до конца понятной мне причине вдруг начал очень топорно втискивать ее в каждое письмо, не слишком, видимо, задумываясь о том, что твоему собеседнику (то есть мне) это может быть не интересно. Вопиющее неуважение к адресату. Хотя, учитывая то, что ты вытворил потом, я теперь не особенно удивляюсь. Безропотно отправиться ликвидировать последствия выброса стихийной магии, как какой-нибудь малоквалифицированный уборщик – раз; подставиться под остатки ограждений вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться нормально магией и расчистить завалы с дистанции – два; ты вообще маг или так, погулять вышел? Такой, как ты, действительно мог победить Волан-Де-Морта только экспеллиармусом. Какие уж тебе авады, Поттер, тебе бы с похмелья мимо унитаза не промахиваться…

Что же касается твоей просьбы воздержаться от комментариев, Поттер, бывают такие ситуации, когда становится НЕВОЗМОЖНО МОЛЧАТЬ. Ваш совокупный уровень кретинизма, который вы с персоналом св. Мунго так блестяще и синхронно демонстрировали во время моего визита в твою палату, способен уничтожить не только мою психику (и без того уже хрупкую), но и какого-нибудь заблудшего боггарта.

Я понимаю, Поттер, что ты давно и прочно заделался в бессребреники, но разгильдяйство и вопиющее дилетантство-то зачем поощрять? Чтобы тебя лечили так же, как работают твои подчиненные в Министерстве? В итоге Спаситель-всея-Британии, национальный герой и гордость «Пророка» валяется в тесной, с дурным освещением, без удобной мебели для посетителей и нормального солнечного света палате, в которой реально воняет чем-то навроде грязных носков тролля. И особенно мне больно от того, что я (я, Поттер!) вынужден подвергать себя этой омерзительной атмосфере. И не надо сейчас ворчать себе под нос про «ну и не подвергай», это слишком по-детски даже для тебя.

Вообще я действительно удивлен. Где семейство Уизли? Где Грейнджер, которой уровень интеллектуального развития, полагаю, позволил бы заметить, что в твоем случае персонал св. Мунго нарушает с десяток стандартов и требований?

Короче, Поттер, я по-настоящему удручен этим визитом. Всё увиденное настолько сбило меня с мысли, что я даже не смог как следует выразить свое презрение по поводу Стерджесса и вообще всей этой… рокировки. Вынужден ограничиться лишь кратким письменным: Поттер, Стерджесс – кретин.

 

ДМ

  
  


9 октября 2010 / суббота

Лондон, Англия, больница Св.Мунго

Ну святые же небеса, Малфой! Можно быть хоть немного менее надменным и пафосным? Как ты вообще жил в реальном мире, позволь спросить?  Спал на золотой кровати, а царапины лечили лучшие эскулапы магической Франции? Тебя просто бесит, что тебе дали обычный стул, а не трон для посетителей? Я оставлю без комментариев твои ремарки по поводу моей работы, профессионализма Аврората, ибо ты, конечно же, знаешь все лучше всех. Ладно бы за твоим позерством стояла какая-никакая забота, так нет же – просто хамишь без повода всем окружающим.

Что же касается Рона и Гермионы – вообще-то некоторые работают, Малфой. Они заходили вчера и, в отличие от тебя, едких комментариев по поводу больницы не оставили. Видишь ли, они ходят по реальной земле, а не по выдуманному миру, где все поклоняются Малфоям. И «гордость Британии» совсем не желает себе какого-то отдельного отношения, чтобы потом газеты не трубили о том, что спаситель этого мира уже который год пользует блага народа для своих личных привилегий. Короче, спустись с небес на землю, это полезно. Гермиона передает тебе привет, говорит, что поражена хамским отношением Министерства в вопросе возвращения некоторых наших бывших сокурсников и выражает тебе свое искреннее сочувствие. Она, кстати, вовсю лоббирует новые законы, которые, как она выражается, облегчат судебную систему и сделают ее максимально справедливой. Рон привет не передавал, но презрительно пофыркал во время речи Герм. Странно, что вы так и не подружились. Фыркали бы друг на друга целыми днями и уберегли бы мир от своих комментариев.

Сегодня суббота, и мне крайне любопытно, чем ты занят. Шотландцы? Поиски будущей миссис Малфой? Я, конечно, не твой куратор на данный момент, но боюсь Стерджесса твое местонахождение и моральное разложение заботит чуть меньше, чем меня. Удовлетвори любопытство больного аврора, прошу.

Глупостей не делай. Я серьезно.

Гарри Поттер.

  


11 октября 2010 / понедельник

Поттер,

знал бы ты, как меня раздражает, когда меня обвиняют в хамстве. Вот прям бесит, бесит до пятен в глазах, совершенно недостойным наследника рода Малфоев образом. Ты вообще видел, как я с людьми-то общаюсь? Вообще должен был запомнить, хотя нетрезвых в свидетели обычно не берут. Хамство я себе позволяю в редчайших случаях – когда чей-то идиотизм даже меня, человека исключительного спокойствия и хладнокровия, выработанного годами, начинает задевать. Так что я попросил бы не употреблять в дальнейшем эти чудовищные обобщения – и повод у меня обычно находится, и «всем подряд» я все-таки не хамлю, ограничиваясь лишь теми адресатами, что, благодаря своему печально низкому уровню интеллекта, хамства-то и не замечают вовсе.

 

«Надменность», «пафос» – а с чего это я вдруг должен решить, что эти черты вообще плохие? Только потому, что Святой Бессребреник Поттер, валяющийся в провонявшей каким-то дерьмом палате из-за того, что стесняется потребовать то, что давно заслужил по праву, так сказал? Поттер, я готов сделать скидку на твое происхождение и воспитание, гриффиндорское там, не знаю, благородство. Но ты ведь сам неоднократно упоминал в своих письмах, что с тобой не считаются, что на тебя, фактически, плюют – и вот, вот оно, это и есть следствие твоей бесхребетной «здравствуйте, я четырехглазый мягкий добрый спаситель всея Британии, надо спасти Британию еще раз, пожертвовать собой или просто подставить спину – зовите, конечно, всегда готов». Не путай «надменность» и «пафос» с обычным знанием своей позиции, будь любезен. Просто я знаю свое место. И оно весьма высоко, даже несмотря на известные события прошлых лет. Считай это уроком жизни номер пять (а у меня действительно складывается ощущение, что тебе эти уроки необходимы больше даже, чем какому-нибудь там, прости Мерлин, Долгопупсу): всегда осознавай свое место и то, на что можешь рассчитывать на этом месте. А если будешь и дальше так сгибаться, в дополнение к уже обещанным морщинам и залысинам приобретешь еще и горб. Вообще будешь чудо-человек тогда.

Передай мой поклон Грейнджер. Я сталкивался с ее работой еще на континенте, должен признать, что даже французы, которые нас, англичан, не слишком-то любят, по поводу некоторых ее инициатив в области магического права прямо-таки заходились в энтузиазме. Обычно они такой энтузиазм в отношении англичан выражают, только если нужно кого-то из них побить. Уизелу не передавай ничего, а у медперсонала уточни, не переборщили ли они с дозировками твоих зелий. «Странно, что мы не подружились». Ну надо же. Ты точно писал это под влиянием каких-то веществ, нарушающих когнитивный процесс, Поттер.

Мой уикенд прошел в безыскусном, тривиальном, но, возможно (хотя это сомнительное утешение), полезном светском общении – правда, дальше Олд-Комптон-стрит, к которой начинаю испытывать некую нездоровую привязанность, я так и не выбрался. Никакого морального разложения и даже никаких шотландцев, которые в массовом порядке свалили куда-то аж в Шепердс Буш, какой-то у них там _куинзпаркрейнджерслофтусроудчемпионшип_ – Мерлин его знает, не разобрал их бормотание. В общем, похлопали по плечу, по спине, по всяким другим частям тела (бесцеремонные магглы отвратительны) и свалили вместе со стариной Хаггисом, оставив паб на хрупких старческих плечах миссис Хаггис, а ее саму – внезапно на моих, и вот что я тебе скажу, Поттер: до чего же магглы… болтливы. Волшебники болтливы тоже, но в нашей среде это было не принято – мало ли кто слушает. А магглы… Потрясающе беспечные создания, готовы вывалить тебе все, стоит только с полчасика посохранять заинтересованный вид и вежливую улыбку. В общем, я утомлен болтовней, моя память безуспешно пытается переработать огромный объем совершенно не нужной информации, а в мозгах вертится пара особенно омерзительных рецептов национальных шотландских блюд.

P.S. Каждый раз, видя твои приписки про «не делай глупостей», я искренне любопытствую: ты всерьез предупреждаешь меня, взрослого, интеллектуально развитого мага, думая, что я действительно вдруг спустя столько лет совершу что-нибудь идиотское? Или это твоя внутренняя Рита Скитер жаждет сплетен, потому что твоя собственная жизнь, дипломатично выражаясь, недостаточно разнообразна?

P.P.S. Поттер, ты всерьез думал, что я не замечу это якобы невзначай упомянутое «будущая миссис Малфой»? Вытягивать нужную информацию из собеседника тебе проще империусом или веритасерумом, но никак не разговорами, просто смирись с этим. Начинаю подозревать тебя в слегка нездоровом интересе к моей личной жизни.

ДМ

  


14 октября 2010 / четверг  
Лондон, Англия, больница Св.Мунго

  
У меня нет совершенно никакого интереса к твоей личной жизни. Удивительно, что именно простой вариант ответа на простой вопрос заставил тебя посвятить этому целый абзац. По-моему, вопросы личной жизни волнуют все-таки больше тебя, а не меня. Это ты прицепился к моей соседке, поучая меня, с кем нужно, а с кем не нужно связываться; это ты мне заявил, что идешь на светский раут ради встречи с потенциальными невестами. Поэтому давай ты не будешь меня тут ставить на место. Хорошо знаешь свое? Отлично, не забывайся тогда, помни, где оно сейчас.

  
Еще, Малфой, хотел бы тебя попросить, пусть не как друга, но как собутыльника что ли, завязывай с этими «стесняется потребовать то, что давно заслужил». Нихера я не заслужил. Все, что мне когда-то причиталось по праву, я получил. Я скажу это только один раз, ок? Я работаю на этой работе не потому, что считаю себя обязанным или кого-то обязанным мне. Не потому, что очень хочу подставлять свою спину и спасать чьи-то унылые жизни. Нет. Знаешь почему? Не смейся только. Мне тупо лень искать себя в чем-то новом. Я все время говорю себе: завтра, завтра. И вот эти «завтра» складываются в недели, месяцы, года, а я все в той же заднице. Я очень завидую тем, кто умеет брать от этой жизни все, кто знает, как сделать следующий день лучше предыдущего, как, пусть даже зубами, выгрызать себе путь к счастью и благополучию. Ты такой, Малфой ~~, и я тебе завидую~~.

  
Поэтому всякие там привилегии – давай оставим это для тех, кому они реально нужны. Что же надо мне, так это еще больше тех изумительных пирогов миссис Хаггис! Это ты приложил руку к их доставке? Или мне нужно беспокоиться о том, что маггл в курсе, как попасть в магическую больницу? Надеюсь, что все же ты, хоть и ты наверняка не признаешься, что сделал нечто хорошее для больного собутыльника.

  
Как продвигается работа? Неужели до сих пор нет вопросов и претензий к Министерству? На следующей неделе я выйду и планирую проинспектировать и твой рабочий процесс, и то, как ты живешь вне работы. Отчеты сами себя не напишут. А ты заходи чтоль на днях, скука тут смертная. Твоего нытья даже начинает недоставать.

  
Гарри Поттер.

  


18 октября 2010 / понедельник

Дорогой обнаглевший и отращивающий бока на койке Поттер!

Будешь трескать пироги миссис Хаггис в таких количествах – вдобавок к упомянутым ранее печальным признакам возраста (таким как морщины, залысины, что там ещё было, всего и не упомнить) прибавится брюхо, и тогда тобой можно будет пугать детей и впечатлительных девиц. Я хоть и не впечатлительная девица, но как представил – аж передернуло.

Заканчивай строить из себя особо пострадавшего и страдать на больничном – хотя бы ради Стерджесса. Мне кажется, коммуникация со мной дается ему нелегко. А от коктейля старины Хаггиса под жутковатым даже на мой взгляд названием «кровавые слезы Красного колпака» (ох уж эти помешанные на своих замшелых легендах шотландцы) Стерджесс, кажется, слегка самовоспламенился. Это было в субботу, и с тех пор о нем ни слуху, ни духу. Не то чтобы я особенно волновался о его судьбе, но тихий понедельник в архиве настолько скучен, что мои мысли занимает совсем уж тривиальная ерунда.

Тихий понедельник, спешу заметить, пока меня в очередной раз не заподозрили в лени и прочих грехах (серьезно, Поттер, тебе самому не надоело?) – результат нашей с Дариусом продуктивной работы на прошлой неделе. Общими усилиями нам удалось почти невероятное – сократить поток идиотов, которые вынуждены спускаться в наш архив лично после того, как ошиблись адресом и отправили к нам конфиденциальные и предназначенные совершенно для других отделов бумаги. Если припомнишь, я как-то упоминал об этой вопиющей проблеме. Дариус проникся настолько, что теперь позволяет мне общаться с перепутавшими адресата идиотами – раньше боялся, что от коммуникации со мной у них случится истерика или приступ паники. Но я  придерживаюсь очень дипломатичной, на мой взгляд, тактики – предельно вежливо перечисляю им все внутренние правила Министерства, которые они нарушили, перепутав адрес отправления документов. Ну и интересуюсь их вменяемостью и степенью интеллекта, так, на всякий случай. Срабатывает безотказно.

Поскольку уикенд выдался неплохим на позитивные моменты (нет, все-таки лицо Стерджесса, пытающегося удержать в себе хаггисово пойло – бесценно), я пребываю в благодушном настроеньи и, так и быть, приношу тебе торжественное обещание «завязать с «этими». Мерлин, почти три месяца ты регулярно получаешь лучшие образчики эпистолярного жанра за моим авторством – а твои корявые формулировки порой по-прежнему напоминают мне попытки тролля побеседовать с философом. Итак, я «завяжу» и перестану напоминать тебе, шрамоголовый, что тебе, спасителю-всея-Британии, вся Британия действительно должна. Но не надейся, что это торжественное обещание избавит тебя от нравоучений.

Мне, Поттер, грустно смотреть, как ты изображаешь из себя помесь бревна с отчаявшимся алкоголиком. Про тебя даже «Пророк» перестал писать, и мне не над чем посмеяться за утренней чашечкой чая. Это безобразие, Поттер. Сдается мне, от кратких теоретических уроков жизни пора переходить к практике, потому что жить ты не умеешь и, по всей видимости, не особенно хочешь. Что с тобой такого ужасного случилось, Поттер, что твоя четырехглазая физиономия порой кажется мне более унылой, чем вечно недовольная всем на свете Плакса Миртл? У нее-то хоть основания есть – она, Мерлинова борода, умерла, есть повод расстроиться! Ну а ты-то, Поттер? Неужели разрыв с Уизлеттой тебя так подкосил, несчастного?

P.S. Миссис Хаггис никак не может справиться с внезапно возникшими к тебе родственными чувствами и снова передает тебе привет. Мне кажется, Поттер, вам с ней пора перестать использовать меня как жалкого курьера, и приступить к полноценной светской переписке (каким бы противоестественным мне лично это не казалось).

ДМ

20 октября 2010 / среда

Лондон, Англия, дом-милый-дом

Мерлиновы мензурки, я дома! Какие уж там бока, о чем ты? Ты же видел какой дрянью кормят пациентов Мунго. И знаешь что, с миссис Хаггис общайся сам, будь добр, еще мне этой милой старушки в жизни не хватает. Она, конечно, очаровательна и все такое, но нет во мне заряда бодрости и радушия для нее. Однако пироги просто супер! Бока на них отрастил бы запросто.

Вообще меня начинает тревожить твой нездоровый интерес к моему внутреннему миру, к желанию или нежеланию жить, к тому, что мне кто-то что-то должен. Все это довольно настойчиво с твоей стороны, и я ей-богу не понимаю, каким образом мы вообще к этим темам все время возвращаемся! Зачем ты все время ковыряешься в моей душе, советуешь что-то, вываливаешь бесконечные уроки жизни и нелепые попытки прикрыть юмором реальное положение вещей и отношение ко мне.

Признайся, что по большому счету оно не изменилось. Как считал себя умнее и выше меня, так и продолжаешь считать. Ведешь себя порой как друг, но какие же мы друзья, а, Малфой? Аврор-не-по-призванию и активно амнистирующийся бывший Пожиратель. Как были на разных берегах, так на них и сидим. Перекрикиваемся вот изредка, ага. Ты как там, эй, на том берегу? – Нормально, уж получше, чем ты. И так каждый раз.

Ты такая заноза, Малфой! Своими образчиками эпистолярного жанра ты невероятно раздражаешь меня и мою размеренную жизнь, в которой уже давно нет никого, чтобы меня задевать. И я не устаю поражаться тому, что даже спустя столько лет молчания ты все еще вызываешь у меня какие-то эмоции, пусть и негативные. Поэтому мне даже хочется тебе рассказать. Беда в том, что и рассказывать особо нечего. Я не буду сыпать клишированными фразами про то, что потерял всех, кого люблю, бла-бла, все это настолько пошло, что меня без джина сейчас стошнит. Все со мной последние годы было нормально. С Джин мы разошлись, потому что – какой из меня бойфренд, ну серьезно! Нафиг кому-то такое счастье? Даже ты по воле судьбы еле терпишь, а представляешь - со мной жить еще? Каждый день оно тебе было бы надо? О, я сомневаюсь, Малфой. Вот и ей не надо. А мне не надо доставлять кому-то подобные неприятности.

Забавно, что все это происходит незаметно. Сначала у тебя нет ничего, потом разом есть все, а потом чао, адьос, или как там у вас во Париже принято? Салют, Поттер! Готовишься вроде к этому, принимаешь свою “великую” судьбу, но что-то идет не так в очередной раз, и ты выживаешь. А потом в какой-то момент просто теряешь себя. Думаешь, сейчас мне перестанут указывать что делать, и дальше – пустота. А как же дальше жить, если всю жизнь тебе пошагово расписали? Теряешь все опоры, теряешь все вокруг, буквально слышишь хруст держащих конструкций и понимаешь, что все – вот он конец такой. Не конец мира, нет, конец тебя. Конец личности. А знаешь, что происходит потом? А ничего. Тебе вообще наплевать кто рядом с тобой. Обидел? Не заметил? А? Что я сказал? А, не сказал! Да Мордред же вас побери! Забавно, но как только избавляешься от этого внешнего, откуда-то из самой глубины доносится тихий стон – это ты, самый настоящий ты, даешь знать, что жив, что сумеешь без них всех жить. «Я здесь, здесь же», - стонет этот голос внутри тебя. И каждый день шаг за шагом ты строишь свои собственные новые конструкции, свои новые опоры. И слышишь себя все громче и громче.  И оказывается, что раньше-то ты себя и не знал по-настоящему. Вот только этот настоящий ты никому, кроме тебя самого не нужен.

Ну как, хватит материала для «Пророка», чтобы посмеяться с утра?

Гроза всех преступников бесконечно обязанной мне Британии – Гарри Поттер.

  


20 октября 2010 / среда

Поттер,

твою-то... палочку.

Надеюсь, у тебя еще осталось то адское пойло, которое по недоразумению ты именовал джином. Доставай и камин мне открой.

ДМ


	4. Ноябрь - часть 1

1 ноября 2010 / понедельник

Твой подопечный изволит хандрить, Поттер. Видимо, во всем виновата омерзительная чисто английская погода (и, конечно, Министерство, по вине которого я вынужден вместо Мэнора прозябать в этой дыре без единого камина и довольствоваться паршивыми согревающими заклинаниями, которые срабатывают через раз). Во Франции в это время довольно тепло и солнечно – по крайней мере, по меркам того, кто первые восемнадцать лет старательно привыкал к английскому климату. Меня никогда не переставал изумлять этот факт – в начале ноября в Париже всегда было сухо, с солнцем, в воздухе пахло приближающейся зимой и миндальными пирожными из кондитерской по соседству. А когда все доставало, можно было аппарировать в Страсбург, побродить по набережным, где галдящих магглов-туристов куда меньше, покормить лебедей (не менее наглых, чем магглы-туристы, кстати)…

Омерзительная серость и слякоть вокруг – противник, который мне сегодня особенно не по силам: от сквозняка окна в этой дыре, по недоразумению именующейся квартирой, так визжат, что пришлось наложить заглушающие чары (но сначала, хочу признаться, я чуть было не разбил проклятое окно к мерлиновой матери – верещало оно от сквозняка что твой джарви). Смиренно отпросился у Дариуса пораньше, выпросил у старика Хаггиса бутылку какого-то слабенького согревающего пойла и вот сижу, коротаю вечер за эпистолярными упражнениями, становлюсь таким же унылым, как ты.

Хандра настраивает меня на меланхоличный лад, и я должен расписаться в некоем… назовем это малодушием. Я мог бы списать все на твой проклятущий джин, так и оставшийся невероятно омерзительным пойлом, но не буду лукавить – да, я сознательно не стал поднимать то, о чем ты писал в прошлый раз. Некоторые вещи… Некоторые вещи из по-настоящему важных превращаются в профанные, если говорить о них вслух. Не знаю уж, с чего у тебя такое острое желание навесить на меня ярлык «друга» (хотя нет, знаю – ты отчаявшийся, Поттер, и это выглядит жалко), но только что мне пришло в голову (подозреваю, что Хаггисово варево потихоньку дает о себе знать, и к чему я вел эту мысль, я попросту забыл)… А, Мерлин с ним со всем. Пусть это будет, скажем, формулировка «друг по переписке». И – смотри-ка, чудеса! – «нездоровый интерес» (что за мелодраматичное выраженье, кстати) моментально превращается во вполне оправданный, ага? Какой прекрасный у меня получается диалог с воображаемым собеседником. Этак скоро проторенной дорогой в св. Мунго, торжественно объявлять борьбу с пьянством. Нет, положительно, у меня и старины Хаггиса разные представления о “легком” спиртном.

На самом деле все просто, Поттер. Ты же не пройдешь мимо утопающего? Не остановишься, чтобы поглазеть на его отчаянные попытки выбраться, и смеяться над этим зрелищем вряд ли будешь. Так вот ты – тонешь, Поттер. И выглядит это жутковато даже по моим весьма гибким меркам. Я мог бы еще элегантно проехаться по метафоре «тонешь на дне бутылки», но вовремя вспомнил ту батарею стеклотары, что мы составили совместными усилиями в прошлый раз, м-да.

Ты, Поттер, уныло ноешь и этим раздражаешь меня неимоверно, ибо не видишь, что прямо перед твоим носом, прямо перед твоими близорукими глазищами – величайшая, мать ее, свобода из всех возможных. Свобода, за которую я бы, например, пожертвовал очень многим. Та прекрасная и жуткая свобода, когда никого нет – и вот ты жалуешься, что никого нет, а я говорю тебе – уже не в качестве урока жизни, а в качестве, Мерлин тебя задери, императива: никого нет – и это прекрасно. Это значит, что ты никому ничего не должен, ты можешь выстроить восхитительную новую жизнь, и никакие жалкие людишки (хватит кривиться, Поттер, достал, достал маячить своими нравоучительными гримасами у меня в голове) тебе не помешают своей душащей любовью, своими «дай, дай, дай мне внимания» и прочими омерзительными вещами. А то, что ты, дескать, никому такой новенький сияющий как галеон не нужен – это такая мелодраматичная жалоба, что оперная дива позавидовала бы. Ты ж, Поттер, не проверял нихрена. Только до бутылки и успел добрести да там и остановился.

Неожиданно злой и неожиданно пьяный, ненавижу Хаггиса и все его безумные смеси,

и тебя, нытика, ненавижу тоже,

твой друг по, мать ее, переписке

Драко.

  
  


3 ноября 2010 / среда

Спасибо тебе, Малфой, за то, что не заставил меня чувствовать себя еще более гадко и униженно, чем я и так себя ощущал. А я понимаю, что ты мог бы и, наверное, даже получил бы от этого какое-то садистское удовольствие. Ты знаешь, если ты начнешь становиться таким же унылым, как и я, то мир этого не выдержит. Пощади его, недавно ж только войну пережили, а тут еще и такая печаль вселенского масштаба! Ради всеобщего блага, оставайся все тем же язвительным мудаком, коим ты всегда и являлся. Не хочу влиять на твою хрупкую психику так сильно. Потом меня еще и обвинят в твоем алкоголизме и не дай бог еще в чем-нибудь.  


Спасибо тебе, Малфой, за то, что, по каким-то только тебе известным причинам, ты не проходишь мимо бесконечно тонущего меня. Твои истории про Францию на самом деле очень забавные, я иногда даже завидую, что не видел мир. Мне бы хотелось однажды побывать, например, в Японии или Вьетнаме, ты там был? Коллеги говорят, что там круто и красиво. Может быть, надо в кои-то веки действительно взять отпуск и сгонять на недельку в далекие страны? Разузнаю вот только побольше об их местных напитках.  


Тот факт, как ты упомянул, что я «дескать, никому такой новенький сияющий как галеон не нужен» и «никакие жалкие людишки тебе не помешают своей душащей любовью, своими «дай, дай, дай мне внимания»», больше говорит все же о тебе. Тебе серьезно настолько не хватает внимания и всеобщей любви? Зачем тебе это, Малфой? Это же настолько все пустое, фальшивое и глупое. Давай лучше вместе смеяться над всеми этими людьми, ежели тебе нужна компания, дабы не чувствовать себя таким одиноким?  


Спасибо тебе, Малфой, за то, что все всех вещах, касающихся твоей работы, мне вообще не к чему придраться. Чем ты их там опоил всех? Они в таком восторге от тебя, что мне приходиться краснеть и говорить, что я к твоему воспитанию не имею никакого отношения. Дариус каждый раз орет мне в ухо, что ты – золотой работник. Просит, чтобы ты через полгода продлил контракт и работал на него, цитирую, «вечно». Подумаешь над очень заманчивым предложением, я надеюсь?  


Краем уха сегодня слышал, что конфискованный мэнор в ближайшее время собираются переводить из статуса государственной собственности в частные владения. Торги будут через месяц где-то, но потенциальных покупателей уже собралось немерено. И тут, знаешь, Малфой, я беспокоюсь. Твоя белобрысая задница обязательно же попрется туда, да? Не сказать об этом факте я не могу, знаю как для тебя это важно, но от лица твоего куратора запрещаю появляться на территории мэнора. Узнаю - убью.

Твой друг по переписке Гарри.

  


5 ноября 2010 / пятница

Поттер,

во первых строках сразу же хочу уточнить: “белобрысая задница”? Хотя нет, я передумал. Не хочу уточнять и даже знать ничего не желаю по поводу твоих мыслей, связанных с моей задницей. У меня есть вопросы поважнее.

Сегодняшний день отмечен весьма занятной встречей, но перед тем, как живописать тебе подробности (о, их много, не сомневайся), хочу задать риторический вопрос: Поттер, в Министерстве что, вообще все поголовно идиоты, расслабившиеся за послепобедное десятилетие? Ты, святая простота, в курсе, что, оказывается, в Министерство, в большинство его отделов и даже, Мерлин мне помоги, в мой (!) личный (!!!) архив отдела маггловедения может вот так запросто пройти любой желающий?

Знаешь, о ком я сейчас?

О Рите Скитер, Поттер.

Эта… Я даже не могу подобрать соответствующую формулировку. Этот печальный образчик низкопробной журналистики действительно неким загадочным для меня образом раздобыл пропуск – и вот представь мое совершенно справедливое негодование, когда я, возвращаясь с обеда, вижу её прямо (!) в моем (!!!) кресле (!!!!!).

И я могу только еще раз повторить уже, ей-Мерлин, навязшее в зубах «вы все там идиоты» и на этот раз включить в этот список тебя. Как минимум за то, что не озаботился обеспечить надлежащий гриф секретности досье своих подопечных, Поттер. Или сделать так, чтобы у твоих альтернативно одаренных (читай – идиотов, а то вдруг ты не понимаешь элегантных иносказаний) сотрудников не было к ним доступа (и желания разбалтывать все Скитер). Ну а если ты, Поттер, лично обмолвился Скитер о том, что ты мой куратор…

Впрочем, это даже неважно. В любом случае я могу гордиться тем, что фамильное умение Малфоев извлекать пользу из самых бесполезных контактов по-прежнему при мне. Рита – существо бесполезное, но я, признаться, отлично позабавился, давая ей интервью, раз уж она твоими стараниями (или стараниями твоих подчиненных, что, впрочем, практически одно и то же) все знает и так. Живописал ей в красках, как ты – как ты там выразился снисходительно? – приложил руку «к моему воспитанию». Сделал из меня нового человека. Превратил меня в исключительно полезного члена общества. Наставил на истинный путь искреннего искупления. Поттер, «воспитывающий» Малфоя… Ну что же, видимо, это не только твоя личная сладкая фантазия, у Скитер глаза от восторга буквально вылезли на лоб (зрелище практически такое же омерзительное, как недоброй памяти Амбридж). Нда-с…

Я, признаться, даже несколько заинтригован и гадаю теперь, сумеет ли Скитер превзойти свой собственный опус многолетней давности? Помнишь, тот, где она всячески славила несчастного сиротку-бунтаря Поттера, осмелившегося вопреки всем правилам на участие в Турнире Трех Волшебников? Как же там было, отдельные перлы помню до сих пор… Ах да, точно, про «изумрудные глаза, заполнившиеся слезами». Я предложил ей несколько изысканных альтернатив (в них художественной ценности явно больше, чем в ее посредственной писанине). «Глаза цвета авады», например. А? Как тебе эта изящная словесная находка? Скитер почти визжала в истерическом восторге. Я думал, что под конец присоединюсь к ней в истерике – но нет, меня спас Дариус. Он очень вовремя вернулся, полагаю, еще минуты 2 безудержного полета фантазии, и я бы совершенно по-плебейски расхохотался Скитер в лицо.

Возможно, теперь тебе действительно стоит задуматься об отпуске и «сгонять на недельку» (Мерлин, что за формулировки опять. Дай догадаюсь, ты провел уикенд с Уизли и заразился от них плебейским вокабуляром?) «в далекие страны». Чем дальше, тем лучше. Возможно, где-нибудь в тихих безветренных тропиках сквозняк в твоей голове наконец-то поутихнет и перестанет выдувать из нее последние крохи мозгов, чтобы ты больше никогда не позволял себе идиотских выводов типа «Малфою не хватает внимания и всеобщей любви».

Хотя теперь-то мне «всеобщая любовь» обеспечена, верно? От такой-то сакральной близости к Герою-всея-Британии, который, оказывается, теперь у меня в личных менторах и воспитывает меня почем зря, наставляя на путь истинный. Кто бы знал, что на самом деле сиятельный ментор надирается как последний соплохвост и воспитывать может только зеленых чертей, да и то воображаемых?...

Оцени степень моего человеколюбия, Поттер – ведь я мог бы дождаться публикации в «Пророке» молча, несмотря на все твои снисходительные опусы про мое одиночество и прочее, но, видимо, гриффиндоризм – явление заразное.

О, это будет в высшей степени занимательно.

Испугался, Поттер?

ДМ

  
  
  
=========  
  


_«Тень отчаяния в глазах, подарок трагического прошлого, портит во всем остальном очаровательное лицо Драко Малфоя, который после десятилетия ссылки вернулся на родную землю и встал на путь искреннего раскаяния, чтобы искупить грехи своей семьи перед магическим сообществом. Своим прозрением наследник клана Малфоев обязан не только длительной разлуке с родиной, но и Гарри Поттеру»._

**В эксклюзивном материале нашего постоянного корреспондента Риты Скитер читайте о том, как Национальный герой сумел найти в себе мужество простить бывшего школьного врага и предложить ему искреннюю дружбу… Или нечто большее?**

 

 

**Драко Малфой и Гарри Поттер: история вражды, искупления и воссоединения**

_Рита Скитер, эксклюзивно для газеты «Пророк»_

 

_Тень отчаяния в глазах, подарок трагического прошлого, портит во всем остальном очаровательное лицо Драко Малфоя, который после десятилетия ссылки вернулся на родную землю и встал на путь искреннего раскаяния, чтобы искупить грехи своей семьи перед магическим сообществом. Своим прозрением наследник клана Малфоев обязан не только длительной разлуке с родиной, но и Гарри Поттеру. В эксклюзивном интервью Драко согласился рассказать мне, каково это – спустя десятилетие вернуться в родной город, чтобы обнаружить себя в одиночестве без друзей, жилья, работы и места в социуме._

**– Драко, поведайте же нашим читателям, почему вы согласились на участие в программе Министерства по возврату в Англию бывших осужденных? Ведь, как утверждают наши эксклюзивные источники, и в Париже вы сумели занять свою нишу и даже добиться неких успехов на поприще магического права…**

– Рита, дорогая, давайте отбросим эти формальности – называйте меня на «ты», ведь мы настолько давно знакомы, что в вас я чувствую родственную душу… Да, как вы точно подметили, я действительно добился определенных успехов во Франции, но, когда передо мной появилась возможность вернуться на родину, я не мог ею не воспользоваться – вы же понимаете, Рита, как это мучительно – столько лет находиться вдали от дома, в стране, чуждой нам по менталитету и культуре, тем более человеку, у которого фактически не осталось семьи… И поэтому, несмотря на все унизительные условия, которые диктовало мне Министерство, я просто не мог поступить иначе.

**– Правильно ли я понимаю, что одним из таких «унизительных условий» было взаимодействие с куратором, в роли которого сейчас выступает наш любимый Национальный герой, Гарри Поттер?**

– Да, Рита, вы абсолютно правы. Поттер в свойственном себе стиле вновь проявил недюжинное благородство, коим славится его факультет, и взял на себя эту, безусловно, нелегкую миссию социальной адаптации бывшего осужденного, превращения его в полезного, полноценного члена магического сообщества. Разумеется, я не ожидал проявления подобного милосердия и снисхождения к бывшему врагу, однако я, как, видимо, и Гарри Поттер, придерживаюсь принципа – прошлое необходимо оставить позади, чтобы двигаться дальше, развиваться и вместе строить общее счастливое будущее.

**– И каковы же фактические обязанности Гарри Поттера как куратора бывшего осужденного?**

– Вы знаете, Рита, если бы я ограничился только перечислением фактических обязанностей куратора, предписываемых Министерством, наше интервью получилось бы печально коротким. Хочу сказать, что за прошедшее время Поттер стал не просто моим куратором – он стал моим ментором, раскрыл мне глаза на то, какие проблемы сотрясают магическое сообщество и как это важно – объединить усилия в создании дружественной, рабочей атмосферы, заняться… налаживанием межнациональных контактов и установлением, если можно так выразиться… дружбы народов. Могу добавить, что за последние несколько недель я… узнал о Гарри Поттере как человеке, как личности, как взрослом мужчине, наконец, в которого превратился вчерашний школьник… больше, чем когда-либо мог предположить в самых дерзновенных своих мыслях.

_На этом месте Драко прерывается, видимо, пытаясь совладать с переполняющими его эмоциями. Я вижу, как его лицо на долю секунды искажает гримаса отвращения – видимо, к самому себе, своему преступному прошлому, но тут же она сменяется выражением искренней приязни и даже симпатии. Видя, насколько благожелательно мой собеседник настроен по отношению к предмету нашего обсуждения, я решаюсь задать чуть более личный вопрос:_

**– Наши источники сообщают, что несколько раз вас с Гарри Поттером видели в местах, которые вряд ли можно охарактеризовать как «места культурного досуга». Означает ли это, что вы взаимодействуете в неформальной обстановке и ваши отношения давно вышли за пределы официозного «куратор – подопечный»?**

– Рита, дорогая, вы, как обычно, зрите прямо в корень с присущей вам проницательностью. Да, вы знаете, я полагаю, что уже могу претендовать на это, без сомнения, почетное право – называть Национального героя своим… своим другом. Да и кто бы отказался от этого права, которого удостаивались лишь немногие? Поттер – бесконечно удивляющая меня, прямо-таки незабываемая личность, общение с ним постоянно дарит мне какие-то новые знания и, не побоюсь этого слова, сюрпризы, расширяет мои горизонты и вдохновляет так же, как эти изумительные глаза цвета авады!

**– И тем удивительнее тот факт, что рядом с нашим замечательным Национальным героем до сих пор нет той, единственной, которой он подарил бы свое сердце. Как прекрасно знают наши читатели, расставание Гарри Поттера с Джинни Уизли вошло в рейтинг самых обсуждаемых событий года, а по версии издания «Ведьмин досуг» вообще стало самым шокирующим разрывом десятилетия. Как ты полагаешь, Драко, по какой причине Гарри Поттер до сих пор одинок?**

– Вы знаете, для меня этот факт тоже остается удивительным. Я, признаться, бесконечно далек от светских сплетен, поскольку и во Франции, и по возвращении на родину предпочитаю некое затворничество, но даже до меня доходили слухи о том, что этот шокирующий разрыв произошел вовсе не по вине Гарри Поттера, а по инициативе Уизли. Могу лишь высказать свое личное скромное мнение: любая девушка, которая сумеет завоевать сердце Гарри Поттера, будет по-настоящему счастлива, поскольку такого заботливого, чуткого, сильного и одновременно мягкого и душевного человека… встретить можно крайне редко. Ну а пока наш Национальный герой не встретил свою единственную, я по мере своих скромных сил обеспечиваю своему многоуважаемому куратору и ментору качественный, познавательный и способствующий личностному развитию досуг в мульти культурной среде.

_Наша увлекательная беседа прерывается на – и тут читатели наверняка со мной согласятся – самом интересном месте: Драко Малфой – востребованный специалист, который вынужден вернуться к своим профессиональным обязанностям и попрощаться со мной. Однако на этом мое расследование поистине интригующих взаимоотношений бывшего Пожирателя смерти и Национального героя не заканчивается._

_Пожалуй, никто не мог и предположить, что когда-нибудь мы увидим это зрелище собственными глазами: два непримиримых в прошлом врага, пронесших неприязнь друг к другу со школьной скамьи через года, превращаются в товарищей. Мои источники, однако, утверждают, что за дружбой двух бывших врагов скрывается чувство куда более глубокое:_

_«Мы всегда знали, что слишком уж они остро друг на друга реагируют, еще в Хогвартсе. И что-то уж очень вовремя Поттер расстался с Уизли – может, уже готовился к возвращению Малфоя из Франции?», рассказала мне Астория Г. «Знакомый моей сестры видел их в маггловском Лондоне, и по его описанию вели они себя явно не как два бывших школьных неприятеля – говорил, Малфой за Поттера цеплялся, как подвыпившая девица!»_

_Нетрадиционные предпочтения Драко Малфоя можно отследить еще со времен Хогвартса – как рассказывали мне те, кто в свое время учился с наследником семьи Малфоев, тот предпочитал окружать себя исключительно друзьями мужского пола, а к девочкам-сверстницам проявлял чуть ли не открытую враждебность. Поговаривают, что в ссылке, во Франции, вдали от родины, корней и семьи Малфой перестал придерживаться принятых приличий и в открытую посещал маггловские заведения соответствующего толка._

_Что же касается Гарри Поттера, то он, как мы знаем, на протяжении учебы в Хогвартсе и нескольких лет после Победы встречался с Джинни Уизли, однако нашим надеждам на самую пышную свадебную церемонию десятилетия не суждено было сбыться – влюбленные расстались, и с тех пор Поттер также предпочитает проводить время исключительно в кругу коллег, друзей и знакомых мужского пола._

_Как вы считаете, скрывается ли за официальным взаимодействием куратора-Поттера и бывшего осужденного-Малфоя скандальная история преступной страсти? Вы всегда можете выразить свое мнение, дорогие читатели, отправив соответствующее письмо в редакцию «Пророка». Мы же будем внимательно следить за развитием событий._

  
  
=========  
  


 

9 ноября 2010 / вторник

Глазго, Шотландия  


Гарри, дружище, ты в курсе, что у нас тут тоже есть газеты и почта??? Тебе рассказать, что подумали про меня ребята из команды, когда увидели статью Скитер? Что вообще происходит?? Вы там оба с дубу рухнули, что ли?? Теперь вся команда думает, что Гриффиндор – это факультет, где воспевают любовь к ближнему своему, причем, ближний – это сосед по комнате! У меня тут нет никого с нашего курса, чтобы доказать обратное! Энергией, которую сейчас вырабатывает Годрик Гриффиндор, крутясь в своем гробу, можно запитать всю Шотландию, в которой я нахожусь на играх, точно тебе говорю!! Пожалуйста, прекрати это, я тебя умоляю!! Куда делась Джина этажом ниже? Классная же была девчонка, куда симпатичнее этого ненормального из Франции! Прошу, взываю к твоему разуму, Гарри!!!  


Рон Уизли.

  


9 ноября 2010 / вторник

Лондон, Англия, Министерство магии  


Гарри, Рон написал мне странное письмо о недавней статье Риты. У меня, к сожалению, времени не было прочитать, но я, признаюсь, немного в шоке. Вот так вот быстро? Мне казалось, должно пройти хоть некоторое время, прежде чем вы начнете трубить об этом на всю Англию. Пожалей Драко, пожалуйста. Ему сейчас непросто, не порти ему жизнь, он только что вернулся из очень длительной ссылки и скандалы ему сейчас ни к чему. Я все понимаю, но ведь не нужно было свою фрустрацию сразу же перекладывать целиком на несчастного Малфоя. Гарри, прошу, одумайся, дай парню пожить спокойно! Беспокоюсь за тебя, приходи на обед завтра! Люблю.  


Гермиона Уизли

  


9 ноября 2010 / вторник

Лондон, Англия, Министерство магии  


Мистер Поттер,

Министерство Магии и я, Гавейн Робардс лично, очень встревожены статьей, выпущенной вчера в «Пророке». Обращались ли Вы к Рите Скитер с подобными заявлениями или же она написала ложные сведения? Уточните, пожалуйста, эти сведения для дальнейшего разбирательства. Каким образом бывший Пожиратель смерти Драко Малфой вступил с вами с отношения? Как долго это продолжается, и как долго Вы водите все Министерство за нос?  


У Вас, Поттер, есть какая-то личная выгода в этом кураторстве? Я смею Вам напомнить, что именно Вы были выбраны куратором мистера Малфоя в виду чрезвычайной опасности его жизни по возвращению в Англию. Зачем Вы подвергаете его дополнительной угрозе? Вы в своем уме, Поттер? Оставьте бывшего Пожирателя в покое.   
В Ваши обязанности не входит вступать с ним в неподобающие связи. Вам лишь нужно было обеспечить ему дополнительную защиту и узнать, кто, помимо наших подозреваемых, может точить на него зуб?   


Вы понимаете, что своим поведением ставите всю операцию под угрозу? Поттер, я невероятно зол сейчас на Вас. Первым делом завтра – ко мне в кабинет! Потрудитесь объяснить, какого черта Вы там творите со своим подопечным! Никаких полезных нам данных, как я понимаю, Вы не узнали?  


Глава Аврората, Гавейн Робардс.

9 ноября 2010 / вторник  


Гарри, дорогой, прочитала статью, какая же полнейшая ложь! Я просто в шоке! Не могу поверить, что кто-то мог написать подобное! Рита Скитер просто настоящая сволочь! Еще в школе тебе прохода не давала, дай знать, если тебе нужны свидетели и аргументы в твою защиту! Я сразу же приеду. Я понимаю, что мы некоторое время не общались, но ты не чужой мне человек, я всегда встану на твою защиту, если потребуется. Ни на секунду не верю в ту ложь, что льется со страниц газет! Я всегда рядом, если тебе это нужно! Прошу, скажи, что все это неправда, и что Малфой не является предметом твоих грез и мечтаний! Если это действие заклинаний или темных зелий, дай как-нибудь знать!  


С любовью, Джинни Уизли.

  
  


9 ноября 2010 / вторник  


Драко Малфой, свет очей моих! Ты вообще соображаешь, что творишь? Ты понимаешь, что на меня обрушилось за последние дни? Тебе и твоей прекрасной белокурой голове (смотри-ка, не белобрысой заднице) не думалось, во что это все может вылиться? Тебе-то, конечно, терять уже практически нечего и оправдываться не перед кем, но меня-то совсем не жалко? Видел бы ты письма моих друзей, они считают, что я тебя насильно истязаю от скуки или же нахожусь во власти твоих заклятий!  


Признаться, это невероятно смешно. Я думал, что разобью тебе лицо, когда это прочитал, а теперь не знаю – смеяться мне или рыдать. Ну серьезно, Малфой, ну что творится-то такое?? Какие идеи на этот счет, обидчивый ты наш информатор? Бежать из страны? Давать опровержения? У меня даже мыслей связных нет, потому что мне очень смешно. Какой ты идиот, Драко, идиотище просто! Обиделся, как ребенок, побежал, выложил что-то кому? Рите-мать-его-Скитер! Может, это твой коварный план, а? Ой, не могу! Меня завтра начальство сожрет, а все, что не дожрет оно, заберет и уничтожит Рон. И если вдруг что от этого останется, прошу, похорони где-нибудь максимально подальше от этого царства безумия!  


Твой друг по переписке, злостный ментор, бывший враг и любовь всей твоей жизни Гарри Поттер.

  
  
  
  
  


9 ноября 2010 / вторник

  


Милый Гарри!

Нет, не могу, аж скрючило всего.

Поттер, у меня нет слов.

Или их, наоборот, слишком много.

Нет, я, конечно, полностью отдавал себе отчет в том, что Скитер – та ещё мерзавка, но то, что она может сделать ТАКОЙ вывод… Признаюсь честно, этот вариант я не просчитал. Вот даже в мыслях не было, что, я считаю, весьма показательно – то ли с задушевным распитием алкогольных напитков пора завязывать, потому что они подавляют творческий аспект моего мышления, то ли мое подсознание напрочь отказывается воспринимать тебя как, мгм, «объект».

Полагаю, отрицать мою склонность – и здесь бы поблагодарить Скитер за изящный эвфемизм, но соплохвоста ей в койку – «окружать себя друзьями мужского пола» не имеет смысла. Предвижу, что это – далеко не последняя публикация «Пророка» на тему моей личной жизни во Франции, так что превентивно отмечу – да, это единственная крупица правды в этой поганой статейке. Зная тебя в достаточной степени, могу с некоей долей уверенности предположить, что орать в ужасе, увольняться и требовать возвращения на пост Стерджесса ты не будешь. Впрочем, если я снова ошибусь, особо удивляться не стану – все-таки гриффиндорцы гибкостью принципов никогда не отличались, а ты вдобавок обладаешь почти болезненной симпатией к традиционным семейным ценностям. Ну и тому же ситуация со Скитер показала, что и Малфой может просчитаться.

Она даже «гримасу отвращения» умудрилась привязать к своему розово-сопливому опусу, не устаю поражаться. Я помню этот момент – в ту секунду ее физиономия показалась мне настолько гадкой, что я чуть было не запустил в нее чернильницей вопреки всем положениям здравого смысла, приличий и достойного фамилии Малфой воспитания. Быть может, и надо было – сейчас даже не могу решить, что лучше, прослыть в британском магическом сообществе съехавшим с катушек «возвращенцем» или же тайным любовником Национального героя. А уж эти «глаза цвета авады»… Воистину, возможность скормить Скитер презабавнейшую метафору сегодня кажется совсем не смешной.

Нет, положительно, (почти) невинная забава, которая рисовалась мне моим воображением в начале беседы со Скитер, не удалась. Поттер, я приношу свои искренние извинения. И заодно официально уведомляю, что собираюсь подать на мерзавку в суд – и на «Пророк» за компанию. Пока не знаю, как это будет осуществляться на практике, нужно посоветоваться с парой коллег с континента, но могу сказать одно: я это так не оставлю.

P.S. Есть еще один вариант, который только что пришел мне в голову и кажется весьма забавным. Как мы уже выяснили (как выяснила вся магическая Британия и Мерлин с Морганой), то, что кажется мне смешным, не всегда соответствует чувству юмора масс, но как тебе такой вариант: поддержать легенду. Публично. Закатить шараду, какой магическое сообщество еще не видывало, порадовать парочкой публичных номеров и пусть себе пишут, а мы позабавимся. А что мы теряем? Пару потенциальных вариантов выгодного брака для меня, а для тебя… Сам же говорил, что тебе на все давно плевать, а вот эдакая шумиха, пожалуй, и покойника расшевелила бы, не то что одного унылого Поттера. Да, эта идея начинает казаться мне все более и более занятной. Соглашайся, Герой-всея-Британии и потенциальная любовь всей моей жизни. Посмеемся.

Драко


	5. Ноябрь - часть 2

11 ноября / четверг  
  


Дорогой Малфой!  
  


Неужели ты думаешь, что я не знал про твоих друзей мужского пола? Я, конечно, в курсе о твоем высоком мнении относительно работы Министерства в целом и Аврората в частности, но не настолько же там все дураки, как ты думаешь. Я примерно в курсе с кем ты водил дружбу во Франции, но, насколько я понимаю, девушки среди твоих друзей тоже числились, да и не мне тебя осуждать. Тебя и так, по-моему, уже достаточно судили, не правда ли? Да к 30 годам столько по судам не ходил, пожалуй, никто, Малфой. Все, что ты творил раньше, меня вообще не интересует и не касается. Главное, чтобы ты вел себя прилично сейчас, но ведь и тут не удержался! Я бы тебе врезал, но подозреваю, что где-то за углом притаилась Рита и только и ждет какого-нибудь физического контакта.  
  


Что же касается твоего намерения подать в суд – серьезно? Ты думаешь, что никто до тебя не пытался ее засудить? Да она еще больше вывернет это в свою пользу и сделает тебя посмешищем. В прошлом году она написала огромную статью про то, как снимают стресс игроки «Гарпий» после тренировок и игр. Не поверишь, какие там были гадости. Если принять всю ее писанину за чистую монету – можно было бы всех игроков в квиддич прямиком в Азкабан без суда и следствия отправлять. Капитан команды подал на «Пророк» в суд, но откуда ни возьмись появился целый табун свидетелей, колдографии, информаторы были готовы рассекретить свои имена, там такое бы поднялось, Малфой, при том, что ребята вообще ничего плохого не сделали никому. Не надо идти против Скитер, пожалуйста, вы в неравном бою. Она свою профессию знает слишком хорошо и понимает, как избежать наказания. Поэтому – забей.  
  


P.S. Как ты себе вообще это представляешь? Свидания? Ходить за ручку и все такое? И что-то я не уверен, что после такого ты удачно женишься, Малфой… С кураторством будет тоже непросто решить, мне придется рассказать начальству правду, обещаю – никому не скажу, что идея была твоя. Придешь в пятницу на ужин? Буду тебя ждать. Ой нет, не могу, аж мурашки от отвращения. Но ты приходи все равно. Или не приходи. Как хочешь, короче.  
  


Гарри.

  
  


12 ноября / пятница, утро

«Приходи», «не приходи»… если бы тандем, так неожиданно почудившийся Скитер, все же имел место быть, ты бы, Поттер, точно был в нем девицей. Зайду сегодня вечером, обсудим, что делать со Скитер – всё-таки это дело не только мое (если бы оно было только мое, признаюсь, Скитер бы уже искала гипотетических родственников где-нибудь в джунглях Амазонки после обливиэйта).

Вот тебе забавное наблюдение, Поттер: теперь у нас уже две глобальных общих проблемы. Скитер и вся эта нелепая министерская затея с кураторством. Страшно сказать, но проблема со Скитер раздражает меня намного больше. То ли я как-то притерпелся к твоему обществу, то ли в список общих проблем нужно занести третью – алкоголизм.

P.S. и давай без джина на этот раз, хочу сохранить хоть какую-то трезвость ума на эти выходные.

Драко

  
  


12 ноября 2010 / пятница

Здравствуй, Драко!

Это Патрик Стерджесс. Ты, наверное, помнишь меня как нелепого куратора, который временно заменял Гарри, то есть аврора Поттера. Я удивился, когда недавно прочитал статью в «Пророке» о тебе. Знаю, мы не в тех отношениях, чтобы я подобное спрашивал, но все-таки – это правда, что там написано? Надеюсь, что да. Знаешь… мне бы хотелось, чтобы это было правдой. Но вот про Поттера, прости, не верю ни на секунду, потому что хорошо его знаю. Я в курсе, что он только по девчонкам. Так что рискну тебя пригласить куда-нибудь на выходные, если ты не против. Узнаем друг друга получше, а то из нашего краткосрочного общения ничего толкового не вышло, уж прости, я немного тебя стеснялся…Буду ждать твоего ответа  
  


Патрик.

  
  


15 ноября 2010 / понедельник

Здравствуй, Драко!  
  


Это снова Патрик Стерджесс. Возможно, я тебя несколько напугал своим письмом, так как не получил от тебя никакого ответа. Да и звать в пятницу, наверно, уже было слишком поздно, и у тебя были планы. Как прошли твои выходные? Спрашиваю как бывший твой куратор, ха-ха!  
  


Меня нагрузили какой-то внеплановой бумажной работой, поэтому с трудом бы получилось вырваться, но ты и сам парень занятой же? Чем ты вообще увлекаешься, расскажи? Я обожаю рыбалку и гольф. Банально да?  
  


Мое предложение встретиться все еще в силе, я свободен всю неделю, пиши, как будет время!  
  


Патрик.

  


16 ноября 2010 / вторник

Уважаемый Патрик!

Поверьте, мне бесконечно льстит ваше внимание к моей скромной персоне. Не сочтите за грубость, но вы все сформулировали предельно точно еще в первом своем послании – как вы верно подметили, мы «не в тех отношениях», чтобы я терпел подобные расспросы. Не уподобляйтесь низкопробным печатным изданиям, дорогой Патрик, подобное поведение претит любому хорошо воспитанному человеку.

К моему глубочайшему сожалению, я вынужден отклонить ваше предложение, поскольку не заинтересован в новых знакомствах. Как бы нелестно я не отзывался о качестве нынешних средств массовой информации, одна деталь там, пусть и в крайне дурном тоне, подана верно – мое сердце, дорогой Патрик, несвободно, и потому я ограничусь лишь тем, что поблагодарю вас за приглашение и пожелаю удачи в поисках того, кто по достоинству оценит ваше увлечение рыбалкой и гольфом.

P.S. простите мне мою въедливость, Патрик, но перед вопросительной частицей «да», после слова «банально» в вашем случае, ставится запятая.

С уважением, Д. Л. Малфой

  


17 ноября 2010 / среда

Драко, большое тебе спасибо за ответ! Я тронут, что ты нашел время написать мне. Но обращайся ко мне на «ты», пора отбросить эти фамильярности, я чай не старик еще, ха-ха! У нас на работе обычно к тем, кто намного выше по рангу или по возрасту обращаются на «вы», в остальных случаях мы совсем не привыкли к излишней вежливости. Не, я знаю, что ты из древнего и очень известного рода, поэтому сочту это за уважение ко мне.  
  


Драко, мне печально слышать о том, что сердце твое занято, но отрадно знать, что ты такой преданный молодой человек. Я только лишь надеюсь, что это не Гарри Поттер? Ведь, Драко, послушай, ему нравятся девчонки, я сам его видел несколько раз с этой его, соседкой что ли, такой темненькой, она еще руками машет все время. Не теряй времени даром, Драко, от одной встречи со мной ничего не случится, но у тебя будет шанс узнать кого-то, кто действительно тобой интересуется, а не крутится рядом по долгу службы. Хотя не буду скрывать, именно служба свела меня с тобой. И я надеюсь, что не просто так.  
  


Патрик.

  
  
  


18 ноября 2010 / четверг

Уважаемый Патрик!

Люди моего круга и моего воспитания используют обращение на «вы» во всех случаях без исключения, а «ты» позволительно лишь для обращения к близким людям. Позволю себе выразить надежду, что вы адекватно оцениваете наше взаимодействие – а точнее, отсутствие такового, – и не питаете никаких иллюзий по поводу дальнейшего общения. Его, дорогой Патрик, не будет, я вынужден подчеркнуть это еще раз.

Конечно, мне не хотелось бы, чтобы в нашей частной переписке фигурировали какие-либо конкретные имена, но, поскольку правила приличия, видимо, в этом аспекте вам совершенно чужды, вынужден признать – да, предположенный вами вариант верен. Однако хочу подчеркнуть вот что, дорогой Патрик: вы не можете не отдавать себе отчета в том, насколько велика разница в занимаемых вами положениях. Сформулирую проще: не пытайтесь передать полученную в этой переписке информацию третьим лицам, дорогой Патрик – объединенных ресурсов Малфоя и Поттера хватит, чтобы вы об этом пожалели. И продолжали жалеть еще с пару дюжин лет.

P.S. Гарри Поттер и «темненькая», хоть это и не ваше дело совершенно, Патрик – просто соседи и друзья, личная жизнь национального героя вас касаться не должна никоим образом, попытку давать советы мне я склонен расценивать как вопиющее хамство. Впрочем, уже получив печальный опыт работы в Министерстве, я делаю скидку на крайне средний уровень интеллекта сотрудников вашего ведомства и вашу личную молодость и неопытность. Прекратите мне писать, Патрик.

С уважением, Д. Л. Малфой

  
  


18 ноября 2010 / четверг

Гарри, привет! Это Патрик. Стерджесс. Прости, что так поздно тебе пишу, знаю, что мы увидимся завтра на работе, но я бы не хотел обсуждать такие вопросы при коллегах. Я к тебе это, по личному делу. Вопрос деликатный, поэтому пойми меня правильно. Я недавно узнал новости про Драко Малфоя, что он девушками не интересуется. И выяснил, что в тебя-то он все-таки действительно влюблен. Сам мне сказал! Но я же знаю тебя, Поттер, и знаю, что ты влюблен в свою жгучую соседскую девчонку.

Поэтому поговори ты со своим подопечным, не забивай ему голову. Я бы с ним куда-нибудь сходил на выходных и надеюсь, что у меня есть шанс. Но пока Драко уверен, что у вас еще что-то может быть, он ведь не отступит, упертый такой! Мне эта черта очень нравится, кстати. Скажи ему уже все по правде, что он тебя не интересует, и пусть он уже попробует что-нибудь со мной. Надеюсь на твое понимание, увидимся завтра!

Патрик Стерджесс.

  
  
  


18 ноября 2010 / четверг, поздний вечер

Малфой, это, блять, что такое сейчас было? Для наглядности прикладываю к своему письму весточку от твоего друга Патрика. Ты мне расскажешь, когда успел ему там что-то поведать про свою влюбленность? И почему он считает себя в праве меня просить что-то тебе объяснить и отступить? Вы там вконец охренели что ли оба, пока я «бока наедал» в Мунго?! У меня даже слов не хватает, сейчас бы очень пригодился личный мастер эпистолярного стиля, но зла на него нет!

Что ты там вообще несешь по округе, Малфой? Тебе Риты мало, да? Не стесняйся, скажи сразу, что уж там. Сходим в «Ведьмополитен» на фотосессию, закажем папарацци давай еще, чтобы свиданочки тихонько снимал, да чего мелочиться – поженимся сразу! Чтобы уж наверняка!

Я тебя убью когда-нибудь, честное слово. Сначала пойду убью Стерджесса, а потом вернусь за тобой, Малфой. Берегись.

Гарри-очень-злой-Поттер

  
  


18 ноября 2010 / четверг, поздний вечер

Патрик, твою ж мать! Ты в своем уме? Что вы вообще несешь такое? Во-первых, меня с Малфоем связывают исключительно деловые отношения, что бы ты там ни вычитал в газетах. Я его куратор, а он – бывший Пожиратель смерти, которому, как ты сам прекрасно знаешь из наших собраний, может грозить большая опасность в лице недоброжелателей, оставшихся со времен Люциуса. Я охраняю Малфоя, и ты должен был делать то же самое, а не пытаться его заарканить. Как он вообще тебе мог успеть понравиться?

Во-вторых, никому я голову не забиваю. Малфой сам кому хочешь ее забьет так, что мало не покажется. И тебе, вероятно, он ее забил какой-то чушью, раз ты всерьез намерен за что-то там бороться. В связи с этим я тебя прошу, нет, я тебе очень настоятельно рекомендую отвалить от моего подопечного. Я не шучу, Патрик. Если потребуется, я сообщу твоему начальству о том, что ты так тщательно скрываешь от всех. Оставь Малфоя в покое.

Гарри Поттер.

  


  


19 ноября 2010 / пятница

Поттер,

для начала позволь мне выразить свое недоумение и негодование. Да что уж там, это полный п***дец, Поттер. Какого черта я на этот-то раз виноват, я этого Стерджесса видел-то, Мерлин его задери, от силы с полдюжины раз, и что он там вбил в свою траченую Авроратом голову – проблема не моя совершенно. Я чувствую себя какой-то нелепой пародией на Елену Троянскую. Я не хочу быть пародией, Поттер. Хотя вся моя жизнь конкретно сейчас – какая-то вполне качественная пародия. Такая же убогая, как уровень интеллекта сотрудников Министерства. И не истери, мне тут и самому вполне себе мерзко, без твоих плохо сформулированных угроз.

С того момента, как я ступил на родную землю, меня постоянно преследует какой-то злой рок. Цепочка идиотских событий перемежается появлением в моей жизни все новых идиотов-людей, и я, признаться, уже не раз и не два вспомнил твою, как оказалось, пророческую фразу, оброненную в самом начале нашего, так сказать, профессионального взаимодействия – про «что тебе тут делать». Складывается ощущение, что ответ на этот вопрос – «развлекать идиотов». Особенно в свете всех последних событий. Быть может, не нужно было поддаваться влиянию ностальгии и покидать Францию вовсе. Моя психика и печень, теперь уже очевидно, были бы намного здоровее.

Ответственно заявляю, что с твоим идиотом-коллегой я честно пытался разобраться сам. После того, как отошел от первичного шока. Должен сказать, изначально эта нелепая попытка добиться моего расположения меня где-то даже тронула своей наивностью, так что я был предельно вежлив (и, к тому же, это все-таки аврор, пусть и совсем не блещущий интеллектом). Однако Стерджесс отвратительно упорствовал в своем начинании, поэтому пришлось пойти на крайнюю меру и извлечь хоть какую-то пользу из мерзкой статейки Скитер – я банально сослался на нее, заявил Стерджессу, что всё в статье – правда, мое сердце, дескать, не свободно и не пошел бы он уже.

Сам понимаешь, Поттер (хотя Мерлин тебя знает, может, вы все там в своем Аврорате слегка убогие и тебе потребуется какое-то дополнительное объяснение) – я же не мог просто так сказать аврору, как случайному знакомому в баре, «посмотри на себя, приятель, и отвали, не создавай проблем». После этого проблем как раз прибавилось бы. А их, к моему величайшему сожалению, какими-то катастрофическими темпами становится все больше.

Порадую тебя, пока ты там от нервов совсем не изошел: я обдумал наш пятничный разговор и пришел к выводу, что – цени этот момент, Поттер – ты все-таки прав и предпринимать что-то радикальное прямо сейчас бесполезно. Начинать открытые военные действия против Риты Скитер – это чересчур прямолинейно, необдуманно и, что уж там, слишком в духе Гриффиндора. Но одновременно я подчеркиваю, что так просто это не оставлю – в конце-то концов, когда-нибудь она оступится, а Малфои умеют ждать. И когда она оступится, я от нее мокрого места не оставлю. Эта поганая статейка натравила на меня твоего безумного Стерджесса, как минимум, а как представлю, сколько объяснений давать представителям моего круга… Сразу ноет челюсть и хочется твоего плебейского джина в качестве противоядия убогой реальности.

P.S. Зато оснований одергивать меня, когда я критикую сотрудников Министерства, у тебя точно больше нет – теперь ты сам в полной мере оценил, с кем приходится взаимодействовать. С идиотами.

Драко

  
  


19 ноября 2010 / пятница

Ну и вали обратно в свою Францию, никто тебя тут не держит и возвращаться не уговаривал.

Г.П.

  
  


22 ноября 2010 / понедельник

Драко, привет!  
  


Все как-то с самого начала не заладилось, я понимаю, что мои письма раздражают тебя, да и любишь ты, видимо, Поттера действительно сильно, раз с таким пренебрежением пишешь мне. Я ведь хоть и не семи пядей во лбу, но все понимаю и замечаю. Мне тоже обидно, что со мной так обращаются, мне кажется, что я ничего тебе плохого не успел сделать. Если все-таки успел, то извини.  
  


Мы можем попробовать стать друзьями, если хочешь? Хотя я все еще считаю, что с Поттером у тебя ничего не выйдет. Вы, кстати, что, поругались там? Ходит чернее тучи, кричит буквально на каждого, достал уже своей нервозностью. Подай, принеси, дверь закрой, придурок. Может, хоть ты как-то на него повлияешь?  
  


Ты всегда можешь поделиться со мной чем-нибудь, если хочешь. Я знаю, что такое быть совсем одному. Мои родители остались в Уэльсе, когда я уехал сюда учиться. Сейчас их нет в живых, а друзей у меня почти не появилось. Так, приятели. Я всегда завидовал Поттеру в этом – у него столько поклонников, обожателей и друзей верных. И ты вот теперь тоже. Если ты совсем не хочешь со мной общаться, обещаю, писать больше не буду. Но очень надеюсь на твой ответ и дружбу.  
  


Патрик.

  
  


23 ноября 2010 / вторник

Уважаемый Патрик,

ваш начальник – истеричка, я давно в курсе этого крайне печалящего меня порока Спасителя-всея-Британии. Вижу, со свойственным молодости высокомерием вы продолжаете игнорировать мои рекомендации не лезть не в свое дело, ну так, быть может, прислушаетесь хотя бы к совету, который я даю из чистого человеколюбия: лучше к Поттеру сейчас не приближайтесь, коли вам жизнь (или психика) дорога.

Приношу свои извинения за упомянутый вами пренебрежительный тон моих посланий, но и вы, Патрик, должны понимать, что продемонстрированные вами бесцеремонность, отсутствие манер, неделикатность, назойливость и плебейское любопытство ни в коем случае не помогут вам расположить к себе собеседника. Ежели вы тешите себя надеждой когда-нибудь занять более достойное положение в обществе, прислушайтесь к моему совету – поработайте над тем, чтобы все вышеперечисленное искоренить раз и навсегда. И не ошеломляйте собеседника во первых строках, вываливая на него сведения о ваших хобби, кстати. Этаким манером вы никакого прогресса в своей личной жизни не добьетесь (равно как и если будете наугад писать бывшим Пожирателям смерти, прошу заметить).

Вообще за подобный набор в старые добрые времена, когда традиции ценились намного больше, чем сейчас, я лично набил бы вам морду. Теперь же могу только посетовать на ваш недостаток воспитания. Впрочем, вы молоды, Патрик, и у вас еще есть время исправить это досадное обстоятельство. Или поступите проще, продолжите вести себя, как мужлан и дружите, вон, со своим Поттером, это его вечно тянет осчастливить своим сомнительным обществом всех подряд. Будьте любезны, меня от демонстрации своих дурных манер избавьте.

Д. Л. Малфой

  


24 ноября 2010 / среда

Уважаемый Драко!  
  


(Так хорошо же?) Так вот, уважаемый Драко, спасибо что вы ответили на мое письмо еще и так развернуто. Я очень ценю то, что вы даете мне советы и обещаю к ним обязательно прислушиваться. Надеюсь, что у меня получится. Мне действительно хотелось бы стать лучше, а не оставаться, как вы выразились, плебеем и мужланом. И с аврором Поттером меня тоже ничего не связывает, клянусь!

Мой начальник действительно немножко двинулся в последние дни, ведет себя на редкость гадко. Я такого никогда еще не видел, а наши ребята говорят, что он после расставания со своей невестой таким мрачным не ходил. Хотя тогда, конечно, похуже было, но и сейчас он не подарок. Убереги вас Мерлин, Драко, жить с таким человеком и попадать под его горячую руку и настроение. Сегодня он был немного мягче, наверное, что-то хорошее у него случилось, но все-таки не до конца успокоился. То есть дверями еще хлопает, но на секретаршу уже не орет.

Стараюсь, как вы и сказали, держаться от него на расстоянии, насколько вообще это возможно. Я бы тоже вам посоветовал от него подальше держаться, а то мало ли на что он способен в гневе, все мы знаем, как война закончилась. Но я знаю, что он ваш куратор, а еще вы его любите... но не бойтесь, я ничего никому не скажу! Надеюсь, что однажды вы все-таки поймете, что он не стоит вашей любви, Драко. Вы отличный человек, я уверен, хоть и по мне немного резковатый. А ему никогда этого не разглядеть. Простите, если обидел.

С наилучшими пожеланиями, Патрик Стерджесс.

  


28 ноября 2010 / воскресенье

Поттер,

заканчивай. От тебя целую неделю ничего не слышно, и, судя по тому, что Стерджесс в итоге остался жив, я начинаю опасаться, как бы ты сам не загремел в Мунго на почве стресса, усугубленного алкоголизмом.

Серьезно, Поттер. Где твой хваленый гриффиндоризм? Если у тебя есть, что мне сказать, выскажи мне это лично и прямо, ~~я уверен, что для подобного пассивно-агрессивного режима тишины… да черт бы все побрал!!!~~ Мы не школьники, Поттер, так что давай вести себя, как взрослые люди, и как взрослые люди решать конфликты.

В конце концов, манкировать обязанностями куратора такое ответственное официальное лицо, как ты, не должен. Особенно в ситуации настолько неблагонадежного подопечного.

Ну хорошо, я признаю, что, возможно, не нужно было говорить Стерджессу, что мерзкая писулька Риты Скитер правдива. Но сам посуди, Поттер, как ещё я бы от него отделался? Это же официальный сотрудник Министерства, гребаный аврор, я же не мог просто сделать так, чтобы его послания уничтожались еще на подлете – письма из Аврората при всем желании не проигнорировать (а желание, поверь, есть, и огромное). Взгляни на всю эту нелепую ситуацию трезво, будь любезен. И прекрати прятаться по углам, это несерьезно.

P.S. За тебя переживает весь паб во главе с миссис Хаггис, которой некуда больше девать пироги, и даже Стерджесс, которому, похоже, достается больше всех (не то чтобы он этого не заслужил). Прекращай измываться над ребенком, Поттер, даже я уже как-то смягчился, хотя он тот еще идиот, конечно, и свято уверовал, что я к тебе неравнодушен. И прекращай это радиомолчание, Поттер. Побереги, я не знаю, нервы окружающих.

И мои.

Драко

  
  


30 ноября / вторник

Ох, Малфой. Что с тобой делать, ну скажи мне? Если ты такой у нас умный, посоветуй, как перестать злиться на тебя? Хотя не так лучше – перестань делать фигню, я ж не просто так предупреждал заранее. Это ты мои нервы побереги, твои покрепче будут, походу.

Стерджесс твой ненаглядный жив, конечно, я кто по-твоему? Провел с ним воспитательную беседу, он обещал, цитирую, не грузить тебя своими чувствами. И как, получается у него? Клялся мне, что хочет с тобой дружить, если там захочешь. После этого разговора он от меня по противоположной стенке отползает и в глаза вообще не смотрит. Видать, совсем напугал я беднягу. Поговорю с ним попозже, если не выкинет больше фигни никакой с тобой на пару.

Ты прав, давай вести себя по-взрослому. Я прошу у тебя прощения, что психанул и забросил свои обязанности куратора, но не очень-то красиво давить на мое чувство вины через работу, ~~стратег ты херов~~. Я приду завтра к тебе в отдел, все равно по делам надо будет, проверю все отчеты, можем сходить на обед. Расскажешь, чем маялся последние дни, ведь не на ком было упражнять свое эпистолярное мастерство. Может, книжку какую прочитал? Фильм посмотрел, нет? Надирался с шотландцами?

Передай миссис Хаггис, что я зайду в пятницу. Заберу пироги и тебя. Не делай сейчас такое мерзкое возмущенное лицо, типа «Ах, как же ты мог подумать». Не сомневаюсь, что ты будешь там, поэтому заберу и пироги, и тебя подальше от греха.

~~Блин, я даже соскучился немного по тебе.Черт, да как же эти магические чернила стираются, Мордредовы письма!~~

До завтра, заноза.

Гарри.


	6. Декабрь

6 декабря 2010 / понедельник

Поттер,

 

приближающееся Рождество настраивает меня на благодушный лад, в связи с чем я гуманно решил поберечь твои истрепанные джином, шотландцами и минувшей (ну согласись же, весьма, весьма веселой) пятницей нервы и сначала предупредить, а потом уже делать то, что тебе не понравится.

 

Но сначала должен поделиться неожиданным открытием: Олд-Комптон-стрит, на удивленье, начала казаться мне совсем неплохим местом для существования. И дело вовсе не в алкоголизме, по поводу которого ты, Поттер, явно сейчас хочешь как-то несмешно пошутить – представь себе, и я сумел проникнуться той атмосферой, что сейчас царит в этом закоулке. Даже аляповатые рождественские гирлянды и нахлынувший подобно всемирному потопу поток туристов меня перестали раздражать – почти всю субботу я провел на Олд-Комптон-стрит, даже не сделав попытки выбраться за ее пределы, тренируя слегка покрывшийся пылью навык светской беседы.

 

Разговоры о погоде всегда казались мне каким-то незыблемым столпом светского общения, но лишь теперь я начинаю получать от них неподдельное удовольствие. Есть что-то умиротворяюще-неспешное в том, чтобы курсировать субботним утром по Олд-Комптон-стрит, завтракать с миссис Хаггис и обсуждать тонкости Лиссабонского договора с любезным Найджелом из «Простых удовольствий», витрину которых ты до сих пор обходишь по такой забавной широкой дуге. Самым же чудесным открытием этих выходных для меня стал вовсе не твой способ борьбы с похмельем (работает он, работает, Поттер, можешь собой гордиться, алкоголик ты мой со стажем), а тот факт, что в том заведении, которое слева от Хаггисова паба, варят изумительнейший кофе. И не спрашивай, какого Мерлина меня потащило в гей-бар субботним утром. В надежде на чудо, Поттер. И не того рода чудо, о котором ты наверняка сразу же успел подумать.

 

На самом деле там работает один из многочисленных внучатых племянничков миссис Хаггис, и если бы я не отправился лично оценивать расписанный ею в красках кофе (и, хм, племянничка, да), боюсь, боевая старушонка отвела бы меня туда за ухо. Ей-Мерлин, Поттер, я начинаю подозревать, что она успешно маскирующаяся ведьма (в свои 80 она бодрее меня субботним утром!) А особенно злобные великаны шотландских пустошей – это на самом деле насильно откормленные, а потом благополучно вырвавшиеся на волю многочисленные внучатые племяннички. Я не знаю, как можно ТАК и СТОЛЬКО жрать (не кривись, Поттер, это именно «жрать», а не великосветское «вкушать пищу» – ну ты и сам видел ее порции).

 

По традиции, миссис Хаггис передает тебе привет, хотя видела тебя не далее как в пятницу, и, признаюсь, даже спустя все это время я по-прежнему пребываю в недоумении, как и чем тебе удается очаровывать всех старушек на своем пути. Не то чтобы я завидовал этому навыку, мне он как-то без надобности, но теоретическое любопытство порой дает о себе знать. Быть может, все дело в том, с каким восторгом ты реагируешь на ее кулинарные творения? Подозреваю, что я почти с таким же восторгом реагирую на спиртосодержащие творения папаши Хаггиса. Предлагаю провозгласить нас с тобой лучшими клиентами этого второсортного заведения и потребовать торжественно изгнать шотландских захватчиков.

 

Или не изгонять – они мне обещали в следующие выходные показать какой-то новый паб неподалеку, грозились, что это будет незабываемо. Трепещу, как перед первым выходом в свет, и подозреваю, что мне, Поттер, потребуется для этой невероятно важной экспедиции твое общество – должен же кто-то поддерживать меня в неравной борьбе с конкурирующими хайлендерами.

 

P.S. Ах да, и собственно предупреждение: ты, полагаю, в курсе, что 15 декабря Мэнор будет выставлен на торги – и, как бы ты там не ворчал, Поттер, я всё равно собираюсь посетить это мероприятие. А потом, пусть это будет и середина рабочей недели, надраться так, что паршивым шотландцам и не снилось. Обещаю на торгах вести себя прилично и быть воплощенным достоинством. Ни одна собака не посмеет тявкнуть, что униженный обнищавший наследник древнего рода лично следил за тем, как его родовое поместье уходит с молотка.

 

Драко

  
  
  


7 декабря / вторник

 

Малфой, послушай… Я представляю, хотя нет, не представляю, что ты испытываешь при мысли о том, что твое родовое поместье уйдет с молотка через менее чем через две недели. Мне больно думать, что мэнор – это именно то, ради чего ты вернулся в Англию, а теперь тебя лишат шанса получить его обратно. Я понимаю твое желание отправиться туда и посмотреть на того, кто со спокойной душой или же злорадством купит дом Малфоев, но есть ли хоть один шанс, что ты послушаешь меня и не пойдешь?

 

Я ведь не из вредности тебе говорю не ходить. Ты не понимаешь, как много у твоего отца осталось тут врагов. Только лишь тот факт, что ты временно находишься под охраной Министерства, обеспечивает тебе какую-никакую свободу передвижения. На твое падение, коим станет продажа мэнора, уж поверь, придут посмотреть все. Вообще все, кто захотят, Малфой, ты понимаешь?

Как это ни прискорбно сообщать, но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы тебя грохнули. А если бы хотел, скинул бы еще на седьмом курсе в огонь и гори каким-хочешь-пламенем. Останься дома, поживи еще немного спокойной жизнью, пожалуйста. Если ты все же проигнорируешь все мои просьбы, в чем я вообще не сомневаюсь, иди хотя бы под обороткой, чтобы тебя не узнали. Возьми, я не знаю, Стерджесса за компанию, пусть он тебя развлекает.

Ты, наверное, спросишь, почему я сам не смогу пойти с тобой? Потому что, во-первых, не трудно будет догадаться, что рядом со мной находишься именно ты в каком угодно обличии, а, во-вторых, аукцион продажи собственности бывших Пожирателей – настолько лакомое событие, что большинство наших ребят будет занято обеспечением охраны и порядка на территории, ну, ты понимаешь. Патрик еще зелен для такого, он, если что, маг совсем не боевой, поэтому вполне может покрутиться рядом с тобой и в случае опасности дать мне знать.

 

Обещай мне, пожалуйста, Драко, что не попрешься туда один, со своим данным родителями лицом и что не будешь ни при каких условиях высовываться, торговаться или угрожать тем, кто делает ставки. Я этого сделать тоже не смогу, в торгах авроры не участвуют. Кроме этого, Аврорат не должен знать, что ты там будешь. С меня три шкуры сдерут, мне категорически запрещено отпускать тебя туда. Но я все понимаю… Или не понимаю. С тобой, Малфой, вообще все непонятно.

 

Гарри.

  
  
  
  
  


8 декабря 2010 / среда

 

Поттер,

Представь себе, каково это – лишиться не просто дома, но места, в котором ты и поколения твоих близких до тебя обитали на протяжении веков, дома, в стенах которого бессчетные воспоминания, и я понимаю, что в это сложно поверить, но и счастливых воспоминаний у меня с мэнором связано немало… Крайне редко, но, надо быть честным, и такое бывало – я ловил себя на мысли, что куда проще было бы оказаться кем-то… без груза наследия на плечах. Не зря говорят, что нужно быть осторожным в своих желаниях, потому что они имеют свойство сбываться – но рано или поздно, так или иначе. В моем случае «иначе» сработало на все сто. Конечно, наше прошлое сравнивать нелепо, но мне все же интересно – как ты поступил с наследием Блэков? Домом на площади Гриммо?

Знаешь, я, на самом деле, понимаю, что подставлю тебя этим визитом. Но и не пойти я не могу. Я должен… Не знаю. Не знаю, чего я хочу этим добиться, ясно же, что от меня ничего не зависит и сделать я ничего при всем желании не могу, и, наверное, кто-то мудрый посоветовал бы мне «отпустить прошлое», но, знаешь, Поттер, этому кому-то после таких слов я, наверное, банально бы и совершенно по-плебейски врезал. Я просто хочу взглянуть на мэнор. Быть может, в самый последний раз.

Ну ладно, довольно лирики. Это всё приближающееся Рождество настраивает меня на меланхоличный лад. Гирлянды эти, толпы счастливых туристов, рождественские песни из каждого открытого заведения… Подумалось сейчас, что у нас почему-то никогда не было рождественских песен – вот таких, как у магглов. До сих пор не могу привыкнуть, и вроде они должны настраивать на позитивный лад, а мне отчего-то наоборот… не по себе. Забавно, что за – сколько же месяцев уже прошло? – столько времени у нас ни разу не нашлось повода для тривиальных вопросов типа «а какая музыка тебе нравится». Так вот – нравится ли тебе рождественская музыка, Поттер?

В каком-то маггловском научном журнале я в свое время наткнулся на великолепный термин «длительное воздействие», которое обычно гарантирует всяческие неприятные последствия. Так вот, Поттер, я страдаю от того самого «длительного воздействия» на мою утонченную личность некоего носителя заразного вируса гриффиндоризма. В научном журнале не врали, последствия действительно неприятные: я начинаю испытывать нездоровое человеколюбие и, страшно сказать, позывы гуманности. В общем, под воздействием этих нездоровых позывов (и, совсем чуть-чуть, алкогольных паров) я вызвался как-нибудь при случае показать юному Стерджессу ночную жизнь маггловского Лондона – в обмен на то, что он по твоему совету поработает моим личным телохранителем на этих мордредовых торгах. Испытанье, конечно, не для слабого духом, но Мерлин с ним – гипотетическое «как-нибудь при случае» явно наступит не сегодня, не завтра и (надеюсь!) даже не через месяц, так что...

В конце концов, обращаться к собеседнику на «вы» и вежливо, пусть и чуть-чуть топорно, формулировать свои мысли я его уже выдрессировал. Я еще сделаю из него достойного члена общества, не будь я наследник рода Малфоев, которые перед трудностями не пасуют (ну, в большинстве случаев).

А по поводу врагов Люциуса, которые гипотетически спят и видят встречу со мной… Поттер, у меня по-прежнему есть волшебная палочка, хвала Мерлину, скорость реакции я тоже не утратил, а за десятилетие на континенте обретался не только в развлекательных заведениях, вопреки сплетням Скитер, так что почерпнул несколько весьма полезных трюков как теоретических, так и практических. Случись что, я смогу постоять и за себя, и за юного Стерджесса, и никто мне потом даже вменить не сможет превышение допустимой самообороны.

В общем, всё будет… нормально. Не могу поверить, что заверяю в этом тебя, из всех людей, но, видно, придется тебе поверить мне на слово. Или поверить в то, что юный Стерджесс будет положительно на меня влиять своим присутствием – тут уж как знаешь.

Заранее удачного тебе… патрулирования?

Драко

  
  
  
  
  


9 декабря 2010 / четверг

 

Привет, Малфой. Другого ответа по поводу мэнора я не ждал, но и на все четыре стороны тебя отпустить тоже не могу, ты ведь понимаешь. Давай договоримся и сделаем так, как я предложил тебе ранее. Надеюсь, что это этот вариант будет для тебя адекватным. И мне будет намного спокойнее.

 

Рождество вообще для меня странный праздник. Знаешь, в детстве мне особо не доводилось его отмечать. Мне доставалась лишь грязная посуда, засохший жир от индейки на противнях, гадкие ухмылки от кузена, который перебирал свою гору подарков. Шуршать упаковками он начинал нарочито громко, когда я оказывался рядом. А потом я уехал в Хог. И вот там я по-настоящему понял, что такое Рождество. Оно виделось мне таким загадочным, красочным и шумным. Вокруг всегда бегали люди, студенты суетились с подарками. Помнишь, как эльфы украшали Большой зал? Вот это было волшебство как оно есть. А с возрастом… ну не знаю, все изменилось, что ли. Меня вся эта суета больше не касается. Для меня эти дни – хороший повод, чтобы отдохнуть, подумать, просто подышать, в конце концов. На снег посмотреть, помечтать о чем-то, что все равно не сбудется.

 

И музыку я не люблю особо, странный я, да? Я ничего против нее не имею, ты не подумай. Просто мне в тишине как-то комфортнее. Рон вот у меня большой любитель шумных вечеринок и танцев, чтобы погромче – да так, чтобы уши вырвало нахрен. Меня музыка сбивает с толку, мне под нее не думается, а еще я плохо танцую, отвратительно просто. Поэтому стараюсь вообще без нее обходиться. Хотя фоном, конечно, меня не раздражает. А тебе, кстати? Мне кажется, ты наверняка должен не только любить музыку, но и играть ее сам. На фортепиано, например. Тебе бы пошло. Оно такое же мрачное и унылое. Шучу, но, правда, пошло бы.

 

Знаешь, что я действительно люблю? Только не рассказывай никому и не смейся таким гаденьким хихикающим смехом – я обожаю готовить. Просто так, для себя. Иногда для Рона с Гермионой. С зельями у меня было не очень в школе, но почему-то на кухне получается сносно. Я вот так и знал, что все дело было в мистере Большой Нос. Он под руку вечно что-то нашептывал. А теперь, когда никто не мешает, да и лишняя щепотка соли тебя в пикси не превращает, получается в разы лучше. Если обещаешь никому про это не говорить и не огорчать меня в ближайшее время, приглашаю испробовать мои кулинарные шедевры. Ужина из трех блюд, конечно, не обещаю, но что-нибудь вкусное действительно могу.

 

Гриммо… блин, я не хочу про это. Не потому что что-то скрываю, просто мне эта тема не нравится. Давай я скажу лишь, что дом я отдал Министерству. Жить в нем мне не хочется, меня он угнетает, а во время войны его ценность была высока для Ордена Феникса. Пусть им и остается, в качестве музея или очередного штаба какого-нибудь.

 

Я вот тут думал опять про твой мэнор (ты же понимаешь, что письмо я тебе не в один присест пишу? А подхода за три-четыре)…  Есть ли что-то еще, о чем ты мечтаешь? Ну вот какая-нибудь настоящая, реальная мечта, а не типа чтобы волосы всегда сами блестели и мир воспевал твое имя. Я раньше мечтал о домашнем питомце, не важно каком. Просто чтобы ощущение кого-то живого рядом было, но при этом не пилило мне мозг. А сейчас даже и не знаю, ответственность такая это...   
  


P.S. Бедный Стерджесс, боюсь представить, что с ним будет, если ты за него всерьез возьмешься.

 

Гарри.

  
  
  


10 декабря 2010 / пятница

 

Поттер,

 

я впечатлен твоей высокой оценкой моего смеха. Вот многое о себе слышал за тридцать-то лет, но «гаденький хихикающий смех» - такое в моем обширном опыте, конечно, впервые. Может, мне, помимо Стерджесса, еще и за тебя взяться, чтобы ты хотя бы свой словарный запас по части описаний расширил, несчастье? Впрочем, знакомство с Хаггисами научило меня одному ценному правилу: не хами (или хами поменьше) тем, кто тебя кормит. И, в случае старины Хаггиса, поит, пусть и чем-то очень странным. Так что, так и быть, ремарку по поводу «гаденького смеха» проигнорирую – в обмен на, как ты там написал, «ужин из трех блюд». А, ты написал, что не можешь ужин из трех блюд. Ну уж осиль, сделай милость. Ради такого-то гостя.

 

Дариус сегодня собирается расформировать нашу с ним счастливую ячейку общества пораньше в знак пятницы и протеста против суровой реальности – так что часов в 7 вечера я буду готов оценивать твои кулинарные таланты. Ну или бороться с приступом «гаденького смеха», который обещаю всеми силами удержать в себе.

 

Предлагаю даже для разнообразия обойтись без джина и экспериментального Хаггисова пойла. Я чувствую смутную уверенность, что у нас хватит тем для беседы без так называемого «социального лубриканта» в виде спиртного. Ты зря сейчас ржешь, Поттер (а я прямо-таки вижу, как ты заливаешься, будто школьник, над словом «лубрикант», Мерлин, что ж ты у меня за собеседник-то такой) – знал бы ты, как пьют, будто не в себя, на светских приемах, чтобы поддерживать разговор и не повеситься от скуки на ближайшей люстре. На них ведь скучно до скрежета зубовного, и вот попробуй выдержать три-четыре-пять часов непрерывного светского общения на одни и те же темы из раза в раз, из года в год, на трезвую голову. Суровая школа жизни, н-да. Зато только сейчас, пока пишу эти строки, я осознал, откуда у меня такой прекрасный социальный навык, как повышенная устойчивость к алкогольным напиткам (практически всем, кроме таинственных рецептов Хаггиса).

 

Нет, не ужасайся по поводу моего сурового детства, проведенного на приемах в Мэноре – после твоего письма это мне впору ужасаться по поводу детства твоего. Даже любопытно стало – неужели ты никогда не думал о том, чтобы… Ну, хотя бы разузнать, что стало с этим твоим кузеном. Употреблять слово «месть» в переписке с аврором – это, конечно, идиотизм уровня какого-нибудь Стерджесса, но неужели тебе не хотелось бы, скажем, хотя бы позлорадствовать?

 

Что же до меня, то, пока не началось… то, что началось, я, конечно, не пил, за этим следили строго. Зато заставляли развлекать гостей светской беседой и – вот здесь ты угадал, Поттер, кстати – игрой на рояле. Лучше бы, ей-Мерлин, я пил, как не в себя, наравне с взрослыми гостями, чем выслушивать сюсюканья светских дам после очередного проклятого вальса. 

 

Забавно, но играть на рояле я, на самом деле, любил, и делал это хорошо – когда вокруг не было восторженной аудитории. А вот сам сочинить что-то приличное – никогда не мог. Видимо, воображения не хватало, творческого мышления. Хотя недавние события показали, что с творческим мышлением у меня на самом деле все в порядке. Находкой про «глаза цвета авады» я буду гордиться до конца своих дней. Возможно, еще парочка подобных инцидентов с родной английской прессой – и я задумаюсь о том, чтобы сменить профессиональную сферу и податься в газеты самому. Поднимать, так сказать, стандарты отечественной журналистики на новый уровень. «Чтобы мир воспевал мое имя», как ты удачно сформулировал.

 

На самом деле я вовсе не мечтаю, чтобы «мир воспевал мое имя», хотя, признаться, формулировка привела меня в совершеннейший восторг. У меня нет реальной мечты, да и вообще такое явление, как мечта, я считаю несколько нелепым. Зачем мечтать о чем-то, чего никогда не сможешь заполучить? Это абсолютно бессмысленно. А если мечтать о чем-то, что тебе по силам – это уже не мечта, это план действий, который просто нужно пошагово осуществить. И насчет мечты о домашнем питомце ты совершенно прав, Поттер – это ответственность, и не просто ответственность, а ответственность за чью-то жизнь. Сдается мне, тебе это чувство знакомо больше, чем кому-либо – во всей Британии так уж точно. Честно говоря, представить себе не могу, как именно вот это можно выдержать.

 

P.S. А за Стерджесса не переживай, я из него сделаю человека. В соответствии с грандиозным планом по осчастливливанию человечества по одному индивидууму за раз.

  
  
  
  
  


13 декабря 2010 года / понедельник

 

Малфой, спасибо тебе за по-настоящему неплохой пятничный вечер. Я непомерно удивлен, что ты не плевался от моей готовки и почти ни к чему не придирался. А то что ножи и вилки разложил неправильно – ну так а кто бы меня научил, а? Мне вообще кажется, что это такая глупость – какая нафиг разница в каком порядке лежат столовые приборы, которыми ты ешь. Захотел взял эту вилку, захотел – ту. Не захотел вилкой – ешь ложкой. Для кого все эти глупые правила? Никогда не понимал, честное слово. Но если отбросить все твои ворчания по поводу манер, этикета и «а почему никто не подносит вовремя вино», то вечер получился просто отличным.

 

Я иногда думаю, что ты вообще неплохой человек, Малфой. Чего ж ты в школе-то таким был? Зачем все время нас задирал? Завидовал чести быть угробленным ради великого дела? Искренне надеюсь, что причина крылась совсем не в этом. Ты ведь в разы меня умнее, популярностью обделен не был, что нам было делить? В общем, я это к чему… Я даже рад, что ты попался мне как куратору. А то так бы и умер, думая, что ты последний говнюк.

  
  


Гарри.

  
  
  
  
  


15 декабря 2010 / среда, поздний вечер

Здравствуй, Поттер.

 

Тревожный знак: признание твоей правоты дается мне всё легче и легче. Быть может, совсем скоро я начну бегать туда-сюда по Косому переулку с криками «Поттер был прав», и ласковые целители из св. Мунго наконец-то примут меня в свои распростертые объятия.

 

Ты был прав, в общем, когда в ультимативной форме навязал мне Стерджесса в качестве сопровождающего. Потому что к концу этого отвратительного фарса, в который превратились торги, от массовой авады меня останавливала только мысль, что при детях убивать нехорошо. Я не преувеличиваю ни насчет фарса, ни насчет собственных наклонностей к массовым карам – настолько отвратительное это было зрелище, и, да, если бы не присоветованное тобой оборотное зелье, я стал бы, наверное, самым главным и самым жалким его героем. С самого начала ощущенье было такое, что это зеваки собрались поглазеть на публичную экзекуцию. На аукцион это было мало похоже. Но самое нелепое – в конечном итоге аукцион даже не состоялся.

 

В самый разгар торгов к свиноподобному распорядителю подошел какой-то клерк и что-то там ему нашептал.  Распорядитель краснел, бледнел, мычал, а потом выдал, что, оказывается, торги можно было и не проводить, поскольку буквально за минуту до начала кто-то – по всей видимости, какая-то важная шишка, потому что распорядителя там чуть ли не удар хватил – просто взял и выкупил Мэнор. И я не знаю, кем надо быть, чтобы… Чтобы вот так. 

 

Я по пальцам могу пересчитать чистокровные семьи, у которых в подвалах Гринготтса ещё что-то хранится – а уж тех, кто мог бы себе позволить выкупить Мэнор за такую баснословную сумму, чтобы заставить рожу распорядителя выдать такую гамму оттенков красного, вообще единицы. Второй час задаюсь вопросом, что это за таинственная личность. Явно кто-то из нуворишей, сколотивших состояние на послевоенной истерии… Но вот зачем ему Мэнор? Мерлин, Поттер, ты даже представить себе не можешь, как я надеюсь, что новый владелец не превратит Мэнор в какой-нибудь аттракцион на потеху стосковавшейся по драмам публике…

 

Впрочем, даже если и превратит – у меня только что (спасибо душеспасительному и мозгоуничтожающему Хаггисову пойлу) появилась идея, блестящая в своей простоте и эффективности: уехать из Англии.

 

Сколько остается до конца этого нелепого испытательного срока, этой проверки, достоин ли я зваться полноценным членом магического сообщества? Несколько месяцев? Вот вытерпеть их, как угодно, получить право на свободное передвижение – и немедленно им воспользоваться, но в обратном направлении. И пусть это отдает трусостью, школьные времена, когда обвинение в трусости автоматически означало дуэль, слава Мерлину, давно прошли.

 

Мне нечего здесь делать. Я ничего не могу здесь сделать. Тот факт, что некто выкупил Мэнор за такую сумму, что позволила ему попросту плюнуть на публичные торги, означает, что мне, при всем желании, даже имени нового владельца узнать не удастся. Я думал, что иду на эти торги попрощаться со своим прошлым и отпустить его. Но сейчас осознаю, что это невозможно. Где угодно – только не в Англии. Я путешествовал, и много, при желании мог бы, наверное, целую экскурсию по всей Европе провести за умеренную плату – в Праге у тебя спрашивают про твое любимое время года, в Париже – про твой первый поцелуй, а в Будапеште – какую ты хотел бы татуировку. И только на родине, только в Англии – какого лысого драккла ты здесь делаешь, бывший Пожиратель смерти. Быть может, пора перестать придумывать варианты ответа на этот вопрос – и уехать туда, где его задавать перестанут?

 

Драко.

  
  
  
  


16 декабря 2010 / четверг

 

Привет, Малфой. Видел тебя вчера издалека – ты держался молодцом. Я действительно благодарен тебе за то, что ты так мужественно выстоял все это. Именно вот это делает тебя достойным твоей династии – не наличие особняка, понимаешь? Сила твоя внутренняя. Если ты уедешь, то просто сдашься, признаешь свою слабость, дашь им всем выиграть. Ты столько лет боролся за право обелить свое имя, встать на ноги, всем утереть нос, и что теперь? Просто все бросишь и уедешь черт-знает-куда? Не делай этого, пожалуйста. Ты сильнее.

Я слышал, что случилось на торгах. Если я могу хоть что-то для тебя сделать в этой ситуации, скажи мне. Я не могу гарантировать или обещать что-то, но клянусь, что изо всех сил постараюсь сделать так, чтобы тебе стало легче. Патрик вот как к тебе привязался тоже. Писал мне сегодня, ты для него – ролевая модель. Неужели бросишь такого птенца? Ты действительно мог быть стать куратором сам, из меня он какой-то хреновый вышел, а из тебя получился бы самый лучший, я почему-то в этом уверен. Вот только по разные стороны мы, и это несправедливо. Если вдруг кто-то перехватывает наши переписки или когда-либо их прочитает: старший аврор официально заявляет – все эти ваши испытательные сроки, амнистии, конфискации – такая чушь собачья.  

Я завтра же потребую снять с тебя все оставшееся время испытательного срока. Хватит уже, никакой реальной угрозы от бывших врагов Люциуса мы до сих пор не увидели, похоже, большинство из этих людей оказались пустозвонами. Трепаться все мы горазды, да… Поэтому я уверен в том, что тебе ничего не угрожает, кроме этой невидимой тюрьмы, в которую тебя посадило Министерство. И эта она тебя с ума сведет быстрее, чем какие-то бывшие враги попытаются напасть. Свой долг ты уже сто раз отдал, нареканий к тебе нет никаких, не вижу никакого смысла в дальнейшем издевательстве над тобой. Ты будешь официально свободным и восстановленным во всех существующих правах членом магического сообщества в ближайшие дни, я обещаю тебе. И вот с этой свободой ты сможешь сделать что угодно. Но прошу тебя, не уезжай. Ты можешь остаться работать у Дариуса, если захочешь, он будет только рад. Хаггис без тебя заскучает, шотландцы тоже. И я.

 

Гарри.

  
  
  
  


19 декабря 2010 / воскресенье

Это было… много громких слов, Поттер.

 

Но спасибо.

 

Твоя неумелая, но энергичная мотивация вкупе с двухдневным общением с творческими экспериментами Хаггиса привели меня в чувство. А миссис Хаггис добила национальным антипохмельным рецептом вчера. Я, Поттер, даже описывать тебе не буду состав – твоя хрупкая конституция этого не перенесет. А вот я перенес, чем и горжусь безмерно. Быть может, ты вновь был прав (нет, это превращается в какую-то совершенно нездоровую тенденцию!) и я действительно сильнее.

 

«Ролевая модель» – звучит забавно и, не буду скрывать, отчасти тешит получившее в последнее время немало увесистых пинков самолюбие. Так расчувствовался, что решил предпринять чуть более активное участие в судьбе, как ты метко его охарактеризовал, «птенца». Отвел его вчера в то самое заведение, где работает внучатый племянник миссис Хаггис. Где варят изумительнейший кофе. Ну и, да, где по вечерам собирается определенного сорта публика. Кажется, они с внучатым племянником миссис Хаггис нашли общий язык. Боюсь только, что комбинации из внучатого племянника, пирогов миссис Хаггис и экспериментального пойла мистера Хаггиса Стерджесс может и не перенести. С другой стороны, пусть закаляется. В боевых, так сказать, условиях. Потому что что-то подсказывает мне (наверное, словосочетание «ролевая модель» подсказывает), что этот птенец теперь пропишется на Олд-Комптон-стрит надолго.

 

Но, Мерлин, какое же это было неловкое зрелище, Поттер. Сдается мне, вам со Стерджессом мастер-классы по жизни в целом и этикету в частности прямо-таки вопиюще необходимо. Тебя нужно обучить хотя бы азам поведения в светском обществе (я до сих пор помню это твое революционное «захотел – взял эту вилку, захотел – ту»), а Стерджесса – не вываливать каждому встречному, как он любит рыбалку. То, что внучатый племянник миссис Хаггис тоже любит рыбалку – чистой воды совпадение, я считаю. Два невоспитанных идиота.

 

Нет, ей-Мерлин, однажды моего стремительно прогрессирующего человеколюбия хватит, чтобы устроить вам со Стерджессом одновременный сеанс обучения азам поведения в светском обществе. Как минимум будет весело (мне).

 

Рождество стремительно приближается, по этому поводу паб старины Хаггиса вчера был охвачен паникой (по крайней мере, пока Хаггис не выкатил что-то совсем уж убойное ярко-синего (!), Поттер, цвета). Даже шотландцы неожиданно озаботились какими-то там подарками. Что праздники делают с нормальными, в общем-то, собутыльниками… Стерджесс тоже попытался было упирать на то, что «ролевая модель» точно должна знать, что дарить на Рождество человеку, которого знаешь всего два дня и с которым сумел поговорить только о рыбалке. Но к тому моменту тема Рождества меня так достала, что я его послал, птенец там, не птенец. Утомили.

Драко

22 декабря 2010 / среда

 

Малфой, прежде чем начать писать тебе ответ, я три раза выбросил предыдущие начинания. И нет, не потому что такой дурак и сразу не могу сформулировать правильно, хотя, кого я обманываю – дурак самый настоящий. У меня постоянно возникает чувство, что ты хоть и пишешь мне позитивные письма, над которыми я часто, честно, смеюсь, но ты всегда заходишь сверху. Даже хвалишь меня всегда как-то снисходительно. Давай будем на равных, а? Если тебе кажется, что я давлю своим положением, то, клянусь, это не так. Давно уже перестало так быть…

Если тебе не нравятся мои манеры поведения, манеры письма, то, как выгляжу я или моя сова – ну возьми да научи, не занудствуй в письмах, показывая свое превосходство. Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты многое знаешь лучше меня, мог бы меня многому научить. Но давай без вывертов этих, пожалуйста? Я ответственно заявляю – готов быть твоим верным учеником. Веди меня к свету, Малфой! 

А теперь что же касается бедняги Стерджесса. Ты, наверное, со мной еще как-то осторожничаешь, а его метелишь без пощады? Я даже представить боюсь, чего он там с тобой насмотрится у Хаггиса, порушишь хрупкую детскую психику. Все-таки, он мой подчиненный, ты, пока что, подопечный. Мне бы не хотелось потом что-то объяснять начальству.

Чертово Рождество меня уже порядком утомляет. Ты видел, как они атриум украсили, а? Они даже министерских сов нарядили во что-то, кстати, во что? И песни эти проклятущие! Откуда только понабрали! Мне в отдел уже начинают приходить подарки, среди них много шоколада и алкоголя. Мне одному не справиться. 

 

Гарри.

  
  
  
  
  


23 декабря 2010 / четверг

  
  


Поттер,

 

клянусь Мерлином, если курьерская служба что-то напутала и не доставила отправление к означенному часу…

 

В общем, надеюсь, что они не оплошали, а если они не оплошали, то к настоящему моменту ты как раз должен был получить мой подарок.

 

Знакомься, Поттер – это сова.

 

Не просто сова – это особая мексиканская очковая сова. Под стать владельцу.  Особому  избранному… и в очках. Ненавижу объяснять собственные шутки. В общем, надеюсь, вы поладите.

 

Ах да, ее зовут Шуэтт. Имя для совы придумывали всем пабом, шотландцы оказались неожиданно креативными товарищами, вспомнили все богатство своей национальной культуры, в процессе я чуть было не забыл и про сову и про тебя и про все на свете, но… куда ж от тебя денешься. В общем, в итоге наложил вето на все особо остроумные версии шотландских алкоголиков и ограничился этим. Шуэтт – это просто «сова» по-французски, никаких изысков. По-моему, ей подходит.

 

С наступающим тебя Рождеством, Поттер. И сову твою тоже. Пусть в вашем царстве четырехглазых царит мир, спокойствие и (что немаловажно, поверь мне, я только что три часа провел с буйными шотландскими алкоголиками) тишина. Передаю тебе традиционный привет от неугомонной миссис Хаггис (она, кажется, в честь приближающегося сочельника тоже что-то приняла, потому что расчувствовалась, завалила меня пирогами и, кажется, в какой-то момент назвала «внучком» сначала тебя, а потом меня, но я предпочитаю думать, что ослышался). Забаррикадируюсь на весь сочельник дома, буду питаться пирогами и смотреть в окно, гори оно, это Рождество, синим, как хаггисово особо убойное пойло, пламенем.

 

Драко

24 декабря / пятница

 

Малфой! Малфооооой! Мерлиновый потомок, ты прекрасен! И сова твоя тоже! Какая же она чудесная, у меня просто слов нет! Она очень красивая, такая смешная, мне кажется, она даже обученная чему-то! Можно отдать наконец беднягу Хершли обратно Министерству на заслуженную пенсию. Она мне, конечно, нравилась, и никогда бы в жизни я ее сам не отдал, но Шуэтт великолепна. Мне кажется, она успела от тебя даже какие-то манеры перенять, что ли… Сидит такая вся вежливая. Нельзя же так сказать про сову, да? Вежливая. Это у меня от избытка чувств слов нет. Весь вечер вела себя просто изумительно, я думаю, она скоро еще и разговаривать со мной начнет. Спасибо, спасибище тебе огромное!

 

Не думай, что ты останешься без подарка. Мне осталось кое-что закончить по… хм.. упаковке и вот уже 25-ого, аккурат в Рождество, я смогу тебе его подарить. Не терпится узнать, понравится ли тебе мой подарок! Твой, честное слово, самый лучший из всех, что мне доводилось получать! Не считая метлы на третьем курсе от Сириуса, там тоже был приятный сюрприз. Но вот за последний десяток лет – лучший однозначно.

 

Какого хрена ты там дома сидишь? Приходи сегодня в гости, я тут столько наготовил, что за неделю не съесть. Все атрибуты Рождества у меня в наличии – и ель, и огоньки, все, что может потенциально тебя взбесить, включая меня, есть. Пироги не бери, умоляю! У меня тут и мясо, и закуски, можно отдать пироги бедным, например. Жду.

Гарри.

  
  
  


25 декабря 2010 / суббота

  
  
  


С наступившим Рождеством тебя, Поттер.

Которое я тебе, по нашей с тобой славной маленькой традиции, сейчас испорчу – и заранее прошу за это прощения.

Быть может, следовало сказать тебе об этом лично, но мне нужно было все обдумать – так что не спеши обвинять меня в трусости, когда дочитаешь это письмо.

В любом случае, сначала я хочу поблагодарить тебя – и за снятие оставшегося испытательного срока и за… Мэнор. До сих пор странно это писать и странно видеть эти документы, хотя я провел, наверное, с час, просто уставившись на них, как Хаггис на кассу по вечерам. Я еще не верю до конца, но теперь это никакого значения не имеет.

Ты знаешь, десять лет назад я счел бы это подачкой. Оскорбился бы, порвал документы, выкинул демонстративно… Пять лет назад я бы принял такой подарок не моргнув глазом, рассыпался бы в благодарностях, объявил бы себя твоим лучшим другом и не покривился бы – хотя, сам понимаешь, ничего искреннего в этом не было бы, только это омерзительное желание выжить, приспособившись...

Сейчас… Сейчас я искренне говорю тебе спасибо.

И возвращаю документы назад. Так будет лучше, Поттер, каким бы клише это глупое выраженье не звучало. У меня была почти вся ночь, чтобы обдумать всё произошедшее вчера (сегодня?), так что я знаю, о чем говорю.

Ты ведь понимаешь, Поттер, что я не смогу достойным образом ответить на этот подарок – даже если мы придумаем какой-нибудь нелепый уговор с рассрочкой еще этак на полвека. И я никогда не смогу отказаться от вдолбленного мне поколениями Малфоев – ценные подарки не делают просто так, всегда ожидая взамен услугу. Отец возвел этот процесс почти в ранг искусства – и в свое время натаскивал и меня как наследника. Кажется, я действительно неплохо тебя изучил за этот не самый длительный срок – прямо сейчас у меня в голове ты горячо заверяешь, что ничего такого у тебя и в мыслях не было и не будет никогда.

Занятно – никогда бы не подумал, что буду всерьез дискутировать с воображаемым Поттером. Занятно – логически я вполне допускаю, что «ничего такого» в твоей гриффиндорской головушке действительно не было. Занятно – мне легко признать, что ты – из той редкой породы людей, что искренне радуются, когда им удалось порадовать кого-то еще, и неважно, сколько это стоило. Всё это исключительно занятно, но только в теории – а на практике будет так: я не смогу отделаться от мысли, что ты чего-то ждешь от меня взамен или потребуешь чего-нибудь взамен когда-нибудь в будущем. А тебя сначала будет забавлять моя слизеринская паранойя, потом – раздражать, а потом, и очень скоро, мы наговорим друг другу непростительной чепухи, все вернется на круги своя, как в Хогвартсе, только не будет ни Филча, ни МакГонагалл, ни ограничений на использование магии, чтобы нас вразумить. Признаюсь честно, на свой здравый смысл и сдержанность я бы в такой ситуации не поставил и кната.

Тебе это не нужно, Поттер. Да и мне не нужно тоже.

На этот раз я действительно хочу сделать все по совести. А совесть говорит мне, что никакого нормального варианта, где все останется так, как было, с этими безобидными попойками, шотландцами, воспитанничком Стерджессом и пирогами миссис Хаггис,  в будущем не просчитывается. Не теперь.

Я знаю, что Мэнор в твоих руках – едва ли не наилучший исход из всех возможных. Да что там – действительно наилучший, если трезво смотреть на вещи. Быть может, в будущем ты найдешь ему другого владельца – или он останется стоять дряхлеющим памятником закончившейся эпохе.

В конце концов, все имеет свойство заканчивается. Хотя мы неплохо продержались – целых четыре месяца, своеобразный рекорд для Гриффиндора-Слизерина, не находишь? Теоретически я все это время помнил, что долго сохранять хрупкое равновесие невозможно, что статус-кво всегда и быстро рушится, но, Мерлин, это был отличный статус-кво – с шотландцами, пирогами миссис Хаггис, загадочным пойлом старины Хаггиса (ты, кстати, знаешь, что он так и не выдал мне ни единого ингредиента своих коктейлей? В высшей степени упертый старикашка – даже фамильное Малфоевское обаяние не помогло).

Когда сова доставит тебе это письмо и пакет с документами на Мэнор, я, скорее всего, уже буду во Франции – преимущество статуса полноценного члена британского магического сообщества, оперативно выданное разрешение на аппарацию. Даже если оно слегка смахивает на бегство. Но я еще раз повторю – так будет лучше для всех.

Вопрос с арендой квартиры на Олд-Комптон-стрит я решу с Министерством. Передавай привет Стерджессу.

Надеюсь, в наступающем году у тебя всё будет хорошо, Гарри. Ты этого заслуживаешь.

Твой недо-друг по переписке и бывший подопечный,

Драко Малфой

  
  
  
  


25 декабря 2010 / суббота

 

Драко, я не знаю, куда теперь писать тебе ответ. Прочитаешь ли ты его... Куда мне тебе писать, если уже на самом-то деле и некуда? Блин, Малфой. Ну что на тебя нашло? Я искренне и от всей души хотел сделать тебе подарок. Мне так хотелось увидеть улыбку на твоем лице, сияющие от счастья глаза. Сделать хоть раз в жизни для кого-то нечто значимое! Драко, черт возьми, неужели ты не понимаешь? Я никогда не мог ничего сделать для дорогих мне людей, всегда ощущал бессмысленность своих привилегий и денег в банке, на кой черт они мне, если я не могу сделать что-то хорошее для другого человека?

 

Твой отвратительный отец и тут успел подгадить. Мне не нужна твоя благодарность и спасибо твои не нужны! Я был уверен, что обрадуешься подарку, ведь ты так хотел вернуть себе этот дом. Мне не нужно возвращать никакие долги, я клянусь тебе, не нужно. Я просто хочу, чтобы у тебя было то, что и так принадлежит тебе по праву… Я не знаю, что я сделал не так. Как мне все исправить? За эти пару месяцев ты стал для меня настоящим другом, хоть ты и отвергаешь эту идею, насмехаешься надо мной, но мне все равно. Я хочу дружить с тобой, хочу все знать о тебе, хочу помогать тебе по мере своих возможностей, при этом нисколько не умаляя твоих собственных достижений, амбиций и возможностей. Ты невероятно одинок в этом мире, так же как и я. Ну так давай прекратим это бесконечное нытье и браваду, зачем это все? Спустя почти 20 лет прими же теперь ты мою руку в знак дружбы, прошу тебя. Не отворачивайся.

 

Я очень надеюсь, что моя сова найдет тебя где бы ты сейчас ни был. Я очень надеюсь, что ты прочитаешь это письмо, потому что больше всего на свете я хочу, чтобы ты знал – ты мой друг. И мне грустно без тебя, я не знаю – ну как мне дальше без твоих шуток? Кому мне жаловаться на бессмысленность существования? Кто преподаст мне очередной жизненный урок? Кто будет отчитывать за нелепые ошибки и старые очки? Да я бы их в жизни не выкинул только ради того, чтобы слышать, как ты смеешься. Сука, Малфой. Вернись, пожалуйста. Я тут просто сдохну один.

 

Гарри.


	7. ЯНВАРЬ - ФЕВРАЛЬ

ВОЗВРАЩЕНО ОТПРАВИТЕЛЮ

 

1 января 2011

 

Малфой, где тебя носит, зараза? Ни в Министерстве Англии, ни в Министерстве Франции не знают где ты. Я понимаю, что опять пишу в никуда, но вдруг подаренная тобой чудесная сова все-таки знает, как тебя найти… Может, ты ее натренировал там как-нибудь? У тебя что, план такой был – раствориться бесследно и поминай как звали? Это по меньшей мере некрасиво. Ну ты хотя бы жив, заверили меня ваши лягушатники…

С Новым годом тебя, Малфой. Надеюсь, новый год начался для тебя лучше, чем для меня. Как его во Франции отмечают? Тоже поют песни, взрывают фейерверки? А ты нашел себе там новых шотландцев? Уверен, с местными никто не сравнится… Может, ты хоть немного скучаешь по ним? Ну хоть по ним, Малфой? Напиши мне что-нибудь, скажи, что с тобой все в порядке. Что ты там не гниешь в канаве какой-нибудь, не страдаешь в одиночестве, а хорошо проводишь время. Без тебя очень тоскливо, правда.

 

Гарри.

 

 

 

ВОЗВРАЩЕНО ОТПРАВИТЕЛЮ

 

10 января 2011

 

Драко, ну это уже не смешно. Неужели можно вот так вот раствориться в воздухе, чтобы ни одна живая душа тебя не нашла? Я на волосок близок к тому, чтобы отправиться в Азкабан, пырнуть Люциуса и искать тебя по крови. Твою ж мать, неужели нельзя быть менее драматичным, а просто сказать, что с тобой все хорошо? Ну или не хорошо, а приемлемо. Стерджесс тут ноет и скучает, его хоть пожалей, если меня совсем не жаль. Дариус даже тут на днях забегал... ну как забегал, приковылял. Спрашивал, как ты, не хочешь ли вернуться. Помнишь мое то глупое письмо, где я тебя спрашивал, не хочешь ли ты остаться навсегда во Франции? Так вот, забудь его. Нечего там тебе делать. Тут твой дом, во всех смыслах. Твоя родина и твой гребаный мэнор. Он будет ждать тебя до скончания веков. Никуда я его не дену и даже заходить в него без тебя не буду. Не будь эгоистом, ответь!

 

Гарри

 

 

15 января 2011

 

Драко, ты хоть понимаешь, что в мире есть люди, которым ты не безразличен? Нет? Я устал обивать пороги всех известных мне учреждений. Я даже все больницы Парижа опросил – нет тебя нигде. Я бы и рад был бороться за твое возвращение, но все это похоже на борьбу с ветряными мельницами. Все мои письма спустя несколько дней возвращаются назад. Я сдаюсь, Малфой. Я уезжаю в бессрочный отпуск куда-нибудь подальше. Как ты мне и говорил… Пора бы уже.

 

Что меня тут держит? Ты, конечно, этого не прочитаешь, потому могу писать что хочу. Так вот, поеду я, Малфой, в Индонезию. Говорят, там красиво. И уж точно там будет что-то новое, сил уже нет эту серость воспринимать. В Министерстве даже обрадовались, по-моему, что я сваливаю. Мир посмотрю немножко. Мне Джина компанию решила составить, ты ее, конечно, почему-то недолюбливаешь, но она хорошая. Говорит, что покажет мне острова, а то без гида я потеряюсь или нарвусь на неприятности. В общем, писать больше тебе не буду. Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо.

 

Гарри.

 

 

 

16 января 2011 / вторник

 

Здравствуй, Гарри.

 

Я в Лондоне.

 

Пока ты не выслал мне целую армаду вопиллеров, спешу сообщить, что всю силу национального шотландского негодования на меня уже обрушила миссис Хаггис. Поттер, заклинаю тебя: никогда, ни при каких условиях, даже в драккла пьяным не рассказывай этой женщине о существовании магии. Уверен, она будет швыряться авадами направо и налево безо всякого разбора – наша благообразная старушка страшна в гневе, как целая гвардия вооруженных шотландцев. Поверь, я ничуть не преувеличиваю: в какой-то момент я серьезно испугался (особенно когда мне показалось, что сейчас она начнет швыряться в меня бутылками – ведь этого не пережили бы ни я, ни старина Хаггис).

 

Твоя Шуэтт нашла меня, видимо, каким-то своим шестым совиным чувством. Прилетела через десять минут после того, как я аппарировал из Франции и открыл входную дверь на Олд-Комптон-стрит. Мне кажется, или она подросла и стала больше? Видимо, ты хорошо за ней ухаживаешь. Хотя я даже не сомневался, что так и будет.

 

Сколько раз я собирался спросить, как там Шуэтт и как там Стерджесс. Начинал что-то писать, только чтобы вспомнить, что теперь этого делать не надо. Появилась очаровательная привычка разговаривать с самим собой. Когда я поймал себя на том, что начал бродить по набережным Сены и бубнить, как старый дед, распугивая влюбленные парочки и туристов, я решил, что выговариваться можно и молча. Я попытался вести дневник. Через два дня бесславный путь этого дневника закончился с Инсендио.

 

За все это время мне в голову ни разу не пришло самое простое и самое логичное решенье.

 

Подружиться с кем-то еще.

 

И ведь это было бы так просто. Фамильное малфоевское обаяние действует и на туристов, и на французов, которые исторически нас, англичан, на дух не переносят. И они в принципе не против, они шутят со мной, и я демонстрирую остроумие в ответ, но как же это надоедает уже через пять минут. Самые остроумные замечания, которые придумываются на лету, смешными кажутся, только если адресуются тебе. И о чем-то забавном, и об очередном нелепом поступке окружающих меня идиотов (а слабоумное окруженье – это константа вне зависимости от страны) мне по-прежнему почти на уровне рефлексов тянет сразу написать тебе.

 

Ты как та заноза, которую, как ни старайся, не вытащить обычными средствами, и приходится постыдно прибегать к помощи магии. Хотя, подозреваю, в случае с тобой не помог бы и Обливиэйт.

 

Я не умею дружить, Поттер. С того дня, как один шрамоголовый очкарик отказался пожать мне руку, так и не представилось возможности научиться.

 

Я не умею дружить и я даже не могу сказать, нормально ли это вообще – когда хочется писать по сто гребаных писем в день, как только увидел что-то забавное. Моя дорогая Панси Паркинсон утверждает, что это нормально – для Гриффиндора, и грозится скрутить меня и лично доставить в св. Мунго, потому что слизеринцу, дескать, такое не подобает. А мне пришла в голову мысль, что я слишком долго жил категориями «подобает» и «не подобает», и после смерти змеемордого ублюдка больше никто не заставит меня ради какого-то «подобающего» поведения отказаться от того, что… Ну, сформулирую это так – ~~делает меня счастливее~~ доставляет мне удовольствие.

 

Я не умею дружить, Поттер, слизеринцы вообще не дружат, дружба – это слишком много ответственности, это кто-то полагается на тебя, это ты кто-то что-то кому-то должен, а я ведь, как удачно напоминает мне дорогая Панси, просто гребаный бывший слизеринец, и полагаться на меня нельзя.

 

В общем, я не знаю, что делать, Поттер. Но я в Лондоне.

 

  1. S. Как Индонезия? Уже успел поразить свою итальянку героической победой над какой-нибудь заплутавшей змеей?



 

 

  
  
  
  


29 января 2011 / понедельник

 

Малфой, хотел бы и я обрушить на тебя свой гнев, да хинду настраивает на другой лад. Писал, что зол на тебя, что так не поступают и все такое, но по правде – я очень рад, что ты вернулся. Честно. И, хочешь по секрету, я знал, что ты вернешься, ну куда ты теперь уже денешься? Можешь сколько угодно убегать, прятаться за своими излюбленными масками и отточенными шутками, но, мне кажется, я уже хорошо тебя знаю. И поэтому завязывай с этим своим «не умею дружить». Умеешь прекрасно и делаешь это. Иначе я наше общение назвать и не могу. А если у тебя язык сворачивается в трубочку от того, чтобы называть бывшего врага другом, так и помалкивай. Дружи просто. Хотя знаешь, бывший враг – звучит как-то глупо. Какой ты мне враг, Малфой? Никогда им и не был. Так, выскочка школьная, вечная заноза и головная боль, но никак не враг. Поэтому, считаю, что друзьями мы вполне можем быть. Как там Панси, кстати? Тыщу лет о ней не слышал. Что хорошо, значит, по расследованиям не проходила.

 

Индонезия – место совершенно особенное. Начну с того, что лететь туда – вечность. Половину гребанной жизни. Не зря все-таки придумали аппарацию, ох, не зря. Лететь в маггловских самолетах так долго должно быть законодательно запрещено! Но когда туда приезжаешь, все это кажется неважным. Представляешь, вот вообще все неважным кажется. Ценность приобретает лишь каждый новый прожитый тобой день. И если вчера ты сделал что-то не так, то уже сегодня можешь взять и все это изменить. Ты не поверишь, как сильно на меня повлияло это осознание. Сначала я очень много думал о своей жизни, о том, что так ничего и не добился, что так ни к чему и не пришел, хотя считал иначе долгое время. Все эти достижения кажутся такими пустыми, понимаешь, что все такое напускное вокруг. Это и с ног сбивает и возрождает тебя одновременно. Вокруг столько красок, столько жизни, причем именно такой отличной от нашей. Никто никуда не бежит, никакой суеты, все счастливы.

 

Тебе надо тоже туда поехать. Давай следующей зимой вместе? Тут холодно, гадко, делать вообще нечего. А там целый новый мир, который только и ждет, когда Драко Малфой приедет его изучать. Джина вряд ли со мной еще когда-либо поедет. Не знаю, каким чудом мне удавалось не использовать магию, но ее отсутствие делало меня раздраженным. Ну никак же, без магии нельзя! А она все спрашивала: ну чего тебе не хватает? Ну что с тобой такое? Ведь до нового года нормально все было! А как я ей объясню, что была-была магия, а потом бац – и не в твоей власти больше ею пользоваться.

 

Насильно-то, конечно, можно заставить маггла ее увидеть, но ведь кому нужно насильно? Опасно это все. Пришлось как-то терпеть, злиться. Верить, что я вернусь, а моя магия снова со мной, и скрывать ее не надо… Мне она нужна, понимаешь, каждый день нужна. Без нее – как без рук. С ней спокойнее. Потому что она моя… магия. И больше ничья. И не должна без меня тоже где-то быть. Понимаешь, да? Что-то я уже сам плохо понимаю, пойду спать. Перелет был долгий, выпито было немало, стрессы сплошные. Но хоть с магией все ок. Да, еще раз – рад, что ты вернулся. Заходи на днях. Как там тебе статус полностью свободного мага?

 

Гарри.

  
  
  
  
  


31 января 2011 / среда

 

Поттер-Поттер,

 

не человек, а ходячая катастрофа. Как ты умудрился заболеть на ровном месте? И прежде, чем ты начнешь снова кидаться в меня этими мудреными выражениями «акклиматизация» и «дестабилизация» и «вестибулярный аппарат», я хочу тебе напомнить – ты, Мерлинова борода, маг, и весь св. Мунго к твоему распоряжению, и вообще в нашем тандеме за хитроумные выражения отвечаю я. Пожалуй, спишу-ка я твое внезапное лексическое богатство на горячку, чтобы моей картине мира было поспокойнее.

 

В твоей холостяцкой берлоге творится какая-то нездоровая суета, которая, я настаиваю, выздоровлению никак не способствует. Я, если честно, в последний раз такую суету видел, наверное, только у истерящих на кухне в Хогвартсе домовых эльфов – да и то перед каким-то особо важным приемом.

 

Видит Мерлин, у меня даже закралась мысль скрутить тебя Империусом, чтобы ты хоть немного поумерил свой пыл всеобщего Спасителя и, для разнообразия, позаботился о самом себе. Остановило меня только соображение, что какой-нибудь ретивый аврор примчится на сигнал использования запрещенного заклинания быстрее, чем я заставлю тебя все-таки лечь и хоть немного полечиться.

 

Но серьезно, Поттер. Неужели это такая непосильная задача – просто лечь и лежать? Не подрываться каждые 10 минут к камину, чтобы успокоить очередного страждущего, не таскаться куда-то, на ночь глядя, только потому, что эта твоя придурочная Джина нашла очередной нелепый предлог к тебе постучаться, а просто лечь и лежать?

 

Я, конечно, еще с твоего пребывания в св. Мунго запомнил, что сам о себе ты заботишься крайне неохотно (читай – никак), но всему же должен быть предел. Мне лично за всей этой суетой наблюдать было крайне неприятно, я даже предпочел уйти побыстрее, чтобы не открутить нечаянно парочку голов твоим особо активным знакомым. Почему они, для разнообразия, не могут оставить тебя в покое, когда ты, объективно, не в состоянии для каких-то подвигов, которых все до сих пор от тебя почему-то ждут? И я бы написал, что зла не хватает, но, видит Мерлин, хватает, и более чем – до сих пор хвалю себя за сдержанность и за то, что, как ни чесались руки, не запустил в эту Джину каким-нибудь простеньким сглазом, чтобы хоть на пару дней от тебя отстала. Как ты терпишь около себя столь суетливое, громкое и во всех смыслах бесполезное существо – превыше моего разумения.

 

Нет, действительно, Поттер, не дури, лечись и выздоравливай.

 

А то я все-таки не выдержу, лично приду, свяжу тебя Инкарцеро и насильно залью в тебя пару-тройку полезных зелий, чтобы сутки-двое пролежал, не шевелясь, и лечился, как следует. А нагрянувшим аврорам объясню, что связывание происходило по взаимному согласию, на статейку недоброй памяти Риты Скитер вон сошлюсь – должна же от нее быть какая-то польза, в конце-то концов. Зная авроров, они поверят с радостью, и объясняй им потом, что это у тебя за странные увлечения.

 

P.S. И черкани весточку Стерджессу, убеди его, что идешь на поправку. Он тут, похоже, возомнил себя опереточной дивой и публично страдает от того, что его кумир и герой из-за подлых индонезийцев оказался на краю гибели. Почему он решил, что страдать обязательно нужно в пабе… Хотя нет, понимаю. Паб, наверное, действительно самое место, чтобы деятельно страдать. Но здоровенный рыжий детина, который бегает по пабу, заламывая руки, сшибая табуретки и нервируя Хаггиса – зрелище донельзя удручающее. Он бороду отрастил, Поттер. Бо-ро-ду! Заявил, что не будет бриться, пока не увидит своими глазами, что ты жив и здоров.

 

 

Драко

  


3 февраля / суббота

 

Драко, у меня совершенно нет сил с тобой спорить и что-то там доказывать. Хотя, постой. Наверное, все же есть. Они почему-то откуда-то всегда берутся, когда дело доходит до споров с тобой. Что удивительно, потому что доказывать свою правоту мне обычно не то что даже лень, а совершенно ненадобно. Ну вот откуда, скажи, Малфой, откуда у тебя столько познаний по части… да по части ВСЕГО? В какую область не ткни – все-то ты знаешь. Мне вот до недавних пор была неведома сила акклиматизации. Знаешь ли ты что такое повышенное давление? Я вот впервые узнал. И ощущается это…хм… отвратительно. Как будто в батискафе куда-то плывешь. На дно, видимо.

 

Несмотря на всю прелесть моей поездки, дома оказалось хорошо. Тут спокойнее, родное все, стены даже. И бардак - и тот родной. Вот только здоровье действительно подкачало. Ну кто бы мог подумать, что подобное могло случиться со мной, а? Джина (к которой ты достал уже придираться) говорит, что это нормально, такое бывает. Не могу же я ей объяснить, что в нашем мире есть зелья, которые ставят на ноги без особых проблем. Но если бы в этом треклятом Мунго вообще умели варить зелья от акклиматизации, то я непременно бы его принял. Знаешь, что они мне там сказали? «Идите со своей климатизацией дома полежите». Ну вот дома и лежу. Они сказали, что волшебникам нет никакой нужды по 10 часов летать в самолетах и переживать подобные стрессы. А коли уж вознамерился болеть маггловскими заболеваниями, которыми маги не страдают, так и лечиться изволь тоже их методами. Например, пить больше чая, больше лежать. Что это за лечение вообще? Малфой, я не могу больше лежать! Столько времени проводить в горизонтальном положении человеческому существу невозможно! У меня так пролежни образуются скоро, а я ведь не инвалид какой-то! Может, засудим Мунго за неквалифицированную помощь?

 

И еще, кстати, по поводу работы. Вот ты ерничаешь, а мне действительно непривычно, что я просто так валяюсь дома и не работаю. Отпуск – это одно дело, но ведь я из него официально вышел и тут же официально загремел в свою же кровать. Это очень и очень некруто. Хоть каким-то взаимодействием с обществом я создаю впечатление все еще трудоспособного человека, не прикованного к постели. И друзья мои прекрасно понимают, что я не при смерти, все со мной в порядке, починюсь скоро. Со скорбным лицом только ты ко мне приходил, но я все равно был рад тебя видеть, ты не подумай… Мне кажется, ты вообще чужие болезни плохо переносишь, да? Всегда так волнуешься и злишься, когда рядом кто-то болеет? Это же не заразно, Малфой, если ты вдруг этого боишься. Да и не напрягает тебя вроде никто этим особо.

 

Вчера ко мне заходил старина Дариус. Спросить, как мое здоровье, но по большей части все-таки расспросить о тебе. Нет, ты представляешь? Завтра шотландцы припрутся всем кланом? Так вот, Дариус стесняется обратиться к тебе лично, так как не уверен насчет вторжения «в твое личное пространство» (ты там старика совсем измучил дрессировкой, да?). Он очень хочет, чтобы ты вернулся к нему работать. Он даже готов повысить тебя до… ой, я забыл до кого. Но до кого-то выше, чем ты был. По факту заниматься, конечно, будешь тем же, но хоть звучать будет получше. А вообще, он однажды уйдет на пенсию, кому-то нужно будет занять его место. Такими «тонкими» намеками он пытается сделать твое возвращение более привлекательным. Что мне сказать Дариусу? Или лучше сам скажи. Тебе же нравилось у него работать? Скажи да, скажи да!

 

Стерджесс твой ненаглядный заходил уже раз пять. Мерлиновы канделябры, это невыносимо. Он какой-то совсем ненормальный стал, как ты с ним только общаешься? Он ко мне в жизни столько восторга и эмоций не проявлял. Я-то уж думал, что ты его там уму-разуму научишь, манерам и всему такому. А он вообще черте в кого превращается, аврор… Кстати, как у вас с ним общение продвигается? Больше странных писем он мне не пишет, от тебя отказаться не требует – ты, наконец, сдался, или он отступил? Хотя можешь не отвечать, это не мое дело. Но мне тут так скучно, что хочется каких-то сплетен. Да, да, Малфой, как какой-нибудь ведьмополитеновской ведьмочке. Вот чем сочнее, тем лучше. Может, про общих знакомых что-то слышал? Я искренне считал, что Бали излечит меня от мирской суеты и всей этой ерунды лондонской, но, похоже, эффект остров оказывает лишь временный. А после него еще и обморочный. Пойду прилягу, пожалуй, а то вдруг ты с веревками и Империусом придешь. ~~Хотя это даже интересно~~. Не теряйся, пиши.

 

Гарри.

 

6 февраля 2011 / вторник

 

 

Дорогой Поттер!

 

Если бы с личной жизнью у тебя было хоть как-то в порядке, ты был бы в курсе, что «столько времени проводить в горизонтальном положении» человеческому существу очень даже возможно и даже (говорят-с, сам-то я, конечно, давно не в курсе) приятно.

 

Но к делу.

 

Олд-Комптон-стрит готовится к одному из самых устрашающих праздников года, старина Хаггис совершенно серьезно украшает гирляндами из сердечек барную стойку, Найджел из «Простых удовольствий» по случаю приближающегося события объявил акцию с интригующим названием «по две штуки в одни руки» – и не спрашивай меня, я даже знать не хочу тонкостей найджеловского маркетинга. Пугающий энтузиазм шотландско-хаггисово-найджеловской диаспоры добрался до меня, иначе я и объяснить не могу, с какого перепугу обратился к тебе как к «дорогому Поттеру». Ну, поскольку вымарывать послания я не терплю, пусть остается – печальным памятником моей слабости перед лицом превосходящих сил противника. Чувствую себя так, как будто веду боевой рапорт в военно-полевых условиях.

 

Стерджесс, судьбой которого ты так трогательно у меня интересуешься, совершил грамотное тактическое отступление – так что совершенно зря ты позволил себе сомневаться в его аврорских способностях. По крайней мере, способность вовремя совершить тактическое отступление у него точно на высоте – они вместе с внучатым племянничком миссис Хаггис исчезли еще позавчера и, по всей видимости, решили переждать волну безумия в подполье.

 

С тяжелым сердцем я признаю, что это замечательный в своей простоте план. Мне же подобный выход, к сожалению, не светит. Изображая из себя маггла, я вынужден вместо простой и элегантной аппарации каждый гребаный раз тащиться домой пешком, и путь мой напоминает некую извращенную полосу препятствий: справа в дверях «Простых удовольствий» уже ждет лучащийся энтузиазмом Найджел, которому почему-то приспичило именно со мной делиться своими маркетинговыми находками, слева маячит дверь в саму преисподнюю с дьяволом-искусителем-Хаггисом во главе.

 

Да, сейчас я прямо-таки слышу, как ты там смеешься, Поттер, но на самом деле мне как-то резко перестало быть смешно и даже забавно (все-таки тут реально творится то еще сумасшествие, посмотрел бы сам, если бы послушал моего совета и лечился как следует). Все эти месяцы притворства… И, казалось бы, не так уж много и требуется – всего-то аппарировать где-нибудь подальше от Олд-Комптон-стрит и пройтись пару миль пешком, а затем, дегустируя очередную невероятную смесь старины Хаггиса, не проговориться о том, что помимо этого их уютного маггловского мирка существует еще и, Мерлин его возьми, мир магов… Мелочи, мелочи, но как же устаешь от этого порой.

 

Я не знаю, чем думает Стерджесс, который, кажется, очень быстро смирился с тем, что личную жизнь ему придется устраивать без, так скажем, моего активного участия, и принялся окучивать вышеупомянутого внучатого племянничка миссис Хаггис. Да, за его нелепыми попытками наблюдать смешно, неловко и периодически просто стыдно любому нормальному человеку (то есть, на практике, мне одному) – но, Поттер, ты бы его видел, этот болван аж светится. Не понимая, что оказывает плохую услугу и самому себе, и другому человеку.

 

Все-таки нам, магам, честнее быть с такими, как мы. Как можно посвятить годы человеку, от которого вынужден скрывать не что-то там, а самое важное, определяющее даже – я, если честно, и представить себе не могу. Возможно, ты, когда отлипнешь от горизонтальной поверхности и своей Джины заодно, объяснишь мне это. Как человек, который, похоже, поступает точно так же, как и Стерджесс.

 

Я думаю поговорить со Стерджессом – на правах кого бы там ни было, хоть ментора, хоть собутыльника, хоть тролля болотного. Вот только с духом все не соберусь, как бы удивительно это не звучало. Все-таки он, вроде бы, действительно счастлив, Мерлин бы все побрал, а я все чаще страдаю от приступов необоснованного гуманизма и, страшно сказать, некоей даже симпатии к человечеству. И вообще, выздоравливай скорее и давай-ка тоже принимай хоть какое-то участие в судьбе своего подчиненного, который тут, похоже, совершенно уже ошалел от неожиданно свалившейся на него любви, пирогов миссис Хаггис и шотландцев. Я один не справлюсь (Стерджесс, мать его, почти вдвое меня шире, и чем их только там в Уэльсе откармливают?).

 

 

 

Драко

 

 

 

 

 

8 февраля / четверг

 

Дорогой Малфой,

 

Действительно, как-то странно звучит. Я даже пару раз произнес это вслух. Дорогой Драко. Нет, так еще хуже. Короче, рад вновь читать твои километровые письма, без них было весь январь тоскливо. Вроде и пишешь о каких-то совсем простых вещах, но получается так складно и интересно, а ответить тем же я тебе не могу. Не умею вот так занятно рассказывать об обыденных вещах, быть может, ты мне однажды расскажешь, в чем секрет? А я научу тебя безболезненно переживать маггловские праздники. Кого я обманываю? Не научу, сам не умею. Но могу предложить свою компанию, если тебе вдруг хочется разделить боль от всеобщего счастья.

 

У магглов вообще стоит поучиться хорошо проводить время. Ведь что делаем мы на каждый праздник? Садимся за стол, объедаемся и в лучшем случае идем смотреть салют. А у магглов всякие там карнавалы по десять раз в год. Мужика какого-то жгут еще, я слышал. И устраивают разные шоу, и все это без магии, представляешь? У вас в семье устраивали какие-нибудь интересные мероприятия? Ну, или на факультете. Знаешь, у моих дяди и тети праздники меня обходили стороной, но в Хогвартсе все эти Дни влюбленных и прочие поводы для продажи шоколадок казались мне дикой чушью. Точнее, весело было смотреть за неловкими попытками однокурсников кадрить девчонок, но я испытывал только неловкость. А потом начал гулять с Джинни, и она сама вроде как инициативу во всех таких штуках проявляла, валентинки, подарки. И вот это вот – будь моим Валентином! Это еще что за дурь? Зачем кому-то быть чьим-то Валентином? Я что, не могу самим собой быть? Будь моим Гарри, звучит как-то поприятнее, вместо имени чужого мужика.

 

Как ты решил провести этот праздник? У меня есть идея – давай устроим анти-день Святого Валентина? Например, пойдем летать, сыграем матч, в этом же нет ничего романтичного, правда? Или, может, в музей какой-нибудь сходим, у магглов вот есть музеи, где выставляют человеческие уродства. Хотя это перебор уже. Представляю, как у тебя брови вверх поползли от такого предложения. Но ты подумай, в общем. Чем ты там вообще занимаешься целыми днями, свободный человек? На работу не хочешь вернуться? Или, может, уже куда-то устроился. Уверен, мистер Хаггис был бы счастлив заполучить тебя в помощники.

 

Что же касается твоих размышлений относительно отношений магглов и магов – я считаю, что совсем не обязательно скрывать от любимого человека кто ты такой. Возможно, это рискованно и не всегда безопасно, но я считаю, что если любишь – то преград не должно быть. Сколько в мире полукровок? Море же. А отношения - дело такое сложное, что будьте вы хоть оба магами в десятом поколении, это счастье не обеспечит. Самое главное – понимать друг друга, ценить и всегда-всегда быть в тонусе, в легком страхе потерять. Тогда появляется стимул постоянно становиться лучше и радовать свою половинку. Если ты всегда будешь уверен в том, что человек с тобой навеки, то расслабляешься.

 

Возможно, для меня это и было самой большой проблемой, мне не хотелось ни для кого становиться лучше, я не особо боялся потерять тех, с кем встречался. И теперь, кажется, научился понимать себя чуть лучше. Мне всегда будет хотеться некого соревнования, но такого, знаешь, когда соревнуешься не за то, чтобы доказать превосходство свое, а чтобы сделать второго счастливее. И да, хочешь открою страшную тайну? Я никогда не встречался с Джиной, у нас ничего не было и быть не может. С моей стороны точно.

Поздно уже, пойду спать, завтра на работу пора выходить. Кому-то из нас надо работать. Доброй ночи, Малфой.

 

Гарри.

  
  
  
  
  
  


9 февраля 2011, пятница

 

 

Дорогой Гарри!

 

(Тренирую моральную выносливость через повышение ставок, и, видит Мерлин, это невероятно тяжело)

 

Думается мне, рассказывать интересно о простых вещах умеет тот, кто овладел наукой получать от этих самых простых вещей неподдельное удовольствие. Меня – и да, я в полной мере осознаю, какую непатриотичность сейчас проявляю, о мой бравый патриотичный Национальный герой – этому научил Париж. Я почти уверен, что и с твоими приступами бесцельной меланхолии он справился бы, дай время. Отчего-то мне кажется, что тебе подошел бы Монмартр – если и есть что-то, от Лондона противоположное, то это он. Сам по себе город в городе, что-то совершенно отдельное, уголок с почти волшебной атмосферой (серьезно, чем-то она напоминала мне атмосферу Косого переулка – быть может, именно из-за этой извращенной ностальгии я там и поселился), на холме, с которого открывается такой же волшебный вид на весь Париж. К тому же ты, как истинный гриффиндорец, настолько любишь людей, что даже толпы туристов тебя не раздражали бы.

 

 Поймал себя на мысли, что вообще-то это, если задуматься, действительно выглядит странно – отправиться на маггловских подозрительных средствах передвижения в подозрительную Индонезию, пережив подозрительный приступ подозрительной «климатизации» или как её там… И при этом ни единожды не увидеть Париж. Что ж ты за человек такой, Поттер…

 

В общем, если когда-нибудь ты соберешься куда-то поближе, чем другой конец света, дай мне знать – я хотя бы расскажу, что в Европе действительно достойно внимания. Хотя, конечно, вся эта суета в преддверии очередного праздника (Мерлин, зачем их придумали столько) заставляет меня думать, что другой конец света – вполне себе привлекательный пункт назначения. И, отвечая на твой вопрос, нет, у нас в семье это было не принято. Даже такое интригующее занятие, как «сжигать какого-то мужика». А хогвартсовский День влюбленных навсегда запомнится мне той затеей Локонса, когда он притащил в замок кучу мрачных гномов, нацепил им золотые крылья, всучил арфы и заставил разносить любовные записки. Мы всем курсом, помню, гадали, как скоро кто-нибудь из локонсовых «купидончиков» сорвется и удушит самого Локонса струной от арфы. Ну и, конечно, шедевр про глаза, что «зеленей, чем чародея жаба». Я с легким сердцем могу признать, что мое шедевральное «глаза цвета авады», так самоотверженно подаренное Рите Скитер, ни в какое сравнение с вот этим вот не идет. Мерлин, сейчас вспоминаю это почти с улыбкой и одновременно не могу отделаться от странного ощущения, что стоит только выйти за дверь – и это окажется дверь слизеринской гостиной, ведущая в коридоры хогвартсовского подземелья, как будто и не было этой дюжины лет. Как же все-таки… странно на меня порой действует вся эта переписка, Поттер.

 

А знаешь, что еще страннее? Твой неубиваемый какой-то оптимизм и жизнерадостный взгляд на мир, которые каким-то непостижимым для меня образом сочетаются с меланхоличностью во взоре (что зеленей, чем чародея жаба, м-да) и аурой разочаровавшегося в жизни алкоголика. Как ты все это совмещаешь, Поттер, чудо ты человек? Вот это вот идеалистическое «если любишь – то преград не должно быть», не менее идеалистическое «не обязательно скрывать от любимого человека кто ты такой»… Каким чудесным образом можно дожить до тридцати лет (и это я еще оставляю за скобками то, что тебе довелось пережить уже к восемнадцати) и сохранить настолько идеалистические взгляды – у меня в голове не укладывается и не уложится, верно, никогда, даже если я призову на помощь всю силу ядреных алкогольных смесей Хаггиса.

 

P.S. Старина Хаггис вряд ли доверил бы мне пост помощника, уж слишком теплые и доверительные отношения связывают меня с его изобретениями алкогольного характера. Но вот после твоего прошлого письма я связался с Дариусом, и при его посредничестве сейчас веду, скажем так, активный диалог с Министерством по поводу официального трудоустройства. Ничего конкретного сказать пока не могу, могу лишь признаться, что во мне проснулся реформаторский дух и подозрительно смахивающее на гриффиндорское желание активно бороться за некие позитивные изменения. Похоже, общение с отдельными представителями Гриффиндора-таки возымело плоды. Ну или, возможно, то количество идиотов, которое я наблюдал за время работы в славном архиве отдела маггловедения, наконец-то перешло в качество и вдохновило меня что-то менять в лучшую сторону - как минимум в одном отдельно взятом отделе, а, быть может, и в одном отдельно взятом Министерстве.

 

P.P.S. Поттер, предложение сходить в музей и посмотреть на «человеческие уродства» действительно вызвало у меня активное недоумение – я живу в маггловском Лондоне, напомню, да и вообще после почти дюжины лет в маггловском мире меня этими самыми уродствами уже не удивить. С квиддичным матчем точно ничего не выйдет – я, Поттер, больше не летаю. С того достопамятного дня в Выручай-комнате. И нет, Гарри, я не хочу это обсуждать. А вообще чем-нибудь заняться (особенно вдали от буйной толпы празднующих) в этот день – идея хорошая. Предлагаю просто встретиться у меня завтра вечером, а там разберемся. Я даже готов отказаться от очень привлекательной идеи надраться праздничным Хаггисовым пойлом (и да, оно ядовито-розового цвета, но, оцени мою выдержку, от дегустации я честно удержался), сидя в четырех стенах. Праздник же. Какой-никакой.

 

 

Драко

 

11 февраля / воскресенье

 

Дорогой Драко,

 

Видишь, я тоже так умею! И призывать все мерлиновы силы из-под земли даже не нужно было. Прости меня, но сегодня промолчать я не могу – зачем ты продолжаешь снимать этот «клоповник»? Тебе ведь не нужно это делать, Министерству все равно, где ты живешь. Смею напомнить, что тебе вернули мэнор. Почему бы там не жить, а? Иногда я понимаю, что совсем не знаю тебя, не понимаю мотивы некоторых твоих поступков и выборов. Например, я до сих пор думаю о том, что ты уехал тогда в декабре, но потом вернулся. И причины твоего отъезда, и мотивы возвращения – все это настолько не похоже на то, как бы объяснил это для себя я, что я поражаюсь – какой же у тебя там свой, огромный и неизвестный мне мир внутри. И, как ни странно, мне интересно его узнавать.

 

Поэтому и потому что вчера мы так и не смогли договориться, куда отправиться в самый романтичный день в году, я решил взять это на себя. В среду я беру отгул, ты там тоже как-нибудь реши с делами, предварительно желательно не напивайся с шотландцами и будь готов к 10 утра. Поедем в тир. Да-да, Драко, в тир. Ты там был когда-нибудь? Хотя не отвечай, будет забавно. Раз летать ты не хочешь, то, возможно, от стрельбы не откажешься. И я знаю, что это маггловское развлечение и все такое, но в этом все веселье. Тебе вряд ли понравится, но менее романтичное занятие я не смог придумать. Потом пойдем греться в «Кабанью голову». Тоже весьма отвратительно, да? Стаканы возьмем свои, обещаю, урок от Флитвика мы еще в школе усвоили. В комнаты наверху не пойдем, не бойся. Ну что, как тебе план? Достаточно отвратительный для Дня всех влюбленных?

 

До встречи в среду.

 

Гарри.

  


15 февраля / четверг

 

Дорогой Драко,

 

Хотя после того, что я видел вчера на стрельбище, может, мне стоит обращаться к тебе на «вы», дабы не навлечь случайно какой-нибудь кары? Где ты, чистокровнейший маг, мог научиться стрелять из маггловского оружия? Ну скажи мне! Я думал, что ну хоть в чем-то смогу тебя превзойти, не считая, конечно, квиддича. Но это было так давно, что уже и неинтересно. Но стрелять, Малфой, стрелять-то ты где учился? Не говори мне, что папа-Люц учил тебя по выходным бегать с винтовкой по полигону или что ты проводил пятничные вечера в окопах, сжимая в руке автомат. Я уже, впрочем, ничему не удивлюсь…

 

Признаюсь честно, я был в шоке. Нет, я был поражен до глубины своей души от того, как круто ты выглядел. Мне даже комплиментов для тебя не жалко, Драко, потому что это действительно что-то. Вчера я не сказал тебе ни слова, но, Мерлин всемогущий, ты хорош буквально во всем, что делаешь. Я, конечно, всего не знаю, ну и знать не хочу, наверно, но я почему-то уверен, что у тебя получается все… ну ты понял. Или не понял? Блин. В общем, было круто. Надо как-нибудь повторить, да? Я надеюсь, что тебе тоже понравилось.

 

 В «Кабанью голову» больше не пойдем, обещаю. Этот запах все еще стоит у меня в носу. Святые Мордред и Моргана, я думал, что спустя годы там стало хоть чуток получше, но, похоже, стало лишь более отвратительно. Даже анти-романтический день не стоит таких страданий. Ты выдержал его стойко, я тобой горжусь. Я-то думал, что ты в какой-нибудь момент сдашься и скажешь, что больше не собираешься выносить меня или все эти развлечения. Особенно, когда тебе принесли жареные свиные уши. О, я думал, стошнит даже меня от их вида, как ты сдержался, признайся? Тренировался в своем «клоповнике»? Уверен, что в мэноре таких «изысков» не подавали. В общем, прости, если что-то в этом дне показалось тебе гадким. Я старался, чтобы так оно и было. Но мне очень понравилось, правда. Это был лучший анти-День Святого Валентина.

 

Гарри.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


18 февраля, воскресенье

  


Дорогой мой Гарри Поттер,

 

за удовольствие посопротивляться отдаче зауэровской винтовки и просто подержать в руках настоящий старинный пороховой пистолет (о боги, что за волшебное место ты откопал, Поттер, сам того, видимо, даже не зная) я вообще могу многое сделать. Например, обойтись без напрашивающейся после твоего письма шутки про то, что, да, я в руках не только палочку держать умею. И даже историю о том, как мне довелось познакомиться с маггловским оружием накоротке, рассказывать не буду, дабы не шокировать твое хрупкое сознание (оцени мою заботу). Скажу лишь, что предварялось оно, это самое знакомство, чрезмерным количеством алкоголя (зная меня, это вряд ли удивительно) и чрезмерно мужественным магглом (что он компенсировал своей любовью к, мгм, стволам, ты, думаю, догадаешься сам).

 

И Мерлин с ним совсем, пусть подозревают меня в излишней мягкости, но да, соглашусь с тобой – денек получился прямо-таки неплохой, и даже «Кабанья голова» моих впечатлений не испортила. Я, к своему стыду, только дома и понял, что триумфально завершил этот день жареными свиными ушами, пребывал после тира в такой приятной рассеянности, что и уши-то эти Мерлиновы не распознал. А вот когда ночью мне стало плохо…

 

Впрочем, не будем о низком, будем о высоком – страданиях из-за несчастной любви. Это я тут, как и грозился тебе недавно, решился-таки поговорить со Стерджессом, потому что, Поттер, по-прежнему, несмотря на весь твой жизнерадостный оптимизм, считаю, что Стерджесс поступает неправильно. Ну вот потащит его в какой-нибудь аврорский рейд да, не дай Мерлин, зацепит чем-нибудь – и как он потом это объяснит? Сову из Мунго отправлять будет? А сами травмы, да тот факт, что залечивают их за считанные часы – как? Еще разгневает мне тут весь шотландский клан во главе с Хаггисами, да как пойдут они штурмовать то самое Мунго с бутылками наперевес…

 

Ладно, пора, быть может, и признаться, что сарказм здесь неуместен и не нужен – мы со Стерджессом конкретно из-за всего этого… ну, скажем так, повздорили. Ох и разозлился он, Поттер, как будто я на что-то святое там покусился. На уэльские высокие стандарты любовных отношений, видимо. Я понимаю, что тебя уговаривать, чтобы ты на него повлиял, бесполезно, скорей уж ты ему каких-нибудь еще романтических идей внушишь – и это, быть может, где-то и трогательно, я даже без всякого сарказма, но, Мерлин, хоть кто-то же в нашей анекдотичной ячейке общества должен оставаться голосом здравого смысла. Иначе в противостоянии с армией шотландцев с бутылками, напомню, наперевес не устоим. Короче, Гарри, можно я просто ограничусь наверняка знакомым тебе стараниями многочисленных твоих знакомых и приятелей – «сделай хоть что-нибудь, чтобы все стало лучше». Не верить в Национального героя это вообще кощунство, но поверишь ли ты, если я – пусть и с некоторым усилием – признаю, что статус Национального героя в моей вере в то, что ты сможешь поправить ситуацию, вовсе не при чем?...

 

P.S. А наш блистательный визит в тир, я полагаю, нужно будет как-нибудь повторить. Быть может, Герой-всея-Британии снизойдет до того, чтобы взять парочку уроков у скромного экс-слизеринца, как обращаться со стволами?

 

P.P.S. Да, да, я знаю. Не самая изысканная моя шутка. Но, Мерлин, удержаться-таки было выше моих сил.

 

 

 

22 февраля / четверг

 

Дорогой Драко,

 

Шутку оценил, предложение принимаю.

 

Удивлен, да? Или ты думаешь, что такими шутками вгонишь меня в извечную пунцовость, которая хороша только для рекламы антиаллергического зелья? Признаться, я бы действительно взял у тебя пару уроков по стрельбе. Все еще не понимаю, откуда ты всего этого понабрался? А я-то думал, у меня много свободного времени бывает.

 

Ты, конечно, молодец, нашел у кого спрашивать советов по части отношений и любви, да еще и для других. Я просто придурок из чулана, а не вершитель судеб и спаситель чужих отношений. Знаешь, что сказал мне наш доблестный аврор Стерджесс? О, сейчас расскажу. Дабы не навлечь на тебя гнев всего шотландского клана во главе с разгневанным предводителем всех алкашей района Хаггиса, я вчера отправился лично пообщаться с Патриком. Прям вот в его кабинет, прям вот на глазах у его изумленных коллег попросил очистить помещение и вот прям уселся в кресло напротив Стерджесса с многозначительным выражением лица.

 

И как начал тираду о том, что в отношениях должна быть честность, открытость. И если он не готов своему парню рассказать о том, кто он такой и каким чудесам подвергается, тот, может, и не стоит вообще всего этого затевать. Что если он не уверен в том, что этот человек – тот самый единственный, то не нужно ему вообще знать о магическом мире. Поведал ему несколько печальных историй о несложившихся отношениях и разрушившихся надеждах, обрисовал ему в красках все перспективы дальнейшей жизни с магглом, который знать не знает, чем занимается его возлюбленный. Отметил, насколько различаются наши миры и как трудно бывает принять то, что тебе незнакомо от слова совсем. Добавил, что их отношения могут стать серьезными, а потом, решившись рассказать правду, ему придется столкнуться с непониманием и даже ненавистью. И так далее в течение получаса. И знаешь, что мне сказал доблестный аврор Стерджесс?

 

Малыш Патрик молча меня выслушал, посмотрел мне в глаза и спокойно произнес: «Гарри, я в твою постель не лезу. На кой черт ты улегся в мою?». И все, и чем мне крыть? Ну что мне на это сказать? Он ведь прав, зачем я лезу вообще в его жизнь, чему собрался учить? Сам тот еще неудачник. Я что-то проблеял на тему того, что беспокоюсь о нем, а он отправил меня беспокоиться о Драко. Потому что, цитирую, “вы друг друга стоите и переживать должны лишь друг за друга”.

 

Я переживаю, Малфой, ты как там? Заходи в гости на выходных что ли. Попереживаем вместе.

 

Гарри.

  
  


28 февраля, среда

 

Я отсчитываю последний час зимы с мыслями о тебе.

 

Ну, ну, не пугайся, Поттер, никаких больше шуток про стволы.

 

Просто подумалось тут, что неубиваемая твоя жизнерадостность и вера в счастливое будущее пригодилась бы мне сейчас в особо крупных дозах. И нет, Поттер, – Гарри! – я не пьян, хотя впору было бы – после. Да уж, право, новая инициатива Панси заслуживает именно такого, с большой буквы – После. Черт, да кого я обманываю, Хаггисово пойло уже давно с легкостью побеждает даже меня. Но прежде, чем ты закатишь глаза и подумаешь про себя, что мой алкоголизм обгоняет твой – я все могу объяснить. Мерлин, чем таким споил меня сегодня Хаггис, что меня безумно тянет на какие-то омерзительные лирические клише. Во всем виновата Панси, клянусь Мерлиновыми подтяжками. Панси и ее идея сыграть на моих ностальгических слабостях – представь себе, Поттер, она собирается собрать нас всех под предлогом «вспомнить счастливое и безоблачное прошлое». Нас – имеется в виду слизеринцев, конечно.

 

То ли Хаггисово пойло работает за отсутствующего собеседника, то ли я, что пугает даже больше, так хорошо изучил тебя за это время – но я прямо вижу сейчас, как ты закатываешь глаза и в гриффиндорском своем лучащемся жизнерадостностью человеколюбии читаешь мне нотацию о том, как это замечательно – встретиться со старыми знакомыми. Ты, Поттер, забываешь, что речь идет о слизеринцах. Я знаю, зачем Паркинсон это затеяла – хочет вытянуть из меня пару сочных поводов для сплетен, припомнить мне ту статейку Риты Скитер и выцарапать все подробности из первоисточника. Я это знаю, и, самое интересное, она знает, что я знаю. Вот он, образ мыслей слизеринцев. Помню, с каким воодушевлением встречал каждый новый день в Хогвартсе – как раз вот поэтому, когда эти первые эксперименты с интригами и манипуляцией людьми держали в таком тонусе, что не всякое бодроперцовое зелье повторило бы эффект. И каким невероятно глупым и мелким это полезное когда-то знание, умение кажется сейчас, если бы ты только знал. Сколько месяцев, нет, лет даже мы потратили на эту идиотскую возню в своей идиотской песочнице, пропустили – и чуть было вовсе не упустили – целый гребаный мир.

 

Это последний час зимы наводит меня на эти раздумья.

 

Вдумайся только – последний час зимы, Поттер. Дожили. Дотерпели.

 

Все кажется, что впору подводить итоги, думать о чем-то важном, вспоминать, что было сделано. А мне вспоминается только то, что утрачено навсегда, безвозвратно. Но черт с ним. В моем, как ты все время выражаешься, «клоповнике» от ветра снова сквозняк и омерзительно воют окна, но рука не поднимается на изолирующие заклинания – ведь это южный ветер, предвестье весны.

 

А вообще – пойдем со мной на это слизеринское… суаре, а, Герой-всея-Британии? Будешь браво размахивать палочкой, отражая посягательства Панси на свою личную жизнь, очаровывать бывших слизеринцев с младших курсов, которых мы в высокомерии своем когда-то и за людей-то не считали… Будет забавно (мне). Ну и точно нескучно (тебе).

 

Считай со мной последний час зимы

 

Давай, Поттер.

 

Я знаю, ты ведь не спишь там.

 

 

Малфой

 


	8. Март

2 марта / пятница

 

Дорогой Драко,

 

Твое невероятно поэтичное письмо застало меня как раз перед сном. Я вот рад, что зима кончилась. Весной всегда есть надежда на новую жизнь. Если уж природа как будто рождается заново, что мешает людям? Признаюсь, что терпеть не могу морозную и солнечную зиму. Это самая дисгармоничная для меня погода. Странно, правда? Не люблю холод, а тут еще и солнце – не греет, только слепит, бессмыслица какая-то. Мне куда больше нравится пасмурная погода, она как-то мне подходит, поэтому и из Лондона я бы вряд ли куда-то уехал надолго, а тем более жить… Но одно мне нравится в зиме. Отмечал ли ты когда-нибудь, что в ясную погоду на холоде пахнет озоном? Но совсем не таким, как после дождя. Другим. Это какой-то умиротворяющий запах, совершенно особенный, такой только зимой. Но, как я уже сказал раньше, весна дает мне надежду.

 

Поэтому хочу попросить тебя не истерить по поводу встречи с бывшими однокурсниками, а просто пойти и посмотреть, что будет. Ты, кстати, совсем неправ, когда считаешь, что мой безграничный оптимизм заставил бы меня испытывать радость от встречи со старыми знакомыми. Нет, я, конечно, не против своих ребят, но от твоих восторга не испытывал, поэтому не побежал бы на встречу, раскрыв им объятия. Да и вообще я довольно замкнутый образ жизни веду, поэтому давно уже не испытываю никакой радости от большого скопления людей. Все эти послевоенные сборища, где я, как ты уже ранее отмечал, выступал в роли марионетки Министра, вгоняли меня в уныние. Нет ничего хуже стоять в десятый раз перед одними и теми же людьми, в окружении журналистов, и кивать, кивать, бесконечно кивать и при этом улыбаться. Поэтому встреча со слизеринцами уж точно не сможет выбить меня из колеи. Думаешь, меня развлечет пребывание на вашем «суаре»?

 

Скажу по секрету, я немного даже побаиваюсь твою Паркинсон. Она и в школе была как маленький демон в юбке, представляю, что с ней сотворило взросление. Но кто же, как не Национальный Герой, сможет защитить тебя от нападок бывших друзей? Драко, ты уверен, что сам не будешь чувствовать себя неловко? Статью Скитер, я уверен, читали все. И они будут с пристрастием выспрашивать о наших отношениях, если мы придем вместе. Подумай хорошо, у тебя еще есть шанс съехать и сделать вид, что ты меня видеть на километр не желаешь, потому что потом будет поздно – тебе никто не поверит, приди мы вместе. Зрелище обещает быть классным, мне все больше нравится эта идея. Когда там эта встреча?

 

Гарри.

 

P.S. Серьезно, почему ты не вернешься в мэнор? Это же было твоей главной мечтой и целью по возвращении.. И не смей мне больше говорить что-нибудь о гордости, воспитании, невозможности принять подарок и т.д. Есть ли реальная причина?

 

P.P.S. Слово клоповник, кстати, твое, ты так свою дыру называл в одних из наших первых писем.

  
  
  
  


5 марта 2011 / понедельник

 

Ну что, Герой-всея-Британии, можешь официально приписать к «всея Британии» и меня тоже – безо всякой иронии и, в принципе, безо всякого труда я признаю, что суаре, так его и растак, окончилось так удачно (и такой малой кровью) только благодаря тебе, за что – искреннее спасибо.

 

Признаться честно, я успел раз с дюжину втайне порадоваться, что ты на это сомнительное развлечение согласился вовсе. Сдается мне, что не будь тебя на этом вечере, Панси бы меня просто растерзала – а так я отделался всего лишь парочкой убийственных взглядов и обещанием «прижать к стенке» как-нибудь потом. Конечно, не стоит недооценивать силу Взглядов Паркинсон (именно так, с большой буквы, ибо они этого всецело заслуживают). Если бы грифон согрешил с василиском, их дитя любви обладало бы именно таким взглядом. Так что теперь я буду с трепетом ждать этого самого «когда-нибудь потом» и заодно, на будущее, знать, что ты, оказывается, удивительно ловко умеешь уходить от ответов на неудобные вопросы. Полагаю, опыт светской жизни, в которую тебя предпринимало попытки затащить Министерство, все-таки оправдал себя, не находишь?

 

В какой-то момент мне даже показалось, что и ты начал получать удовольствие от процесса, или я ошибаюсь? Я, признаюсь, получал, и немалое, а уж когда наша Мухоловка Харпер пригласила тебя на танец, думал, вообще схлопочу какой-нибудь приступ от восторга, наблюдая за тем, как ты пытаешься не оттоптать ей ноги. Признайся честно, ты боялся, что, если наступишь ей на ногу, она тут же, на месте, запустит в тебя каким-нибудь заклятьем позабористей, чтобы поддержать репутацию Слизерина? Взял бы, что ли, пару уроков, чтобы водить девушек на танцы (что уж там, этот навык для тебя, если оставить в стороне шутки, все же полезнее, чем навык стрельбы, н-да).

 

Только на чары Харпер не ведись, будь любезен – и я сейчас совершенно серьезно, ее весь наш курс еще в Хогвартсе не зря называл Мухоловкой, наша малышка Харпер очень любит использовать людей, а уж Национальный герой в ее трофейной коллекции явно стал бы украшением. Не зря она к тебе липла добрую половину вечера. Надо было, наверное, еще тогда тебя и предупредить, но, прости, уж очень комичным зрелищем был Танцующий Поттер, и я просто не устоял.

 

P.S. Гарри, я понимаю, что, возможно, в последнее время несколько исчерпал кредит просьб, но, пожалуйста, хватит о Мэноре. Серьезно. Мне сейчас совершенно не хочется думать о возвращении туда и вообще его дальнейшей судьбе, слишком… Да просто – слишком. Пока я знаю, что он принадлежит тебе и, соответственно, находится под надежной защитой, у меня есть такая роскошь, как время, чтобы вернуться к этому решению когда-нибудь потом.

 

 

5 марта 2011 / понедельник

 

 

Гарри Поттер,

 

Вот уж не подозревала даже, что когда-нибудь мне выпадет этакая честь – писать самому Победителю Того-кого-нельзя-называть. Расслабься, Поттер, никаких приглашений на светские рауты от меня не будет, знаю я прекрасно, что тебя на них и на аркане не затащишь. А еще я знаю, что эпистолярные реверансы тебя только с толку собьют, поэтому скажу прямо: вытащи голову из задницы и разберись, что у вас с Драко происходит. Я видела, как ты на него смотрел весь вечер, даже не пробуй оправдываться, Поттер, я такие взгляды знаю, раз уж даже наша малышка Харпер тебя и на секунду отвлечь не смогла, видно, дело совсем пропащее. И не надо мне заливать про то, что в статье Скитер вранье, я и сама прекрасно в курсе, но меня уже достало, что Драко соловьем разливается про тебя и его не заткнуть ничем – и ты, похоже, ничуть не лучше, так что разберись и не блей даже, что вы «просто друзья». Я не знаю, что ты там себе думаешь, но Драко в это не вмешивай. Или скажи ему все честно, или отстань от него вовсе. Ему нужен стабильный якорь, чтобы не вздумал опять сорваться в свою Францию и ищи-свищи его потом, а драм с него уже точно достаточно, Драко пришлось хуже, чем большинству из нас. Понял меня, Поттер?

 

Панси Паркинсон

 

 

6 марта / вторник

 

 ~~О, демоническое отродье Слизерина~~. Здравствуй, Панси Паркинсон. Премного благодарю за твою чуткость к моему восприятию длинных и эпистолярно запутанных писем. К сожалению (или к счастью) в моей жизни есть люди, блещущие эпистолярными талантами и не щадящие мои чувства в отношении их прочтения. Поверь, я в состоянии был бы осилить и более длинное письмо от тебя, вот только никак не могу понять, зачем тебе это? Я, конечно, понимаю, что Драко твой друг и ты, наверное, действительно беспокоишься о нем, но неужели ты не веришь в то, что он сам может разобраться в своих отношениях со мной?

 

Я хочу поблагодарить тебя за отличный вечер. В хорошей организации тебе не откажешь, а я был на стольких светских раутах в своей жизни, что могу сравнивать. Простое и уютное сборище бывших однокурсников, хорошая музыка и, что меня удивило, доброжелательные люди – это залог прекрасного вечера. Я действительно отлично провел время, ты постаралась на славу. Если тебе нужны будут какие-то рекомендации, пусть и от такого нелюбимого тобой бывшего гриффиндорца, то я всегда с радостью посоветую тебя всем, кого знаю. Я даже за весь вечер и не узнал, а чем ты по жизни-то сейчас занимаешься? Если организуешь вечеринки, то это твое.

 

Что же касается Драко, то я не хочу это обсуждать с тобой. Если честно, я не обсуждаю нашу дружбу даже со своими друзьями, что уж говорить о его. Но если тебе будет спокойнее, то я скажу – у меня нет никаких злых, коварных или других злонамерений в отношении твоего друга. Да, мы больше не враги, между нами нет былой неприязни, потому что мы повзрослели и научились ладить. А что там дальше, мы разберемся сами. Я благодарен тебе за заботу и надеюсь еще раз увидеться с тобой при столь приятных же обстоятельствах, как и на днях. Береги себя, Панси.

 

P.S. Я не позволю ему снова сорваться в эту свою Францию, если тебе интересно.

 

Гарри Поттер.

  
  


6 марта / вторник

 

Драко, вот скажи мне, почему все люди, так или иначе испытывающие к тебе интерес (дружеский или любовный), обязательно пишут мне и уведомляют меня о том, что ты прекрасен, а мне нужно держаться от тебя подальше? Вопрос, как ты понимаешь, риторический. Даже не хочу слышать, как ты хвалишь себя.

 

Написала мне тут твоя подруга Паркинсон. Ты ведь уже, наверное, в курсе? Она то ли запугать меня решила, то ли что, но посоветовала определиться поскорее в моих намерениях относительно тебя или оставить Драко в покое. Что ты по этому поводу думаешь? Я действительно как-то на тебя странно смотрел на вечере? Если и так, то мои глаза просто вопили о помощи из-за танцев с Харпер. Кстати, как ее настоящее имя? Я сразу же забыл, теперь только Мухоловка в голове и осталось. Она какая-то невозможно прилипчивая женщина, я ей все говорил, что она не в моем вкусе, что я танцую с ней из вежливости, но она мне почему-то не верила и все время выпячивала грудь, сильнее ко мне прижимаясь. Поэтому я пытался балансировать на отдаленном расстоянии и да, при этом не оттоптать ей ноги. А вообще танцевать я умею. Если бы мне довелось танцевать с кем-то, кто мне нравится, ты бы убедился. Но увы, желающих из таковых не нашлось. Зато с тобой, как я посмотрел, желающих были толпы. Ты часом школу бальных танцев не заканчивал? Ты знал, что не обязательно танцевать со всеми, кто тебе предлагает, а можно самому приглашать тех, кого хочется? И скажи своим друзьям, кстати, что не надо у меня разрешения спрашивать, если они собираются оккупировать тебя на танцполе.

 

Вообще вечер был очень веселый, спасибо тебе за приглашение. Хочу отметить, что многие очень сильно изменились со времен школы. Я, конечно, понимал, что за 12 лет все меняются, но вот так чтобы в положительную сторону… При этом я не уверен, что готов еще раз пройти через это. Если Гриффиндор когда-нибудь соберет свой «междусобойчик», обещай мне, что пойдешь со мной. Обещай! Потому что это, конечно, все весело и задорно, но с тобой как-то поспокойнее что ли. Тем более что вопросы о личной жизни любят задавать не только слизеринцы. Не думал, что когда-нибудь это скажу, но с тобой поразительно умиротворяюще, Малфой. У тебя было когда-нибудь такое чувство – приходишь на вечеринку, где все галдят, шумят, тебе весело и сытно, все отлично, но в какой-то момент ты выходишь в тихую комнату или на балкон и чувствуешь себя в уединении и полном покое, хотя вокруг веселье и балаган? Так вот, ты как такая комната, Драко. Будь вокруг хоть сотни пьяных и веселых одношкольников, я бы все равно вышел подышать свежим воздухом. Ты и есть воздух. И знаешь, не только на вечеринках. Вообще, по жизни. В прошлом году я бы себе язык отрезал, если бы мне сказали, что я такое смогу произнести. Хотя, скорее всего, завтра я уже не произнесу этого вслух, потому что завтра не планирую пить. А пока мне так душевно, что хочется благодарить тебя за твое наличие в моей жизни, за то, что даешь мне ощущение какой-то стабильности, покоя и уверенности. В чем твой секрет, а?

 

Гарри-допил-бутылку-джина-случайно-Поттер

  
  


10 марта 2011 /суббота

 

Да ты, я смотрю, без присмотра совсем допился, дорогой мой Национальный герой?

 

Серьезно, Поттер, мы ведь уже давно (и, что не делает нам чести, неоднократно) выяснили, что этот твой джин – это оружие массового поражения какое-то, а вовсе не благородный алкогольный напиток. Мне остается только надеяться, что похмелье наутро после столь жестокого издевательства над своим организмом ты триумфально победил (и заодно сожалеть, что у меня на этой неделе совсем не было времени, чтобы лично полюбоваться на последствия – держу пари, зрелище было презанятнейшее).

 

На самом деле я действительно должен принести извинения, что как-то не сумел выкроить время на наши эпистолярные экзерсисы, но зато… Зато, Поттер, теперь я наконец-то могу себе позволить поделиться с тобой совершенно блестящей новостью, новостью, которую, поверь, мне было бесконечно трудно держать в себе в последние несколько недель. Новость, без преувеличения, грандиозна – причем не только для меня лично, но и, наверное, для всего магического сообщества Британии в целом, и даже самый скептично настроенный человек не упрекнул бы меня сейчас в раздутом самомнении – суди сам:

 

Ровно через 3 недели, с 1 апреля, Министерство магии официально объявит о программе по использованию маггловских ингредиентов для изготовления лекарственных зелий. И законодательным регулированием этого вопроса будет заниматься твой покорный слуга.

Инициатива, я считаю, практически революционная, и, конечно, препятствий будет множество, проект более чем амбициозный – но я не зря почти три месяца провел в бесконечных переговорах с Министерством, да и, должен отметить, те твои предновогодние рекомендации по поводу твоего теперь уже экс-подопечного мою позицию укрепили изрядно. Вполне вероятно, без твоего вмешательства, сколь бы минимальным оно ни было, я бы в этом проекте оказался на вторых ролях – если бы Министерство вообще прислушалось к моей идее. А так… А так я лично возглавлю эту программу и, думаю, ты мне поверишь, если я скажу, что под моим контролем нововведения в зельеварении действительно окажутся только к лучшему.

 

Ну, конечно, это я немного приукрасил действительность, разумеется, работать я буду не в одиночку, у нас тут потихоньку подбирается целая команда – хотя вряд ли Министерство расщедрится на формирование полноценного отдела, но зато согласились с тем, что консультант в столь тонком вопросе слияния маггловской науки и магической традиции зельеварения просто необходим. И, представляешь, договорились, договорились-таки с самим Франсуа Брежери! О, тебе его имя вряд ли что-то скажет, но в сфере зельеварения это настоящая легенда, еще когда мы учились в Хогвартсе, Снейп то и дело ставил мне его в пример (можешь себе представить, как меня это раздражало) – он ненамного старше нас с тобой, а парочку открытий сделал уже во время обучения в Шармбатоне. Ну и, в отличие от, опять же, нас с тобой, у него-то было время совершенствовать свои навыки – так что теперь я совершенно искренне могу признать, что Брежери гений, и его участие в нашей с Министерством программе… Ну, это просто невероятная удача. К тому же он потрясающе интересный собеседник, у нас уже – хотя пока только в переписке, к сожалению, лично мы начнем работать только с апреля – родилось несколько общих идей и, Гарри, я даже передать не могу, что это за удовольствие – наконец-то работать с человеком высочайшей компетентности, острейшего ума и изумительнейшего профессионализма. А его остроумное добавление к классической теории зельеварения об использовании дремоносных бобов для изготовления лекарственных зелий… Ну да тебе это будет неинтересно. Это я о зельеварении еще со времен Хогвартса могу разглагольствовать часами, тебя, помнится, эта наука не интересовала никогда, так что не буду утомлять тебя подробностями.

 

P.S. Паркинсон, конечно, та еще стерва, и на фоне нового проекта в Министерстве все ее очевидные интриги выглядят как-то уж совсем неприлично по-детски глупо. Наверное, мне не стоит удивляться поэтому, что профессиональный диалог с тем же Франсуа из-за вот этого всего воспринимается как противоядие от повседневного идиотизма. Так что в итоге вышло с Панси? Она познала всю мощь гнева Национального героя? А Мухоловка больше не позволяла себе поползновений в твой адрес? Мерлин, кажется, я много всего пропустил за эту суматошную неделю.

 

Драко

 

 

12 марта/ понедельник

 

Здравствуй, Малфой. Не стоит переживать из-за того, что не отвечал мне несколько дней. В конце концов мы же не приклеенные друг к другу, у каждого могут быть и свои дела. У кого-то – полезные, у кого-то – как у меня, например. Что же касается Панси, то ничего криминального не случилось, я ей написал, что обязательно разберусь во всем сам. Больше она мне не пишет – интересно, злобу затаила или выжидает чего.

 

Спешу поздравить тебя с новой должностью и инициативами! Я уверен, мои слова и рекомендации в Министерстве большой роли не сыграли, ведь ты отличный работник, и им невероятно повезло. Дариус, конечно, немного расстроится. Но старик обязательно поймет, что у тебя тоже есть свои амбиции и тебе незачем возиться в каком-то архиве всю свою жизнь. Уверен, он найдет себе кого-нибудь очень скоро.

 

Признаться, я не знал, чем именно ты занимался все эти годы, Малфой. Я знал про работу с правом, и вроде в твоей карточке было что-то такое указано, но мне тогда было не очень интересно, а после даже случая не заходило спросить. В общем, я искренне рад за тебя, и, как твой друг, поддерживаю твою смелость и решительность. Не могу не поздравить тебя с приобретением нового приятеля, пусть и пока по переписке. Это здорово, что ты наконец нашел человека, с которым можно общаться на равных, обсуждая свои интересы. Всегда хорошо иметь в жизни кого-то, кто сможет тебя понять и разделить твои увлечения, поэтому уверен, что тебе очень повезло. Таких людей, которые известны в своей области и пользуются популярностью, а также являются прекрасными собеседниками, способными пробудить чувства, встретить удается редко. Надеюсь, что и мне когда-нибудь так повезет. Пожалуй, на этом буду закругляться и избавлю тебя от повседневного идиотизма. Удачи с зельями, Министерством и этим Сильвупле Бжримэ!

 

Гарри Поттер.

  
  


18 марта 2011 / воскресенье

 

Гарри,

 

неделя выдалась сумасшедшей совершеннейше, но ты-то куда пропал? В пятницу и вчера пытался вытащить тебя на Олд-Комптон, но ответа на свои записки не получил, пришлось в одиночку – прямо как в старые не слишком добрые времена – отстаивать честь англичан в алкогольном соревновании с шотландцами.

 

После безумной рабочей недели (это тебе не архив отдела маггловедения с безмятежным Дариусом – такой кипящей деятельности я не наблюдал давненько) все, чего мне хотелось, это заснуть и проспать пару-тройку дюжин часов, но наши доблестные шотландцы во главе с вездесущей миссис Хаггис пресекли мои поползновения на корню. Говорят, что соскучились, представляешь, ужас какой? Что нас с тобой-де слишком давно не видно. Как вспомню это выражение сентиментальной доверчивости на бородатых пропитых рожах, так вздрогну.

 

 Мне кажется, они решили, что алкоголизм нас с тобой все-таки доконал. Или что он доконал только тебя, а я оплакиваю твою безвременную кончину с помощью все того же алкоголя где-то на стороне. Короче, я был схвачен, скручен и вытащен на подвиги. Точнее, подвиги на почве злоупотребления спиртными напитками совершали только шотландцы, а я отвечал за связи с общественностью – уберегал ни в чем не повинных прохожих от столкновения с безудержным весельем. Потому что не надо такого веселья никому, я считаю. Не то у нашего народа здоровье.

 

В общем, признаки жизни на этих весьма насыщенных выходных подали все – даже Стерджесс, представляешь, которого я в последний раз видел как раз после Дня святого Валентина, будь он неладен, когда пытался наставить этого неразумного детину на путь истинный в вопросах личной жизни. На вопрос, какого бородатого докси он пропал почти на месяц, Патрик, зараза этакая, только улыбался мне загадочно, а колоться и докладывать, чем он занимался, так и не захотел. Ну, видать, простил за вмешательство – и то хлеб.

 

Или просто я половину вчерашнего вечера и разговоры со Стерджессом тупо не помню – старина Хаггис на радостях, что блудный Малфой вернулся в его вертеп, выкатил что-то ядрено-огненно-оранжевого цвета и, признаться, после этого мои воспоминания подернуты дымкой. Но, бумсланга ему в штаны, как же вкусно было, ч-черт! Ты просто обязан это попробовать, я считаю. Так что выходи на связь и не пропадай больше, Поттер, у нас с тобой, как выясняется, есть некая общая ответственность перед Олд-Комптоновской ячейкой общества. Научные дискуссии о законодательном регулировании зельеварения - это, конечно, увлекательно, но, знаешь, наш с тобой совместный опыт покорения Олд-Комптон-стрит показывает, что и без них живется интересно. Чем ты там занимался всю неделю, действительно, что до тебя даже не достучаться?

 

Драко

 

 

 

 

22 марта/ четверг

 

Привет, Драко. Извини, не думал, что ты можешь меня потерять. Я полагал, что ты весь погружен в свои новые дела и заботы, поэтому не надеялся, что все еще вхожу в круг твоих интересов, но рад знать, что это так. Надеюсь, с тобой все в порядке после шотландцев? Я немного волнуюсь, заходил к тебе вчера, но тебя не было.

 

Меня по работе отправляли в Уэльс, и я совершенно невероятным образом завис там дольше, чем думал. Встретился с Роном и всей его командой, ребята убедили остаться на выходные, которые, кажется, несколько затянулись. Так что, даже не знаю кто хуже – шотландцы или завершившие сезон игроки квиддича? Боюсь (и очень надеюсь), окончательного ответа мы не узнаем. Сначала я думал просто пропустить с ними стакан-другой, но в итоге каким-то драккловым образом оказался в их лагере и там морально разлагался несколько дней. Прошу заметить, только морально, а то не дай бог где-то Рита читает это. И вот за это время понял тут одну вещь.

 

Знаешь, не желаю я тебе успехов с какими-то непонятными знаменитыми французами. У тебя тут местная знаменитость есть, с ним и дружи. Коли вернулся на родину, БУДЬ ДОБР, прими обстоятельства, покорись судьбе и будь рядом с теми друзьями, которых заслужил. Не выделывайся и находи общие темы с ближними. Не так уж это и сложно вообще.

 

Признаюсь, немного расстроен, что пропустил такую знатную вечеринку с тобой и Хаггисами. Передай миссис Хаггис, что я жив и здоров, обязательно загляну к ней на днях (но только вместе с тобой, я один туда не ходок). Скажи, тебя совсем не пугает тот образ жизни, что у тебя складывается? Ничего не хотел бы поменять? Может, место жительства или дислокацию тусовок. У меня тут Джина съезжает в следующем месяце, влюбилась в какого-то парня из Бельгии и уматывает к нему жить. Так что, совсем скоро очень симпатичная и привлекательная квартира будет совершенно свободна. К ней прилагается внимательный и хороший сосед, так что подумай. И район лучше твоего, хоть и не такой колоритный. Серьезно, Драко, подумай.

 

Гарри.

  
  


23 марта 2011 / пятница

 

 

Поттер-Поттер,

 

мне нравится этот категоричный аврорский тон, тебе прямо-таки идет. Даже оставляет смутное ощущение, что за неповиновение рискуешь оказаться наказанным. А во взрослом состоянии концепция наказания за непослушание порой может оказаться достаточно… занятной.

 

Ну ладно, ходячая ты моя добродетель, я прекращаю тебя смущать, шутки в сторону, ведь у меня официальная хорошая новость: за всеми разговорами, дискуссиями и обсуждениями я наконец-то заключил официальную договоренность с Министерством, и теперь по меньшей мере на пять лет (ты вдумайся только, пять лет! Почти половина того срока, что я провел за пределами Соединенного Королевства!) – я здесь, и в Министерстве, и официально в той программе, о которой я ну просто не могу перестать упоминать постоянно, хотя, конечно, я подозреваю, что тебе это не слишком интересно.

 

На самом деле это такое интересное ощущение, давно забытое, и непривычное, и пугающее немного – в последний раз вот так четко я знал, что меня ждет впереди, на несколько лет вперед, наверное, лишь в Хогвартсе. И то… мы с тобой прекрасно знаем, чем тогда это закончилось. Но довольно воспоминаний о прошлом – я считаю, что настало время праздновать! Этот контракт с Министерством – повод отпраздновать куда более веский, чем все наши уикенды на Олд-Комптон вместе взятые, так что, о мой Национальный герой, я совершенно официально приглашаю тебя составить мне компанию по столь торжественному поводу и… Ну не знаю, давай отправимся куда-нибудь, где сможем, для разнообразия, не нажраться. Все-таки должен в жизни быть какой-то трезвый официоз. «Непонятный знаменитый француз» мне тут рекомендовал одно весьма приличное заведенье в Сохо, я считаю, нам с тобой стоит туда наведаться.

 

P.S. Поттер, какое кощунство ты себе позволяешь – как ты мог хотя бы на минуту представить себе, что я вот так возьму и брошу на произвол судьбы дружественный нам народ? Тем более теперь, когда Стерджесс, прохиндей, увел у миссис Хаггис последнего внучатого племянника и ей больше некого кормить негуманно огромными пирогами?

 

Впрочем, померяться, у кого район лучше, мы можем и лично. Напиши, во сколько за тобой можно будет зайти сегодня вечером, я, как ты понимаешь, все равно буду в Министерстве, заберу тебя из этого скорбного пристанища не блещущих интеллектом чинуш.

 

 

Драко

 

 

  


 

23 марта/ пятница

 

Драко, дорогой, это был еще не аврорский тон, так, дружески-повелительный. Если тебе будет действительно интересно, продемонстрирую как-нибудь на досуге. Заходи в 6, я планирую закончить бесполезную возню с бумагами и готов «не нажраться» где скажешь.

 

Гарри.

 

 

 

24 марта / суббота

 

Драко,

 

Я что-то не знаю, что и сказать… Я понимаю, что должен как-то объясниться, но не могу придумать, что сказать. Слова просто не идут в голову. Мне бы пригодились сейчас твои навыки эпистолярного мастерства, потому что все скудные мои таланты просто выветрились от употребления столь прекрасного вина.

 

Я не знаю, чем я думал, когда попытался поцеловать на выходе из ресторана. Наверное, я совсем с ума сошел, хочется обвинить твоего француза, который советует тебе места, в которые сам и ходит, или сомелье, который расхваливал австралийский шираз… Но винить мне особо некого, кроме себя самого.

 

Ты, конечно, благородно сделал вид, что ничего страшного не произошло и даже продолжил со мной общаться как ни в чем не бывало. Но мне кажется, что нужно поговорить об этом. Мне нужно, потому что я не понимаю, куда себя деть вообще.

 

Знаешь, когда ты предложил сходить на ужин, я был очень рад, правда. Я почувствовал себя действительно значимым, нужным и буквально окрыленным, но, видимо, в моей голове что-то пошло не так, ведь я же мог просто попрощаться с тобой, а не зажимать тебя у стен модного ресторана. Меня так вывело из себя присутствие твоего нового приятеля, я не знаю почему. Он действительно шикарен, все в ресторане смотрели только на него. ~~Кроме меня~~. И мне казалось, что и ты предпочел бы его общество, чтобы наконец поделиться своей настоящей радостью от новой работы и предстоящих дел. А как он на тебя смотрел? Мордред, ну это же бессовестно. Пусть ты с другом сидишь, но ведь есть какие-то рамки приличия? Мне кажется, что если бы я не поцеловал тебя, то избил бы его.

 

Драко, зачем я вообще все это пишу? Я чувствую, что не должен был подрывать твое доверие таким образом. Ты поступил как друг, красиво, тактично сделал вид, что все классно. А я нет. Прости меня, пожалуйста. Я обещаю, что ничего подобного больше не повторится. Я очень надеюсь, что ты не сбежишь обратно в свою Францию и останешься моим другом. Еще раз – не знаю, что на меня нашло, это совсем мне не свойственно. Прости меня, Драко. Я ценю твою дружбу и, честно, совсем ни о чем таком не думаю про тебя.

 

 

Надеюсь что все еще твой друг Гарри.

  
  


24 марта /суббота

 

Тебе кажется, что нужно поговорить об этом? И сразу же Малфой должен подорваться и срочно начать говорить об этом? Ты знаешь, если бы тебе действительно «нужно» было поговорить об этом, ты бы, как взрослый человек, пришел бы и настоял на том, чтобы поговорить об «этом» лично, а не отправлял бы мне записочки, как будто мы школьники в гребаном Хогвартсе. Но хорошо. Ты хочешь поговорить об этом – давай поговорим об этом. Давай. Я сделаю первый шаг, я побуду смелым за нас обоих, чего уж там, мне же не сложно.

  
Ты мне нравишься.

  
Давно уже, и серьезно, и, быть может, мне нужно было сказать об этом раньше, давно нужно было, на самом деле, но то мерлиново Рождество и этот твой невероятный подарок, и я действительно думал, что так будет лучше для всех – если я просто уеду, потому что тебе это не надо, ясно же, что не надо, или тогда ясно было, сейчас я уже и сам не понимаю ничего, и я знаю, что не нужно было думать, предполагать, нужно было спросить, и, видит Мерлин, я собирался, я вернулся из Франции… А ты был с Джиной. В Индонезии.

  
Ты мне нравишься, безумно нравишься, и безумно меня бесишь, Поттер, потому что порой ты тупишь как-то вообще невероятно, и дергаешь меня, как будто я на поводке каком-то гребаном, и определиться никак не можешь, что же тебе от меня, Мордред бы все побрал, надо – то флиртуешь со мной, то ревнуешь к Франсуа (я тоже не слепой, Поттер, хотя и старался, ради нас обоих, закрывать на все глаза), то извиняешься за что-то.

  
Что же ты наделал, Поттер.

  
Я ведь мог бы ещё очень долго делать вид, что ничего не происходит, и общаться, как ни в чем не бывало, у нас это получалось прекрасно, изумительно даже получалось, хвала всем шотландским алкогольным богам Хаггиса.

  
А теперь уже не исправишь ничего.

 

Обливиэйтом бы.

 

  
Определись, Поттер, Мерлина ради, я так тоже не могу больше. Определись, какого драккла ты от меня хочешь, и будь взрослым человеком, скажи мне это в лицо.  
  


Малфой

 

 

24 марта /суббота

 

Драко, с того самого дня, когда мне сказали о твоем возвращении, я знал, что многое зависит от меня. Твое будущее было буквально в моих руках. Мог ли я сделать все, чтобы испортить его? Признаться, я об этом думал. Я не желал тебе зла, но счастье твое моим приоритетом не было. Конечно, я с самого начала знал, что буду твоим куратором. Нравилась ли мне эта идея? Ни секунды. Я сам выбрал тебе работу у Дариуса, понимая, что тебя это взбесит, но жалею ли я об этом? Ни секунды, Драко. Не жалею вообще ни о чем. Ни об одном плохом слове, ни об одной эмоции, ни об одном письме, потому что без этого я бы никогда не узнал тебя. И никогда не узнал самого себя. Признаться самому себе в настоящих чувствах? Это вообще кажется делом невозможным, как я могу признаться в чем-то тебе сейчас? Но я попытаюсь.

 

Ты – мой воздух. Не только потому, что с тобой хочется скрыться от шумной толпы. А потому что и дышать без тебя невозможно уже. Все какое-то ненастоящее, неживое. Мне грустно, когда тебя нет рядом, мне весело и интересно, когда ты мне пишешь, мне волнительно и непонятно, когда ты сидишь рядом, а когда смотришь на меня – мне жарко…

 

Какого дьявола я тут распинаюсь… У тебя ещё осталось то, самое адское, валящее с ног и уничтожающее хаггисово пойло? Доставай. И камин открой.

 


End file.
